


Luceat lux vestra

by LeysaByrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angeli - Freeform, Angelic Grace, Angels, Angst, Avventura - Freeform, Azione, Cacciatori, Changing Channel, Creature sovrannaturali, Demoni - Freeform, Demons, F/M, Hunter - Freeform, Hunters, Hunting violence, Hurt/Comfort, Introspettivo, Memory Loss, Monsters, Mostri, Perdita di memoria, Sentimental, Sentimentale, Slow Burn, Supernatural Creatures, angel - Freeform, violenza, violenza a causa della caccia
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeysaByrne/pseuds/LeysaByrne
Summary: Una ragazza decide di unirsi ai Winchester nella loro caccia in giro per i 50 Stati, nel tentativo di liberare il mondo dai mostri. Ma la stessa ragazza, in seguito ad un incidente avvenuto prima di incontrare i fratelli, aveva perso la memoria. L'incontro di un personaggio che la conosceva prima dell'incidente porterà ad una svolta nel loro percorso.«Io… non so di cosa tu stia parlando, non ti ho mai visto» aveva risposto, a dire il vero dispiaciuta - seppur consapevole che quell’angelo avesse causato ai cacciatori tanti guai - ma sinceramente convinta che la stesse scambiando per qualcun’altra molto simile a lei e con il suo stesso nome.Mentre Dean chiedeva agitato spiegazioni alla ragazza, che continuava ad alzare le spalle e non sapere cosa dire, l’Arcangelo aveva cambiato rapidamente espressione. Il suo volto si era fatto cupo, non capiva cosa stesse accadendo, e una triste intuizione si faceva strada nella sua mente mentre incredulo continuava a fissare Deborah.





	1. Veritas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Luceat Lux Vestra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401102) by [LeysaByrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeysaByrne/pseuds/LeysaByrne)



> Il rating della storia potrebbe variare mano a mano che i capitoli vengono pubblicati, dato che non so mai quanta violenza descriverò durante le varie cacce che si susseguiranno durante la storia.  
> Inoltre ho deciso di non taggare nessuna ship perché lo ritengo uno spoiler abbastanza importante ai fini della trama, ma se mi consigliate di farlo aggiungerò il tag senza problemi.  
> Buona lettura!

**CAPITOLO UNO**

**Veritas**

 

 _Listen, listen_  
_I would take a whisper if_  
_That’s all you have to give_  
_But it isn’t, isn’t_  
You could come and save me  
Try to chase it crazy right out of my head.

_[Echo - Jason Walker]_

 

Il cielo fuori dal magazzino era terso, le poche nuvole bianche non coprivano il sole, che splendeva e bruciava l’asfalto del cortile deserto.   
  
Dietro la lunga cortina di capelli corvini, però, la ragazza si concentrava sulle lacrime che in quel momento contribuivano a rendere il mondo più distorto e confuso di quanto già non fosse. Nella sua testa continuava a ripetersi all’infinito la scena a cui aveva assistito, l’espressione del volto dell’Arcangelo Gabriele quando l’aveva vista e aveva pronunciato il suo nome ma lei non aveva risposto come sperava.   
  
«Deborah, da quanto tempo…» aveva iniziato, maledicendo visibilmente il fuoco sacro attorno a lui che gli impediva di raggiungerla.  
  
Lei lo aveva guardato con aria interrogativa, non capendo come avesse potuto conoscerla.   
  
«Non c’è bisogno che continui a fingere di non sapere chi sono» aveva poi aggiunto con quel suo tipico fare che irritava tanto i fratelli Winchester.   
  
«Io… non so di cosa tu stia parlando, non ti ho mai visto» aveva risposto, a dire il vero dispiaciuta - seppur consapevole che quell’angelo avesse causato ai cacciatori tanti guai - ma sinceramente convinta che la stesse scambiando per qualcun’altra molto simile a lei e con il suo stesso nome.   
  
Mentre Dean chiedeva agitato spiegazioni alla ragazza, che continuava ad alzare le spalle e non sapere cosa dire, l’Arcangelo aveva cambiato rapidamente espressione. Il suo volto si era fatto cupo, non capiva cosa stesse accadendo, e una triste intuizione si faceva strada nella sua mente mentre incredulo continuava a fissare Deborah.  
  
«Questa sceneggiata non ti salverà il culo, pezzo di merda alato» lo aveva attaccato Dean pensando che l’arcangelo stesse mettendo in scena uno dei suoi scherzi per scappare da loro.  
  
«Oh, certo, perché tu come ti sentiresti se qualcuno che… conosci e che ti è molto vicino, magari un familiare» aveva sottolineato l’ultima parola indicando con gli occhi ed un gesto della mano Sam «non ti riconoscesse più?»  
  
La ragazza a quel punto, superato un primo momento di sorpresa e smarrimento, si era avvicinata pericolosamente al fuoco: «Vuoi smettere di fare giri di parole e andare al dunque?»  
  
«Allontanati dal fuoco…» era uscito quasi come un sussurro dalle labbra del prigioniero dei Winchester.  
  
«Non cambiare discorso, voglio sapere…» ma la sua frase cadde a metà perché tempestivamente interrotta.  
  
«Allontanati dal fuoco!»  
  
A vedere l’arcangelo Gabriele così seriamente allarmato Deborah si era spaventata e aveva immediatamente fatto un passo indietro, con un’intuizione in cuore.  
  
«Io non so chi tu pensi io sia, ma non sono un angelo. Mi stai confondendo con qualcun altro.» aveva concluso con una risatina quasi isterica.  
  
«O forse sì» Sam aveva esordito dopo un lungo silenzio « ricordi la spada angelica?»  
  
Deborah si era voltata incredula, ripensando a quell’episodio «No! Non può essere. È escluso.»  
  
«Che è successo con la spada angelica?» aveva chiesto immediatamente il trickster.

«Una volta sono stata ferita con una di quelle, non mi ero accorta in tempo per spostarmi, e il taglio ha bruciato in maniera esagerata e… insomma, a me è sembrato che si illuminasse ma sicuramente ho visto male» Deborah si stringeva il braccio, dove però ormai la cicatrice era scomparsa. Tutti e tre la fissavano: Sam come se ormai fosse ovvio che l’Arcangelo avesse ragione, Dean scosso ma anche lui convinto dell’evidenza, dato che non avevano mai trovato un motivo all’accaduto, e Gabriele ancora con sguardo scosso e sperduto cercando altri modi per convincerla.  
  
«Insomma, non c’è nemmeno più la cicatrice! Non era nulla!» aveva iniziato ad innervosirsi e aveva alzato la manica per far vedere la sua pelle. «Visto?»  
  
«Perché l’hai guarita! Ma non ricordi niente…» aveva sospirato, non rassegnato, Gabriele. Avesse potuto avrebbe tirato un pugno al muro.  
  
«Hai già perso la memoria per l’incidente, è probabile che per qualche motivo non ricordi di essere un angelo, non sappiamo come si andata.»  
  
«No, Sam, no, voi state tutti scherzando, non potete credere ad una cosa del genere.» Il pensiero di aver fatto lavoro inutile per ricostruirsi una vita dopo la perdita di memoria era qualcosa a cui lei non voleva credere. Se non ricordava nemmeno la sua vera natura, e se la certezza di essere umana era solo una toppa allora non aveva nulla di sé, non sapeva nulla. Solo il suo nome le era rimasto, nient’altro, e non le bastava.  
  
«Debby, nemmeno io vorrei ammettere facilmente questa assurdità, non vorrei mai che fossi imparentata con quell’individuo, ma sta di fatto che è probabile, vista la situazione.» Dean non avrebbe mai voluto sbagliarsi più che in quel momento, ma tutto aveva senso.   
  
«Che incidente, Deborah?»  
  
«No, no. Basta, non è così» Deborah aveva iniziato ad indietreggiare e poi era uscita da quell’inferno di magazzino.   
  
Tutta quella scena si ripeteva all’infinito mentre i tre erano ancora dentro a discutere. Nel frattempo continuava a ripensare anche a quei pochi anni dopo l’incidente di cui aveva memoria. Pensava a tutte le cose inusuali che le erano capitate e che a quel punto avrebbero acquistato un senso, se fosse stata davvero un angelo. Ma non voleva accettarlo, forse in condizioni normali lo avrebbe fatto, ma in quel caso significava cancellare tutte le sue già poche certezze, e non riusciva a permetterselo. Le lacrime scendevano veloci dai suoi occhi, non solo per la tristezza, ma perché si sentiva sopraffatta.  
  
Quando i Winchester uscirono, la trovarono seduta su delle assi di legno accanto alla Chevy Impala del ’67, intenta a fissare, sotto i suoi piedi, l’asfalto reso polveroso dal terriccio trasportato dal vento.  
  
«Ehi, sappi che affronteremo la cosa assieme. Non ti lasciamo sola, capiremo tutto.»  
  
Sam le mise una mano sulla spalla per consolarla con un leggero imbarazzo. Era una situazione delicata.  
  
«Andate avanti, voi. Io vi raggiungo al motel più tardi.»  
  
«Non se ne parla, è dall’altra parte della città.» disse categorico Dean, ma Sam gli fece cenno di non insistere.  
  
Deborah si asciugò le lacrime alzando il volto «Vi porto la cena» forzò un sorriso. L’avrebbe fatto davvero, ma prima aveva bisogno di stare da sola qualche ora.  
  
«Sicura che non vuoi che non rimanga nessuno?»  
  
Lei annuì «andate a riposarvi.»  
  
«Ehi, piccola, stai attenta. Se ti serve qualcosa chiama e ti veniamo a prendere ovunque ti trovi.»  
  
Aveva instaurato un bellissimo rapporto con i Winchester, ma sentire quelle parole da Dean fu particolarmente importante. Lui, sempre così pieno di astio nei confronti di angeli e mostri, l’aveva trattata quasi come una sorella in quel momento. Lo guardò salire in macchina seguito da Sam ed allontanarsi un po’ più sicura del fatto che, a causa di quella situazione, non avrebbe perso l’unica famiglia che si sentiva di considerare tale.  
  
Deborah si alzò ed iniziò a passeggiare, agitata, cercando più che mai di ricordare qualcosa, anche solo frammenti. Non sapeva perché avrebbe dovuto riuscirci proprio in quel momento dato che non ce l’aveva mai fatta, ma si sentiva in una situazione disperata. Camminava avanti e indietro con lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso, e le lacrime bagnavano il terreno arido. La testa le esplodeva di pensieri, parole, mezzi ricordi e volti, tutto mescolato e confuso. Si prese la testa tra le mani e velocemente si sedette di nuovo, spalle al magazzino, su una specie di piccola pedana rialzata. Sbatteva velocemente le palpebre per mandare via le lacrime che voleva trattenere, quando ad un tratto vide un’ombra proiettarsi sul terreno di fronte a lei, qualcuno era alle sue spalle. Lei non reagì, forse era il proprietario del magazzino o forse uno tra Sam e Dean era tornato indietro. Con sua sorpresa, però, la figura che si accovacciò accanto a lei non era nessuna di quelle.

«Deborah…» iniziò l’Arcangelo, che aveva aspettato un po’ prima di uscire, per non incontrare i Winchester. Tese una mano per avvolgerla delicatamente attorno al suo braccio.  
  
Lei non si ritrasse, ma le lacrime le tratteneva a stento: «Forse… Forse ero il tramite dell’angelo che conosci, prima dell’incidente. Non avrei potuto dimenticarlo altrimenti, è impossibile.»  
  
«E allora perché ti chiamerei ancora Deborah?  
  
«È una coincidenza! Oppure… oppure ricordo il suo nome e non il mio.» Cosa che a lei in quel momento suonava ben più grave, non sapeva proprio niente!  
  
«Ascoltami, io non ti vedo come gli altri, io so che sei tu. Lo vedo e lo sento.»  
  
La ragazza si morse le labbra, non voleva credergli, ma lui era un angelo, e se lui la vedeva come un suo simile non poteva sbagliarsi. Come poteva? O magari era un suo scherzo? Non era sicura più di niente. Prese istintivamente le mani di Gabriele tra le sue e se le portò alla testa chiudendo gli occhi.  
  
«Dimmi che puoi riportare alla luce i miei ricordi perché sto impazzendo.»  
  
«Se lo facessi ti farebbe male, molto male. Sono troppi secoli di informazioni tutte in una volta.» L’Arcangelo si mortificò, pensava seriamente che lei avesse finto fino a quel momento, non poteva immaginare quella situazione, non poteva nemmeno lontanamente pensare al fatto che lei avesse dimenticato.   
  
«Ti prego, fallo, oppure non ti credo. Non ti credo!»   
  
Gabriele si alzò e la abbracciò forte, vederla in quel modo gli faceva stringere il cuore. Lei si lasciò andare alle lacrime e affondò la testa nella sua camicia. Non lo conosceva, aveva solo causato danni ai Winchester, eppure in quel momento sentiva che finalmente da lui poteva avere una risposta. Lo avrebbe costretto ad usare i suoi poteri se necessario, seppur pericoloso, perché solo lei sapeva cosa aveva attraversato e come si era sentita senza memoria. Sì, i fratelli l’avevano aiutata a scendere a patti con la situazione, ma non erano mai riusciti a trovare una soluzione.   
  
«Ssh, lo so che non ricordi, ma io ci sono sempre stato e sempre ci sarò. Soprattutto ora che ti ho ritrovata.»  
  
«Ri-ritrovata?» balbettò Deborah tra i singhiozzi insistenti.  
  
«Sì, ad un certo punto tu sei sparita…» ammise Gabriele, sciogliendo quel forte abbraccio e sedendosi accanto a lei «Ed è questo che non mi torna. Perché non mi racconti dell’incidente?»  
  
L’Arcangelo adesso sembrava tutt’altra persona, come se usasse gli scherzi, le illusioni e i trabocchetti solo come maschera, o almeno così lo percepiva la ragazza. Iniziava a fidarsi un po’ di più di lui.   
  
Si prese qualche secondo per respirare e calmarsi, nonché asciugare le lacrime.  
  
«È successo circa un anno e mezzo fa. In realtà dell’incidente non ho memorie, la prima cosa che riesco a ricordare è di essermi svegliata in mezzo ad un bosco con i vestiti ricoperti di sangue e la testa dolorante. Era mattina, credo, e ho camminato per chilometri prima di riuscire a trovare una strada e qualcuno che mi aiutasse. Una donna mi fece salire in macchina e mi portò all’ospedale perché ero piuttosto malridotta. Per qualche strana ragione l’unica cosa che riuscivo a dire era il mio nome: Deborah, Daborah, Deborah, lo ripetevo all’infinito. Anche se riuscivo a capire cosa stesse accadendo attorno a me quella era l’unica parola che riuscivo a pronunciare. All’ospedale però chiamarono la polizia, perché nonostante i miei vestiti fossero pieni del mio sangue, io non avevo nessuna ferita visibile sul corpo. Ero perfettamente sana, se non per la totale perdita di memoria.»   
  
Si fermò per qualche istante, mentre cercava di ordinare i fatti nell’ordine in cui erano accaduti. Al momento i pensieri nella sua testa si intersecavano in una fitta rete e faceva fatica a raccontare.  
  
«Dopo questo ricordo di essere svenuta, o forse mi hanno dato qualche farmaco per farmi dormire, in ogni caso quando mi sono risvegliata non ero più in ospedale. Mi avevano portata in un centro specializzato per il recupero della memoria, dicevano, ma io ho sempre sospettato che fosse una qualche sorta di clinica psichiatrica. Dato che ripetevo solo il mio nome ed ero ricoperta dal mio stesso sangue ma senza ferite non mi stupisce che mi avessero presa per pazza. Persi la cognizione del tempo in quel posto, pieno di medici e pochi pazienti, ma ricordo perfettamente che ogni tanto venivo sedata e mi risvegliavo da profondi sonni anche giorni e giorni dopo.» la voce di Deborah tremava, e non erano le lacrime.  
  
«Non ti obbligo a raccontarmi tutto adesso.» disse lui, sentendola in difficoltà.  
  
«È tutto okay. Stavo dicendo, avevo iniziato a sentire delle voci, dei suoni, succedevano cose strane agli oggetti che mi stavano intorno, ero spaventata, ma i dottori mi hanno sempre detto che erano allucinazioni dovute ad un qualche trauma cranico per via dell’incidente. Iniziarono a somministrarmi farmaci che tutt’ora prendo direttamente da loro, altrimenti dicono che impazzirei. E quando smetto di prenderli, in effetti, accadono cose insolite.»  
  
La mente di Gabriele lavorava ad una velocità inimmaginabile. Voci, la radio angelica; eventi strani, i suoi poteri che si manifestavano.  
  
«Ed è possibile che in tutto questo tempo quei due non si siano fatti qualche domanda?»  
  
Deborah alzò le spalle «Hanno sempre dato per scontato che fossero tutte cause dell’incidente, come faccio io del resto. O meglio, facevo. A questo punto non sono sicura più di niente.»  
  
«Sempre troppo indietro, quei due, mai che capiscano qualcosa per una volta.» disse con disprezzo Gabriele, giungendo le mani per riflettere.   
  
«Non essere così duro con loro...» si indispettì un po’. Aveva vissuto con loro per un po’ di tempo, dopotutto, per lei ora erano la sua famiglia.   
  
«Anche tu la pensavi così.»  
  
«Li conoscevo anche prima?»   
  
«Sì, insomma, non proprio. Tutti conoscono i Winchester ai piani alti, molte delle cose che sono accadute sono state in funzione della loro esistenza» rispose a bassa voce, soprappensiero.   
  
Trascorsero lunghi secondi di silenzio, poi l’Arcangelo parlò di nuovo: «Non riesco a capire perché non sono riuscito a trovarti prima, in questi quasi due anni.»  
  
«Pensavo che gli angeli potessero percepire gli altri angeli. Hai detto che senti e vedi me per quello che sono, era solo un modo per convincermi?»  
  
«No! No, non intendo quello. Adesso che sono qui con te riesco a vederti, ma non riuscivo a trovarti, da lontano. È come se il tuo “segnale” fosse troppo debole, e lo percepisco appena anche adesso. Non è normale.»   
  
La squadrò da testa a piedi. Deborah accennò una risata un po’ esasperatae un po' ironica «Be’, nulla lo è al momento.»  
  
Il sole, mentre parlavano, continuava a calare sopra le loro teste, ed iniziava ad alzarsi un po’ di vento. Delle foglie turbinavano tra e sulle loro scarpe, colorando un po’ quel triste asfalto misto a terriccio.  
  
«Sai, Gabriele… io non volevo reagire in quel modo, prima. Non sono una che piange così facilmente, affronto tutto, ma non volevo crederti. Adesso con il senno di poi ha senso ciò che dici, anche se è difficile metabolizzare, ma… tutto quello che ho passato in quell’ospedale, tutta la sofferenza per provare ad avere un’esistenza normale e trovare i miei familiari, mi è sembrato inutile. Capisci? Tutto ciò che ho ottenuto da questi sforzi è stato nulla, a stento il mio nome.»  
  
Gabriele scosse la testa con un mezzo sorriso «So come sei, e non mi stupisce affatto che pensi questo» dopotutto, sentiva che l’angelo che conosceva, qualsiasi cosa fosse successo, era ancora là e non era cambiato per niente.  
  
«Davvero? Allora posso chiederti almeno una cosa?»  
  
«Dipende da cosa vuoi chiedermi.»  
  
«Com’ero prima?»  
  
Gabriele ghignò leggermente e si alzò, mettendosi le mani in tasca «Questo, mia cara, lo saprai in un altro momento!» le fece l’occhiolino.  
Deborah si aspettava quella risposta, perciò non insistette oltre. Era riuscita a calmarsi in modo considerevole, glielo doveva, ma per quanto avesse voluto rimanere lì, lontana da tutti e tutti ancora per un po’, ormai iniziava a farsi tardi «È meglio che vada adesso, devo anche comprare la cena, e i ragazzi si staranno preoccupando.»  
  
«Già, ci sono ancora quei due…» non è che li odiasse, anzi, ma ai suoi occhi sembravano troppo ottusi e non capire quanto importante fosse che accettassero il loro ruolo «Ho bisogno di poterti trovare senza dover cercare loro.»  
  
Si alzò anche la ragazza, aggiustandosi i vestiti «E come vorresti fare?»  
  
«Posso?» tese una mano verso la sua spalla, e non appena Deborah annuì la poggiò «Potrebbe bruciare un po’.»  
  
Mentre un calore particolarmente intenso pervadeva il suo braccio, Gabriele teneva gli occhi chiusi. Un forte dolore arrivò come un lampo e come un lampo svanì, quasi prima che lei potesse lasciarsi scappare un lamento.  
  
«Cosa hai fatto?»  
  
«Ho lasciato un simbolo enochiano inciso sulle tue ossa, così che solo io posso trovarti, in questo modo. Mi raccomando, evita di romperti la spalla o farti sparare prima di scoprire perché hai perso la memoria» disse con amichevole sarcasmo. C’era sempre la possibilità che la sua Grazia risanasse la ferita, perché quello era, un’incisione sull’osso, ma se l’intuizione dell’Arcangelo era corretta ciò non sarebbe potuto accadere. Non in fretta.  
  
Deborah si massaggiò la spalla delicatamente «Capito, grazie.»  
  
«Di averti fatto un bellissimo bassorilievo nella spalla? Non c’è di che!»  
  
La ragazza portò gli occhi al cielo e rise.  
  
«Se scopri qualcosa, ti prego, interrompimi qualsiasi cosa io stia facendo.»  
  
Gabriele le fece l’occhiolino, e poi, all’improvviso, un battito di ali e svanì.  
  
Deborah si guardò intorno, chiedendosi dove fosse sparito. Chissà se anche lei sarebbe stata in grado di farlo.   
  
Ovviamente continuava a considerare l’idea che potesse essere solo un’ipotesi. Non perché non credesse all’Arcangelo Gabriele, ma aveva creduto troppe colte di essere in grado di risolvere quel problema, e si era sempre e solo illusa.   
  
Camminando da sola verso il fast-food vicino al Motel, più o meno dall’atra parte della città, pensava e ripensava alle parole dell’Arcangelo. Pensava e ripensava ai pro e ai contro che quella rivelazione avrebbe potuto comportare. E se poi avesse scoperto che aveva fatto cose orribili da angelo? Di aver scatenato qualche catastrofe biblica? Ci avrebbe pensato in un altro momento, allora era troppo stanca. 

 

  
«E se fosse scappata? Aveva già abbastanza problemi di suo, io odio quel dannato trickster.»  
  
«Dean, devi stare tranquillo, okay? Sai com’è fatta, aveva bisogno di stare sola. Sono passare solo due ore» Sam tentava di tranquillizzare Dean, inutilmente, dato che il fratello maggiore continuava a misurare a lunghi passi la stanza.  
  
«Sì, e si sta facendo buio, ed è sola. Lo sai che non mi piace lasciarla sola, Sam.»  
  
«Non è tua figlia, ha solo qualche anno meno di te. Sa cavarsela, hai visto anche quando caccia…»  
  
«Sì, be’ non dovrebbe fare nemmeno quello.»  
  
Sam non capiva perché Dean stesse reagendo in quel modo, ma aveva la sensazione che non fosse tanto per il fatto che Deborah non fosse ancora tornata, ma piuttosto per il fatto che sentiva che quel trickster stesse cercando di manipolare tutto ciò che toccavano e conoscevano. Sicuramente nessuno dei due era entusiasta delle conseguenze dell’aver scatenato l’Apocalisse, ma l’aver messo in mezzo, forse, anche Deborah preoccupava entrambi.  
  
Sembravano sul punto di litigare quando sentirono bussare alla porta della stanza del Motel.  
  
Dean si precipitò ad aprire, lanciando prima un brutto sguardo al fratello mentre metteva la mano sulla maniglia.   
  
«Dov’eri finita?» chiese duramente Dean, non appena vide la ragazza sul ciglio della porta.  
  
Deborah, investita da quel tono dal quale traspariva molta preoccupazione e rabbia, guardò i due con sguardo interrogativo «Ve l’avevo detto, sono andata a prendere la cena» alzò le mano occupate dalle buste.   
  
«Sono passate due ore» fece serio il maggiore.  
  
Deborah continuava a fissarlo, mentre entrava e si avvicinava al tavolo per poggiare il cibo.  
  
«Non mi sono resa conto, c’era molta strada da fare e ho perso la cognizione del tempo…» si sentiva attaccata da Dean e non capiva perché, dopo le sue serene parole al magazzino.  
  
«Va tutto bene, ehi, la città è grande ed era piedi.»  
  
«No, Sam, non va bene!»  
  
«Dean, mi vuoi spiegare che ti prende?!»  
  
«Ti sei fermata a parlare con l’Arcangelo, vero?»  
  
Sam alzò gli occhi al cielo. Dean la sovrastava, anche fisicamente. Debora fece mezzo passo indietro e balbettò «N-no, non ho parlato con lui, non l’ho neanche visto…» mentì, facendo fatica a mantenere il contatto visivo con quegli occhi verdi, che al momento sembravano fatti di fiamme.   
  
«Deborah, io non sono arrabbiato con te, e so che non stai dicendo la verità. Ma non devi più parlare con lui. Non devi avere nulla a che fare con quell’essere.»  
  
La ragazza capiva la sua reazione, la capiva perfettamente adesso; conosceva bene Dean. Ma come farli capire che a quel punto aveva bisogno dell’Arcangelo? Sam le lesse nella mente quel pensiero.  
  
«Ma quell’essere potrebbe averci dato la soluzione al problema della memoria di Deborah.»  
  
«E noi gliene saremo eternamente grati» disse sarcasticamente «ma adesso che abbiamo un punto di partenza ce ne occupiamo noi. Grazie e arrivederci, non abbiamo bisogno dei suoi ricatti.»  
  
«Nessuno qui ricatta nessuno, questa situazione non è merce di scambio per nulla, la mia storia è la mia storia, la vostra rimane la vostra. E inoltre non credo che sia così semplice, Dean» disse Deborah con voce estremamente dolce e gentile «Io penso che dietro ci sia molto più di ciò che soli potremmo scoprire. Tu ti fidi di me?»  
  
Dean la guardò intensamente e annuì «Di te sì, di lui no» poi scosse la testa e si allontanò leggermente, cercando appoggio negli occhi di Sam.  
  
«Non voglio che ti metta in mezzo a tutta questa storia dell’Apocalisse, è chiaro? Tu non c’entri, deve rimanere un problema nostro.»  
  
«Lo rimarrà. Te lo prometto» rispose loro, con sincerità. Appena si fosse resa conto che quello era solo un piano dell’Arcangelo per metterla in mezzo o spingere i Winchester a fare quello che diceva lui, se ne sarebbe allontanata. Ma nutriva delle speranze, e bastavano per non potersi permettere di lasciarsi sfuggire l’occasione.   
  
«Va bene, va bene. Ma se succede qualcosa lo prendo a calci finché non torna in Paradiso.»  
  
Deborah e Sam si sedettero al piccolo tavolo della stanza, senza ribattere.  
  
«Mangiamo adesso, e domani cerchiamo di capire, okay?» propose Sam, visibilmente stanco dopo quell’infinita giornata passata tra i canali televisivi. Continuava a pensare a quando il trickster aveva ucciso Dean all’infinito, ma non lo dava a vedere. Aveva capito che gli angeli non ragionavano come loro, ma aveva iniziato a comprendere come l’Arcangelo Gabriele faceva a sua volta la propria parte, e pensava di potersi fidare, in quel caso. E si fidava di Deborah, che era ciò che contava di più. Non voleva più vederla tormentata e valeva lo sforzo anche solo di trovare un ennesimo vicolo cieco e scartare possibilità.  
  
«A me suona bene,» rispose sorridendo la ragazza e tirando fuori il mega hamburger con razione doppia di qualsiasi cosa che aveva preso per Dean «e a te?»  
  
Il Winchester afferrò il panino e lo odorò «Doppio bacon?»  
  
Deborah annuì.  
  
«Ci pensiamo domani, ma non significa che la situazione mi puzzi di meno» concluse mentre tutti e tre iniziavano a mangiare.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benvenuti a tutti in questa mia nuova FanFiction!  
> Questa storia era in cantiere da un bel po' di anni, ma sono riuscita a darle la forma che volevo solo ora, perciò eccomi pronta a portarla avanti!  
> Non voglio annoiare troppo con lunghi discorsi, perciò ci tenevo semplicemente a ringraziare tutti coloro che mi hanno convinta e spinta a tornare a pubblicare e tutti coloro che da ora in poi seguiranno le vicende di Deborah! Gabriele regalerà una caramella ad ognuno di voi.  
> Il capitolo vi ha incuriosito un po'? Volete chiedere qualcosa o segnalare delle sviste ed errori? I commenti sono sempre aperti e aspettano solo di essere utilizzati, e anche io aspetto vostre notizie per poter continuare al meglio! 
> 
> Ci vediamo nel prossimo capitolo  
> Leysa Byrne 
> 
> P.S. Questa fanfiction potete trovarla anche su EFP e Wattpad sotto lo stesso username, ma qui a breve no pubblicherò anche la versione in inglese!


	2. Signum inscultpum in rubra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una ragazza decide di unirsi ai Winchester nella loro caccia in giro per i 50 Stati, nel tentativo di liberare il mondo dai mostri. Ma la stessa ragazza, in seguito ad un incidente avvenuto prima di incontrare i fratelli, aveva perso la memoria. L'incontro di un personaggio che la conosceva prima dell'incidente porterà ad una svolta nel loro percorso.
> 
> Finì di intagliare i simboli, e mentre teneva la candela tra le mani si fermò a prendere un respiro profondo.  
> Osservò la piccola stanza riempita solo da un letto, un armadio, una sedia ed un comodino. La lampadina al soffitto faceva meno luce di quella che non potesse venire dalla luna fuori dalla finestra, e le pareti scure non aiutavano né la luminosità né la grandezza di quello spazio.  
> Non aveva idea di che ora fosse, ma fuori era ancora buio pesto, perciò sapeva di avere tempo.  
> Deborah spense la luce, chiuse la finestra immediatamente sopra al letto, e si sedette a gambe incrociate sul morbido materasso. Pronunciò lentamente e a bassa voce la formula del rito per due volte, tenendo tra le mani la candela ancora fredda, poi accese la fiamma e chiuse gli occhi.

**CAPITOLO DUE**

**Signum insculptum in rubra**

 

 _Something strange is going on and_  
_still I don’t know why._  
_I have stared into the secrets_  
_they still try to hide._

_[Serpents in Paradise - Avantasia]_

 

Deborah si rigirò nel letto quasi per tutta la notte, faceva fatica a liberare la mente, e anche quando riusciva a prendere sonno perché stanca, poco dopo si risvegliava perché i suoi sogni le ricordavano costantemente il giorno appena trascorso. Il volto dell’Arcangelo, Sam, Dean, la clinica in cui era stata rinchiusa, tutte queste immagini apparivano dietro le sue palpebre e non la lasciavano riposare per bene. Riuscì ad addormentarsi solo verso le 2 di notte, ma il suo stile di vita le impedì comunque di svegliarsi dopo le sei e mezza.   
I Winchester quando non dovevano lavorare riuscivano a dormire fino a tardi, lei al contrario non ne era in grado, era rimasta troppo condizionata dalla caccia e non ci aveva ancora fatto l’abitudine. Nemmeno dopo un anno e mezzo. 

Rimase lì nel letto per un po’, a guardare il soffitto che iniziava ad essere illuminato da una vaga e flebile luce proveniente dalle fessure della tapparella alla finestra. Staccò la sveglia prima che suonasse, così da non svegliare i ragazzi nella stanza accanto.

Infatti, le loro erano camere non solo erano adiacenti, ma anche comunicanti, e i tre avevano l’abitudine di lasciare la porta aperta durante la notte, per qualsiasi evenienza. La cosa non turbava nessuno, anche se i due fratelli durante i primi tempi avevano insistito per il lasciare a Deborah tutta la privacy che voleva. Lei aveva sempre declinato la proposta, dopo essere rimasta da sola nella stanza della clinica per mesi e mesi, senza vedere nessuno, senza sentire rumori e con un’ansia costante e crescente nei confronti della solitudine, la cosa che trovava più confortante era anche solo lasciare la porta aperta e sapere che, per qualsiasi problema, avrebbe potuto attraversarla per trovare qualcuno.  
   
Da quel punto di vista era quasi una bambina, in effetti. Ma non aveva nessun punto di riferimento nella sua vita, aveva dovuto imparare molte cose da capo, soprattutto il come comportarsi, ed esattamente come una bambina si attaccava alle cose che la facevano sentire più al sicuro.  
  
Non voleva essere fraintesa, ogni tanto la solitudine faceva bene e la cercava, ma si sentiva soffocare a stare da sola nei luoghi chiusi.   
  
_Forse è un trauma che non supererò mai_ pensava tra sé e sé mentre si sedeva sul letto, quella mattina.   
  
Dopo qualche minuto, però, si rese conto che dalla camera dei ragazzi proveniva una luce più forte di quella che poteva essere del sole a quell’ora. Cercando di fare meno rumore possibile si alzò, indossò la vestaglia legandola su un lato, e a piedi scalzi si avvicinò alla porta. Da lì scorse Sam seduto al tavolino, lontano da Dean che ancora dormiva, e la forte luce bianca che proveniva dal suo computer portatile. Era immerso nella lettura di qualcosa, ma da quella distanza Deborah non riusciva a capire cosa perciò decise di avvicinarsi. Tanto ormai era sveglia.  
  
Sam si voltò lentamente appena la sentì appena dietro di lui.  
  
«Buongiorno Sam» sussurrò la ragazza, spostando di poco un’altra sedia e accomodandosi vicino a lui.  
  
«Buongiorno, Debby» lui guardò l’orologio sullo schermo del pc «Nemmeno stamattina sei riuscita a stare un po’ di più a letto?»  
  
Lei scosse la testa, con della stanchezza ancora addosso.  
  
«Perché non provi a rimetterti a letto? Dai, dico a Dean di non fare casino appena si sveglia, devi riposare. Ho sentito che ti rigiravi stanotte.»  
  
«Non ce la faccio, lo sai. È più forte di me» disse appoggiando la testa sulla spalla del ragazzo e sospirando profondamente.  
  
«Sì, lo so. Ed è colpa mia» rispose carezzandole i capelli. Non avrebbe mai voluto che qualcuno facesse la vita che facevano loro, né tantomeno lei, che già aveva tanti problemi a cui pensare.  
  
«Dai, non riprendere questa storia…» cercò di rassicurarlo, non era la prima volta che sentiva quelle parole da lui «È un caso che stanotte abbia dormito poco, di solito sono ben riposata e sveglia per quest’ora. Ho solo avuto un bel po’ da pensare, e non per colpa tua.»  
  
«Non è per quello. Ti ho trascinata io con noi in questo stile di vita» ammise storcendo la bocca e scorrendo velocemente con gli occhi i risultati che apparivano sullo schermo.  
  
«Sam, guardami» si sollevò e guardo il ragazzo negli occhi, nella penombra della stanza «Non è colpa di nessuno se quel fantasma mi tormentava ogni mattina, abbiamo già affrontato questo discorso. Certo, magari se non fosse stato l’unico momento della giornata in cui potevamo cacciarlo, e se non ci avessimo messo due settimane a capire come mandarlo via, forse, e dico forse, dormirei ancora. Ma magari sarei anche morta se non vi avessi incontrati.»

Sam accennò un sorriso a mezza bocca, con sguardo triste, mentre le accarezzava la schiena «Scusami, hai ragione. È che sto cercando di venire a capo della tua storia, ma l’unica cosa sicura che ho è il giorno che ti abbiamo trovata, e continuo a pensarci.»

Deborah sorrise, appoggiandosi di nuovo alla sua spalla e volgendo lo sguardo alla pagina web aperta davanti a sé «È per questo che ti sei svegliato presto?»

Sam annuì, digitando una nuova ricerca nella barra superiore della pagina «In realtà cercavo qualche caso, qualcosa inerente all’Apocalisse, ma sono finito a cercare altro,» si caricarono centinaia di notizie di avvenimenti strani avvenuti nel mese di Febbraio di circa due anni prima «ma ci sono troppi eventi sovrannaturali nei mesi in cui ipoteticamente ti sei risvegliata nel bosco. Dobbiamo restringere la ricerca, in qualche modo» concluse.

«Perché cerchi proprio eventi sovrannaturali?»

«Perché se sei un angelo ed è successo qualcosa che ti ha tolto la memoria, molto probabilmente ha a che fare con qualche attacco da parte di altri angeli… o comunque non hai perso la memoria per un semplice colpo alla testa, l’avresti potuto guarire facilmente, perciò qualsiasi cosa ti abbia attaccato deve aver lasciato una traccia.»

Aveva senso, giusto, ma Deborah stava ancora imparando ed era lecita una domanda del genere.

«Però… ammesso che crediamo a questa storia» e lei ci credeva «io ricordo di essere stata ricoperta di sangue, mio sangue, ma non avere alcuna ferita. Ricordi che ve l’ho raccontato?»  
Sam annuì «Magari hai combattuto tanto prima che succedesse… be’, qualsiasi cosa sia successo, e avevi già rimarginato le ferite prima di perdere conoscenza.»

«Quindi siamo ad un punto morto.»

«Già. Così sembra.» 

Deborah riuscì a rannicchiarsi ancora di più sulla sedia e si lasciò carezzare ancora per un po’ da Sam, cercando di capire come risalire al giorno dell’incidente. Avevano provato più volte a chiedere all’ospedale o alla clinica, perfino alla polizia, ma per qualche strana ragione - che in effetti avrebbe dovuto destare sospetti molto tempo prima - o i suoi file non esistevano o erano inaccessibili. L’unico modo a quel punto, per lei, era chiedere a Gabriele. Sembrava la risposta più semplice, e agli occhi di Deborah avrebbe risolto tutto nel più breve tempo possibile.

«Tu ci credi?»

«Hm?» chiese Sam, destatosi dai propri ragionamenti. 

«Credi alle parole dell’Arcangelo?»

Il ragazzo sospirò e si prese qualche secondo prima di rispondere «Se devo essere sincero… sì» dal suo tono sembrava quasi che facesse fatica ad ammetterlo «Non vedo perché dovrebbe scherzare su una cosa del genere, dato che sembra essere davvero molto attaccato ed interessato ai suoi simili.»

«Forse allora… dovremmo chiedergli aiuto» azzardò Deborah pentendosi quasi subito di averlo fatto. Un conto era fidarsi, un conto era addirittura cercarlo per chiedergli aiuto. Per lei non ci sarebbero stati problemi, ma capiva che per i fratelli poteva essere un problema non indifferente.

«Non credo sia un’idea così sbagliata, ma non ti ha detto nient’altro ieri?»

Deborah storse la bocca e scosse la testa «No, ieri ero così confusa e ansiosa di capire tutto e subito che gli ho chiesto semplicemente se potesse far risvegliare tutti i ricordi, ma ha detto che sarebbe stato pericoloso. Si deve andare per gradi, ma non ho pensato a domandargli altro.»

La ragazza inoltre aveva anche avuto la netta sensazione che la situazione non fosse chiara nemmeno all’Arcangelo, ma in ogni caso ora che l’aveva vista e sapeva la sua parte di storia era convinta che sarebbe stato più facile per lui trarre le conclusioni della situazione. 

«Aspettiamo che Dean si svegli, dobbiamo chiedere anche a lui.»  
Deborah accennò una risata amara «Sì, come se potessimo riuscire a convincerlo.»

 

  
«No» fu la calma e glaciale risposta di Dean, mentre addentava i suoi pancake nel posto in cui si erano fermati a fare colazione.

I tre si trovavano in un locale piuttosto isolato in cui si erano imbattuti sulla statale poco fuori la città da cui erano ormai usciti. Sam e Deborah avevano aspettato che Dean fosse sveglio e di buon umore, che avesse cantato un paio delle sue canzoni preferite a squarciagola mentre guidava, per accennare all’idea di chiamare Gabriele. Speravano che in quel modo avrebbero avuto più chance di ricevere un ‘Sì’ come risposta. 

«Dean, non abbiamo niente, niente, sono stato tutta la mattina a fare ricerche, sai quanti episodi sovrannaturali sono successi in quel periodo che noi ipotizziamo sia quello giusto?»

«Non mi interessa.»

«Centinaia.»

«Ascoltate,» Dean prese la sua tazza bollente di caffè e si appoggio allo schienale rosso del divanetto «questo è quello che faremo: adesso andiamo da Bobby, setacciamo tutti i libri che anche solo accennano all’esistenza degli angeli e troviamo un perché, un come ed un modo per risolvere questa perdita di memoria.»

«Ma-»

«Deborah ma ti fidi davvero di quell’essere alato?»

La ragazza lo fulminò con sguardo truce, sperando che capisse quanto sbagliato fosse a quel punto usare un’espressione del genere. Dean abbassò lo sguardo, comprendendo l’errore, ma continuò imperterrito nel suo discorso.

«Va bene, se non troviamo nulla nemmeno a casa di Bobby allora ti lasceremo chiamare il tuo amico.»

«Perfetto, ma poi si fa a modo mio» affermò Deborah, con la sensazione in cuore che Dean fosse troppo preoccupato dall’essere geloso ed irato nei confronti dell’Arcangelo per non accorgersi quanto lei avesse bisogno di risposte. Sicuramente si sbagliava, sapeva che il suo comportamento era dettato anche dalla voglia di proteggerla, ma il messaggio che arrivava era distorto a causa del suo comportamento.

Si rimisero in auto giusto il tempo di finire la colazione - anche se la ragazza a stento toccò un paio di fette di bacon - ed iniziarono a dirigersi verso casa di Bobby.

La strada era lunga, ogni tanto Dean accendeva la radio, ogni tanto i fratelli parlavano tra di loro, si scambiavano qualche parola sui temi più disparati, ma Deborah non stava veramente a sentirli. A parte pochi monosillabi la sua attenzione era tutta volta verso il paesaggio che scorreva e cambiava sotto i suoi occhi dall’altra parte del finestrino. Guardava gli alberi, le città che oltrepassavano e nelle quali si fermavano per fare rifornimento, i campi, le fattorie. C’era vita là fuori, persone che nascevano, crescevano, lavoravano, morivano. La stanchezza sui suoi occhi e sulla sua mente la portavano a pensare a questi piccoli dettagli, e sul fatto che forse lei non avrebbe fatto parte di quelle cose, non sarebbe mai cresciuta, non sarebbe mai morta. Sentiva di aver vissuto una vita a metà fino a quel momento, senza sapere chi era e come era arrivata lì, ma adesso non aveva nemmeno una meta. Non l’avrebbe avuta finché non avesse scoperto tutto, ed anche in quel momento ancora faceva fatica ad immaginare che ruolo avesse potuto avere all’interno del Paradiso. Forse non era mai stata nessuno di così importante, solo un angelo burattino di qualcun altro che stava più in alto di lei e che obbediva agli ordini senza fare domande. 

Sulla scia di quei pensieri non aveva aperto bocca se non per pranzare e per sbadigliare di tanto in tanto. Ad un certo punto Sam, visibilmente preoccupato, si era seduto assieme a lei sul sedile posteriore, ma lei continuava a sostenere di essere solo stanca. Ma in realtà la sua testa era lontana anni luce, su domande esistenziali che mai o poco si era posta ma che in quel momento sembravano la base per capire la prossima mossa da fare. 

Sulla scia degli stessi pensieri, non appena fuori dal finestrino fece buio e non c’era più nulla che potesse attrarre l’attenzione, Deborah si addormentò sulla spalla di Sam, che per lo meno al contrario di Dean dimostrava un po’ di capire. Forse perché anche lui aveva attraversato dei momenti simili per via dal demone dagli occhi gialli.

 

  
«Deborah… Debby, siamo arrivati» la chiamò Sam con tono dolce, per non farla svegliare di soprassalto, mentre Dean scendeva dalla macchina e andava incontro a Bobby.

Lei si strofinò gli occhi e si stirò leggermente la schiena: non pensava che dormire in quella posizione sull’Impala potesse farla riposare così tanto, evidentemente era davvero stanca. 

«Scusa, non volevo addormentarmi addosso a te.»

«Tranquilla, almeno hai riposato» rispose di nuovo lui, con un sorriso, mentre scendevano anche loro dall’auto.

«Ragazzi! Spero non ci siano nuovi problemi riguardanti l’Apocalisse onestamente perché non ho più sigilli da apporre qui intorno.»

«Ciao Bobby» i Winchester risposero in coro ridendo, per poi abbracciarlo e dargli pacche sulla spalla. Qualsiasi fosse la situazione, per quanto tesa potesse essere, incontrare Bobby per loro era un’ancora di salvezza e l’atmosfera era sempre più rilassata quando erano con lui, nei limiti del possibile. Deborah si tenne un po’ dietro, un po’ per imbarazzo perché il problema era lei, un po’ perché era appena sveglia e le chiacchiere le avrebbe volentieri rimandate ad un secondo momento. 

«Ciao Bobby» gli sorrise anche lei, amichevolmente.

«Ciao Deborah, che bello vederti, pensavo che quei due ti avessero già fatta scappare in un altro paese. Entra, entra…» disse, facendoli accomodare e chiudendo successivamente con molta cura la porta. La notte sarebbe sopraggiunta velocemente e non si era mai troppo prudenti.

«Cosa vi porta qui?»

A quanto pareva Dean non gli aveva accennato nulla, quando lo aveva chiamato in una stazione di servizio per avvisarlo del loro arrivo. 

Mentre tutti prendevano posto sul divano e le sedia in salotto, Dean e Sam spiegarono all’uomo per filo e per segno ciò che l’Arcangelo aveva detto e ciò che sapevano sul conto di Deborah. Lei si sentiva quasi fuori posto, un po’ anche sotto inquisizione. La conversazione era tranquilla e per niente ostile, ma aveva sempre paura di qualsiasi cosa potessero dire. Una parola sbagliata, una battuta infelice, sapeva che non sarebbe stato un loro proposito metterla in difficoltà o offenderla, ma si sentiva comunque stranamente in ansia.    
«Abbiamo capito che con gli angeli non si scherza, senza offesa, anzi, perciò dobbiamo andare molto cauti con quello che facciamo.»

Sam intervenne :«È proprio per questo che siamo venuti qui, Bobby. Per questo e perché siamo ad un punto morto: ci servirebbero tutti i libri che hai che accennano agli angeli.»  
Il cacciatore si alzò e andò verso l’enorme libreria sulla parete «Fino a qui non prendeteli in considerazione, li ho riletti centinaia di volte e mai un accenno ad un angelo» disse indicando metà della libreria «Per il resto possiamo iniziare da dove volete, sapete che nemmeno io sono molto ferrato in questa faccenda, e ci sono gli altri libri in cantina e nella stanza accanto. L’importante è che mettiate a posto alla fine.»

«Grazie Bobby.» 

Dean si diresse per primo verso lo scaffale più in basso e prese tre libri in mano, quelli che secondo lui in base al titolo potevano essergli utili. Sam ne prese altri, Deborah pure, e solo ispezionando quelli persero più o meno metà nottata. Ogni tanto uno dei tre prendeva appunti su fogli, qualcuno metteva un libro da parte per tornarci successivamente, e intanto il tappeto del salone era ormai sommerso ed irriconoscibile. Bobby appariva saltuariamente per portare loro altri libri o segnalare articoli che trovava scartabellando i fascicoli dei casi a cui aveva lavorato nella sua carriera. 

«A me fa male la testa, angeli di qua, arcangeli di là, e non ho trovato quasi nulla di utile a parte dei rituali per… non ho ancora capito bene cosa perché sono in latino.»

«Dammi qui che traduco» disse Sam, prendendo lo spesso libro blu dalle mani di Dean, il quale annuì.

«Io vado a dormire, è tardi, continuo domani» parlò di nuovo il fratello maggiore, indicando l’orologio per poi sistemarsi su uno dei due divani.

Deborah alzò lo sguardo al muro e vide le lancette segnare le due di notte. Sussurrò un _‘buonanotte’_ molto flebile e tornò alla lettura che la stava impegnando da parecchio tempo.   
Teneva tra le mani un libro piuttosto piccolo per gli standard della biblioteca di Bobby: era rilegato in pelle rossa, le pagine erano particolarmente ingiallite, ma sembravano fatte di carta velina perciò Deborah stava molto attenta quando le sfogliava. Sul dorso del libro il titolo inciso in oro riportava delle lettere in ebraico, che lei non aveva idea di cosa potessero significare, e un piccolo simbolo enochiamo come uno di quelli usati da Castiel. Nella quarta di copertina invece il titolo era stato ricopiato fino a riempire l’intera superficie. 

Tutto ciò aveva attirato l’attenzione della ragazza, che di tanto in tanto cambiava posizione quasi per nascondere il contenuto di quel libro agli occhi di Sam. Se lui avesse visto cosa aveva trovato, infatti, sicuramente glielo avrebbe strappato dalle mani.

Aveva scovato qualche informazione, in effetti, ma non avevano nulla a che fare con incidenti angelici o perdite di memoria. Quello era più un manuale, ed anche uno molto particolare.

«Deborah, è tardi. Che ne dici se andiamo anche noi a dormire?» propose Sam alzandosi e sgranchendosi un po’ le gambe: era rimasto seduto per terra a lungo.

Lei si destò immediatamente dalle pagine e chiuse il libro.

«Sì, sono d’accordo.»

«Dico a Bobby di accompagnarti dove puoi dormire.»

Deborah annuì, ancora una volta d’accordo, e portando il libro con sé di nascosto si fece guidare dal cacciatore fino ad una piccola stanzetta al piano superiore, in fondo al corridoio, lontano dalle scale.

«Sei troppo gentile, potevo dormire anche su una poltrona…»

«Ma no, non dire sciocchezze, tanto questa non la usa nessuno. Anzi, scusa se c’è un po’ di polvere» ammise l’uomo storcendo il naso, pensando che forse avrebbe dovuto spolverare lì dentro più spesso.

«Figurati… ma potrei chiederti un altro piccolo favore?»

Lui annuì aspettando la richiesta.

«Non è che avresti una candela? Una di quelle grosse.»

Si rese subito conto che la richiesta sembrava strana, così si affrettò a puntualizzare che meditava sempre prima di dormire e le serviva per rilassarsi al meglio, ma sfortunatamente l’ultima che aveva comprato si era consumata del tutto pochi giorni prima. 

«Oh, certo, penso di averne alcune, aspetta un attimo.»

Pochi minuti dopo la raggiunse di nuovo e le porse una candela intonsa e rossa, che emanava un vago aroma di frutti rossi e cannella se avvicinata abbastanza al viso. 

«Ho trovato solo questa, spero vada bene. Buona meditazione e buona notte.»

Non appena l’uomo si chiuse la porta alle spalle, Deborah si sentì quasi come se potesse respirare di nuovo dopo una lunga pena. Aveva mentito, la meditazione era l’ultima delle sue passioni, ma di certo non poteva dire a Bobby cosa aveva in mente di fare.

Posò con poca cura e ancor meno delicatezza la propria tracolla sul letto, si tolse il maglione azzurro che indossava rimanendo solo con la camicia, e con questo gesto fece cadere sulle coperte il libro che aveva nascosto con cura.

Poi dagli stivaletti estrasse un coltellino e della borsa un accendino. Aveva tutto, si doveva solo mettere all’opera.

«Pagina 125, pagina 125…» continuava a ripetere sfogliando il libricino. Davanti a lei si apriva una pagina fitta di simboli e con una breve scritta in basso. Prese la candela tra le mani e anche il coltellino, ed iniziò ad intagliare, secondo le istruzioni, un grande simbolo sulla base di cera.

Intanto si chiedeva se fosse davvero necessario, e si rispondeva che no, non lo era, ma sapeva che solo pregando, probabilmente, con tutti i problemi che erano sorti a causa dell’Apocalisse e tutti i simboli che aveva disseminato Bobby in casa, Gabriele difficilmente sarebbe arrivato.

Infatti, quello che aveva trovato su quel volume, altro non era che un rituale che aveva il potere di far arrivare con certezza la preghiera a qualsiasi tipo di essere celeste fosse rivolta, e di infrangere qualsiasi sigillo enochiano nei paraggi, ma solo ed esclusivamente a favore dell’angelo o arcangelo chiamato. Non lo obbliga a palesarsi, ma era un invito ed una connessione sicura e univoca, e ciò che aveva convinto Deborah a provare era che, ogni volta che in seguito sarebbe stata accesa la candela, l’angelo in questione avrebbe sempre saputo con certezza dove si trovava chi lo chiamava. In caso di pericolo o disperato bisogno pensava che potesse essere un grande vantaggio, insieme al simbolo che l’Arcangelo stesso le aveva inciso nella spalla.

Mentre sulla tabella a fine libro Deborah trovava il simbolo dell’Arcangelo Gabriele e cercava un modo per unirlo alla lettera iniziale del suo nome in ebraico - anch’essa riportata sul libro - esattamente come le istruzioni riportavano, pensava anche al fatto di non doversi assolutamente fare scoprire. Sam forse avrebbe lasciato correre. Dean no.  
_Ma è un rischio che voglio correre_ si disse. Era convinta, lei aveva bisogno di sapere, ormai che ne aveva la possibilità.

Finì di intagliare i simboli, e mentre teneva la candela tra le mani si fermò a prendere un respiro profondo.  
Osservò la piccola stanza riempita solo da un letto, un armadio, una sedia ed un comodino. La lampadina al soffitto faceva meno luce di quella che non potesse venire dalla luna fuori dalla finestra, e le pareti scure non aiutavano né la luminosità né la grandezza di quello spazio.

Non aveva idea di che ora fosse, ma fuori era ancora buio pesto, perciò sapeva di avere tempo.

Deborah spense la luce, chiuse la finestra immediatamente sopra al letto, e si sedette a gambe incrociate sul morbido materasso. Pronunciò lentamente e a bassa voce la formula del rito per due volte, tenendo tra le mani la candela ancora fredda, poi accese la fiamma e chiuse gli occhi, focalizzandosi sul pensiero dell’Arcangelo.

Nel lasso di tempo di un solo minuto tutti i pensieri peggiori si affollarono nella sua mente. A partire dalla paura che Gabriele la stesse ingannando a quella che non volesse più aiutarla per un qualsiasi motivo.

Poi, un sommesso ma inconfondibile battito d’ali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco qui a voi un nuovo capitolo! Inizio con il ringraziare chi ha recensito, sia pubblicamente che in privato, il primo capitolo: non sapete quanto sia contenta e quato sia importante per me che l'inizio di questa storia vi sia piaciuto.  
> Ringrazio anche la mia nuova beta, una mia collega di università, della quale ormai non potrei fare a meno. Le sono immensamente grata, se non altro per limitare i danni del mio bilinguismo.  
> Mi scuso per il leggero ritardo - anche se effettivamente non mi sono prefissata una scadenza precisa per ogni capitolo se non pubblicare il più spesso possibile - ma tra esami e prove in itinere sia io che la mia beta abbiamo avuto dei tempi un po' ristretti per scrittura e correzione.  
> Spero che anche questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto e che sempre in più seguiate e recensiate! Se avete anche delle domande da fare sono tutte bene accette, anzi, non aspetto altro! 
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo  
> Leysa Byrne


	3. Medelae non semper curant, nonnumquam laedunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «No, Dean, non dire nulla, stai in silenzio, per una volta.»  
> Dean annuì e fece due passi indietro, mentre Sam assisteva alla scena senza proferire parola. Deborah si voltò, riprendendo posto sul letto, e Gabriele fu l’unico che riuscì a veder brillare alla luce della fiamma una singola lacrima che le rigò la guancia destra, prima che la figura della ragazza sparisse di nuovo nella penombra.  
> Da un lato l’arcangelo era tentato dall’uscire di scena, i Winchester gli infliggevano un fastidio che pochi avrebbero potuto immaginare, ma semplicemente trovava impossibile lasciarla da sola proprio con loro, soprattutto dopo quelle parole. Lì non si trattava della sua famiglia che l’aveva esasperato fino a farlo scappare.  
> Deborah poggiò i gomiti sul tavolino e nascose il volto dietro le proprie dita intrecciate, per pensare, mentre tutti gli altri stavano in silenzio. Poi si schiarì la voce e risollevò il capo.  
> «Gabriele mi ha detto più o meno quando sono scomparsa, non è una data esatta ma restringe il campo, e sono sicura che per un lasso di tempo così ristretto non sarà difficile isolare pochi casi nella città in cui mi hanno trovata. Tu cosa ne dici Sam?»

**CAPITOLO TRE**

**Medelae non semper curant, nonnumquam laedunt**  


_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't_  
_So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope_  
_And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope_  
_It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat_

_[Shake it out - Florence and the Machine]_

 

«Potevi semplicemente chiamarmi» disse Gabriele con un pizzico di giocosità nella voce, appena dopo essere apparso nella stanza.

Deborah aprì gli occhi, a dire il vero piuttosto sorpresa di vederlo lì davanti a lei. Non era abituata a questi riti, né tanto meno agli angeli che apparivano dal nulla.

«A dire il vero non sapevo se avresti sentito o ascoltato…» rispose con ingenuità e timidezza. La sua presenza la metteva in soggezione, e se ne rese conto solo in quel momento.

Sembrava che solo a lei non fosse totalmente chiaro il meccanismo delle preghiere.

«Certo che avrei ascoltato, Deb» si avvicinò di più al letto, pronunciando quelle parole con tono un po’ sconsolato, ma guardandola con affetto mentre i suoi occhi sembravano sorriderle. Poi però notò che lei lo guardava in modo strano, con espressione interrogativa e fissa su di lui. In effetti, quella risposta e soprattutto quel nomignolo avevano fatto scattare in lei alcuni ragionamenti, alcune domande; cose che magari non le sarebbero venute in mente immediatamente in altri momenti, ma sentirsi rispondere così gentilmente e chiamare con un diminutivo da un Arcangelo le destava dei dubbi.

Gabriele capì il minuscolo errore che aveva fatto, ma non si corresse, tenendo a mente di utilizzare il suo nome completo da quel momento in avanti. Non tanto perché fosse stata una mossa pericolosa, non lo era, quanto perché inopportuno: non voleva che si facesse più domande di quante già non se ne facesse o sviluppasse più supposizioni di quelle che al momento le servivano.

«È passato poco più di un giorno, è successo qualcosa?»

Deborah scosse la testa, sorvolando sulla confidenza che Gabriele aveva fatto trasparire nei suoi confronti «No, o meglio, rimaniamo ad un punto morto. Il fatto che tu mi abbia detto che sono un angelo non ha cambiato le carte in tavola.»

«Cosa ti serve di preciso?»

«Sarebbe utile se tu… potessi dirmi quando sono sparita. O insomma da quando non riuscivi più a trovarmi.»

Gabriele fece una smorfia e si morse il labbro scuotendo la testa «Purtroppo non lo so, non conosco il giorno in cui ti sei... allontanata, per così dire.»

Deborah spalancò gli occhi, nonostante il sonno fosse pesante su di essi «Cioè mi stai dicendo che non sai nulla di più di ciò che hai già detto? Proprio niente?» era amareggiata, pensava che lui sapesse almeno poco di più, se non tutta la vicenda.

«Non ho detto questo,» iniziò, chiedendo poi con un cenno della mano se si potesse sedere sul letto accanto a lei, al quale lei rispose annuendo «solo che non so il giorno esatto in cui sei sparita. Vedi, noi due non ci incontravamo tutti i giorni, dall’ultima volta in cui ci siamo visti a quando ho avuto la certezza che non fossi più in Paradiso e che non riuscivo a rintracciarti è passata una settimana.»

Deborah alzò le braccia al cielo in segno stupito «Meglio di niente! Io non so nemmeno che mese fosse, restringerebbe il cerchio.»

«Se la metti così, allora, è successo nell’ultima settimana di Febbraio di due anni fa» disse con un po’ di amarezza lui, ricordando quei momenti e gli anni successivi, senza uno straccio di indizio. Si rese conto che probabilmente doveva avere uno sguardo triste, perciò scosse la testa e si destò dai suoi pensieri.

«Ho bisogno che tu mi faccia vedere le medicine che ti fanno prendere» aggiunse serio, aveva pensato molto a tutta la situazione nelle ultime 24 ore, più di quanto non ci avesse già pensato in due anni se possibile, e forse aveva intuito qualcosa di importante.

«Sì, le prendo subito» Deborah allungò una mano per raggiungere la borsa e tirò fuori le pillole da una piccola tasca interna chiusa da una cerniera «cosa pensi che ci sia dentro?»

Quella domanda lo fece sorridere, anche lei evidentemente ci aveva pensato, o aveva anche inconsciamente intuito qualcosa «Non lo so, ma sono piuttosto sicuro che non curino nulla» disse prendendo le pillole tra le mani.

Mentre lui scrutava le compresse di diversi colori e forme, Deborah lo fissava. Non solo in attesa di risposta. La ragazza continuava a chiedersi perché la stesse aiutando, e anche quale fosse stato il loro rapporto. Era chiaro a lei che un legame lo avevano avuto: forse avevano combattuto a lungo assieme, forse lei era un suo soldato, e anche particolarmente bravo, a giudicare da come la trattava.

Non lo sapeva, non ne aveva idea, in realtà faceva supposizioni senza sapere nemmeno come fossero organizzati i battaglioni angelici, o se lei avesse mai combattuto, ma raccontarsi delle storie sulle varie possibilità la aiutava a non pensare troppo al fatto di non sapere ancora niente.

Ad un certo punto Gabriele fece apparire un tavolino davanti a loro, dal nulla. Deborah ne fu sorpresa e sgranò gli occhi, ma lui era concentrato su quelle pillole. Le sparse sul piano di legno appena formatosi e ad una ad una iniziò a frantumarle o aprirle.

Deborah si sedette sul bordo del letto, sporgendosi al di là del braccio dell’arcangelo per guardare da vicino le polveri che si spargevano davanti ai loro occhi, ma stando attenta a non respirare troppo forte per non far volare tutto.

«Cos’hanno che non va?»

«Oh, hanno tutto che non va» fece una smorfia e fece passare tra le dita tutte le sostanze ad una ad una, nel più completo silenzio «sono tutti ingredienti molto molto rari, difficili da reperire.»

«Cosa fanno?» chiese Deborah a quel punto un po’ spazientita dal suo tergiversare.

«Diciamo che inibiscono i sensi e i poteri degli angeli, non li fanno sparire ma li rendono deboli abbastanza da poter giocare con i tramiti e scappare poi indisturbati. Ma secondo quello che mi hai raccontato da quando sei sparita ad adesso le hai sempre prese con regolarità, per due anni…»

«Quindi?» Deborah aveva quasi paura a chiederlo. E se l’angelo che era stesse lentamente morendo? E se fosse stato troppo tardi ed il processo irreversibile?  
Gabriele cercò una risposta rapida ed esaustiva, ma non aveva mai visto una cosa del genere e non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di trovare le parole per tentare di spiegare cosa poteva succedere, secondo ipotesi, nel peggiore dei casi, che i due seduti sul letto sentirono una voce alle loro spalle.

«Quindi qualcuno mi vuole spiegare cosa sta succedendo?» Dean si lanciò verso i due con velocità impressionante e diede una forte spinta a Gabriele, che però si mosse appena «Forse non hai capito che ci devi lasciare in pace.»

Gabriele si alzò irato, guardando Dean negli occhi con un fuoco di cui Deborah per qualche secondo ebbe paura «Forse tu non hai capito che sto cercando di aiutare Deborah, dato che voi due fannulloni non siete stati bravi nemmeno in questo! Cacciatori di cosa esattamente se non riuscite a mettere insieme quattro indizi?»

«Non ti azzardare mai più a dire cosa sappiamo e non sappiamo fare, a quanto ho capito sei tu quello che se l’è persa e che non vuole nemmeno affrontare la sua famiglia.»

Sam fece capolino dalla porta in un istante, giusto il tempo di prendere Dean per un braccio per impedirgli che strattonasse Gabriele per il colletto.

«Adesso, basta, Dean, mi sono stufata» disse Deborah ponendosi tra il Winchester e l’Arcangelo, a quel punto davvero stanca di tutto quel risentimento e tutta quell’ira, e anche ferita da quelle parole che tuttavia Dean non aveva pronunciato con malizia ma solo impulsività.

«Per prima cosa io non sono un oggetto, che si perde. In secondo luogo, l’ho chiamato io, perché forse ancora non è riuscito ad entrarti in testa che io sto male, okay? Non ce la faccio più ad alzarmi la mattina e trovare un evento ricordare qualcosa che è successo in quella maledetta clinica. Non ce la faccio più a guardarmi allo specchio e non sapere nemmeno il mio cognome, o cosa sia successo nell’incidente. Dio mio è così difficile capire che sapere che qualcuno mi stava cercando mi fa credere, magari anche solo un poco, che sono esistita veramente prima di tutto questo?» Deborah sputò tutte quelle parole come se se le stesse tenendo dentro da una vita. Non era arrabbiata, però, era solo esasperata, esasperata e stanca e voleva disperatamente che i ragazzi capissero ciò che stava passando, anche se sapeva che era difficile immaginarlo senza viverlo.

Dean dovette distogliere lo sguardo dai profondi occhi color cioccolato di Deborah, che lo fissavano quasi fino a penetrarlo, occhi che però alla sole luce della candela sembravano neri e senza fine.

«Io…»

«No, Dean, non dire nulla, stai in silenzio, per una volta.»

Dean annuì e fece due passi indietro, mentre Sam assisteva alla scena senza proferire parola. Deborah si voltò, riprendendo posto sul letto, e Gabriele fu l’unico che riuscì a veder brillare alla luce della fiamma una singola lacrima che le rigò la guancia destra, prima che la figura della ragazza sparisse di nuovo nella penombra.

Da un lato l’arcangelo era tentato dall’uscire di scena, i Winchester gli infliggevano un fastidio che pochi avrebbero potuto immaginare, ma semplicemente trovava impossibile lasciarla da sola proprio con loro, soprattutto dopo quelle parole. Lì non si trattava della sua famiglia che l’aveva esasperato fino a farlo scappare.

Deborah poggiò i gomiti sul tavolino e nascose il volto dietro le proprie dita intrecciate, per pensare, mentre tutti gli altri stavano in silenzio. Poi si schiarì la voce e risollevò il capo.  
«Gabriele mi ha detto più o meno quando sono scomparsa, non è una data esatta ma restringe il campo, e sono sicura che per un lasso di tempo così ristretto non sarà difficile isolare pochi casi nella città in cui mi hanno trovata. Tu cosa ne dici Sam?»

Sam annuì, ancora un po’ scombussolato dal sonno e dalle parole di Deborah, che lo stavano facendo riflettere molto.

«Ottimo. Dean, tu aiuta Sam nelle ricerche e dormi perché il viaggio verso il Tennessee dura quasi dodici ore, ed entro domani sera voglio arrivarci» la faceva sentire strana prendere le redini della situazione in quel modo, non era mai stata lei a fare i piani «Una volta lì voi due cercherete informazioni evitando la stazione di polizia, l’ospedale e la clinica, sanno fin troppo bene come sono fatte le vostre facce. Io e Gabriele ci occuperemo di questi posti. Qualcuno ha domande o non è d’accordo?» disse rivolgendo lo sguardo immediatamente a Dean.

«No, tutto chiarissimo. Dodici ore di viaggio, proprio quello che volevo.»

Poi lo sguardo si spostò su Gabriele, colpito e anche se non poteva ammetterlo anche orgoglioso di come avesse gestito il tutto prendendo il comando «Tua vita e tue memorie, non posso obiettare.»

«Adesso andiamo a letto, che siamo tutti molto stanchi… buonanotte ragazzi, e a domani mattina.»

«Buonanotte Deborah» dissero i due in coro, e poi si allontanarono per le scale bisbigliando qualcosa su ciò che era appena successo.

La ragazza prese un respiro profondo, si sentiva scombussolata da quello che aveva appena fatto: non credeva di avere la forza di prendersi la responsabilità di qualcosa in quel modo, ma nello stesso tempo era stato anche un atto liberatorio.

«Tu resta, per favore» disse, tirando una manica della camicia dell’Arcangelo, che si risedette sul letto accanto a lei.

Era combattuto, averla ritrovata fino a quel momento era semplicemente stata, nonostante tutto, una gioia immensa. Tuttavia si rese conto che quasi aveva dimenticato come ci si sentiva a stare vicino a lei, alla sua forza ed alle sue parole. Era un misto di emozioni rivederla esattamente come la ricordava ma senza che lei potesse riuscire a capire quanto non fosse cambiata di una virgola, nei modi di fare. Gabriele accennò un sorriso pieno di ammirazione.

«Perché sorridi e stai in silenzio? Sai, non riesco davvero a capire che tipo sei: tutto ironia, sarcasmo e battutine davanti a loro e poi con me non parli. Sono confusa e non capisco se lo fai di proposito o se ti trattieni per qualche motivo quando parli con me, o se fingi e se fingi con chi di noi lo fai.»

Il dubbio di Deborah era un dubbio legittimo, dal suo punto di vista poche cose erano chiare, ma Gabriele prese tutta quella come una domanda che non necessitava una risposta immediata e piuttosto riprese l’argomento delle pillole.

Lei, d’altra parte, non si aspettava che rispondesse, in realtà.

«Non credo che l’effetto di questi ingredienti sia irreversibile, ti ho già detto che percepisco, seppur flebile, la tua Grazia, ma…»

«Ma…?»

«Devi smettere di prenderle da adesso, devi sbarazzartene immediatamente.»

Deborah si morse il labbro, dubbiosa. Una volta era rimasta senza prenderle per tre settimane, a causa di una caccia, e già aveva iniziato a sentire voci e vedere cose strane, tanto da dover costringere i Winchester a sospendere tutto e andare a prendere altre medicine perché si sentiva impazzire. Ovviamente, quando ne parlava con loro, non faceva mai cenno ad eventi sovrannaturali, ma mascherava tutto sotto l’aspetto di normali malesseri come emicrania. Anche perché pensava che effettivamente ciò che vedeva e sentiva non potesse essere in alcun modo reale.

«Lo so che hai paura delle conseguenze, ma è l’unico modo per farti riprendere poteri e, forse, anche la memoria, così da capire anche come sei sparita. Ho paura che tu sia stata vittima di un attacco da parte di qualche angelo o demone particolarmente potente, che tu abbia perso la memoria per qualche ragione e che questi… incantesimi abbiano prolungato l’effetto finché non ne smaltisci gli effetti.»

La ragazza iniziò ad annuire «Sì, sì, penso che sia un ottimo modo di iniziare a capirci qualcosa, ma… se in questa clinica mi hanno dato queste medicine» disse mimando le virgolette con le mani «significa che sapevano che sono un angelo. Non può essere che siano stati loro a farmi perdere la memoria e tutto il resto?»  
Gabriele alzò le spalle «E chi può dirlo.»

Deborah prese un respiro profondo guardando il tavolino, poi dalla borsa tirò fuori dei fazzoletti e dopo averne dispiegato uno, spazzandole con una mano, vi fece cadere sopra tutte le polveri di vari colori.

«Vuoi che le faccia sparire?»

«No, non ce n’è bisogno, e voglio fare da sola» e con queste parole appallottolò il pezzo di carta e lo gettò nel cestino della stanza. Mai più avrebbe ripreso quelle pillole, ora che sapeva, si sarebbe tenuta pure la peggiore delle emicrania, avrebbe resistito ai peggiori incubi purché quella storia finisse.

Iniziò a passeggiare lentamente su e giù per la stanza. Era agitata, molto a dire il vero, per quello che poteva aspettarla il giorno dopo, ma cercava, ogni minuto che passava, di riordinare le idee e pensare a tutte le azioni possibili e tutti gli imprevisti che potevano capitare. Voleva essere pronta a tutto, per quanto possibile.

«Domani dovremo cercare di recuperare tutti i fascicoli che hanno su di me, è la prima cosa da fare. Avranno pure qualche nome, qualche data, se c’è la possibilità che siano stati loro a fare questo avranno molte più informazioni di quante potessi immaginare.»

La sua mente lavorava ad una velocità impressionante, mentre elaborava dal suo nuovo punto di vista l’idea di rientrare in quel posto. Già prima non le era mai piaciuto più di tanto, anche solo il ricordo le aveva sempre provocato una tristezza infinita, provocata principalmente dalla profonda solitudine che aveva provato chiusa lì dentro. Adesso il pensiero che ci fosse una possibilità anche minima che chi l’aveva curata - come dicevano - fosse in realtà la causa della sua perdita di memoria sarebbe anche stato capace di divorarla fino a farla esplodere dalla rabbia.

«Io non ricordo più com’è fatto quel posto, dovrei chiedere a Sam se riesce a trovare una piantina dell’edificio. Era un tale labirinto ed ero troppo confusa per preoccuparmi di ricordare i dettagli. E poi non ci sono più tornata, mai. Non avrei mai voluto ma data la situazione...»

Continuava a pensare ad alta voce e misurare la stanza con passi sempre più veloci. Si torturava freneticamente le dita delle mani e aveva perso ogni contatto con qualsiasi cosa le stesse attorno, anche l’aria che respirava le sembrava surrealmente pesante. Non si era nemmeno accorta che Gabriele aveva acceso la luce facendo schioccare le dita perché neanche i raggi della luna riuscivano più a rischiarare un po’ la stanza.

Lui fino a quel momento l’aveva lasciata parlare, se non altro perché aveva l’impressione che se l’avesse interrotta lei l’avrebbe probabilmente ignorato o fulminato, nella peggiore delle ipotesi, per averle fatto perdere il filo. Ma iniziava a notare la crescente ansia che traspariva dai suoi movimenti rigidi e le sue parole sempre più spezzate e meno comprensibili.  
«Deborah, Deborah, prendi un respiro un attimo e pensiamo ad un piano.»

Ma lei non stava ad ascoltarlo, anzi proprio non lo sentiva, tanto era caduta dentro i suoi pensieri e le sue ansie. L’arcangelo allora si alzò e si parò davanti a lei, prendendola in maniera ferma per le spalle, così che dovesse per forza riprendere contatto con la realtà.

«Deborah, calmati» disse con voce dolce ma decisa.

Lei reagì alzando il viso, che fino a quel momento era rimasto fisso sul pavimento.

Appena vide i suoi occhi dorati avvertì una sensazione strana, e di colpo il flusso di parole e la corsa delle sue dita si arrestarono. Le sue spalle si sciolsero e prese il primo vero respiro dopo minuti di suoni affannati ed arrancanti. Non era solo tornata con la mente sulla terra, ma aveva visto negli occhi di Gabriele qualcosa, qualcosa che le sfuggì dalle ciglia nel momento in cui l’aveva vista. Non aveva nemmeno avuto il tempo di afferrarla, solo una sensazione di già visto, anche se gli occhi dell’arcangelo da così vicino e così intensamente non li aveva mai scrutati. Ed allo stesso tempo era come la sensazione di vuoto che si prova quando ci si dimentica qualcosa di importante che si era pensato di dover fare di lì a poco, e che permane fastidiosa mentre si cerca di agguantare quel pensiero ormai sfuggito.

Qualcosa c’era, ma Deborah non riusciva a definirla. Eppure mista alla frustrazione di non essere in grado di delineare alla perfezione quell’idea, c’era anche tranquillità, come fosse il residuo di altro.

«Ci sono io con te, domani, okay? Non ci sei mai tornata? Va benissimo, non ci devi tornare da sola e se succede qualcosa io sono un arcangelo, non ho solo un paio di pistole e qualche legnetto appuntito» tentò di scherzare, apparentemente era la cosa che gli riusciva meglio in ogni occasione, a costo di sembrare un po’ fuori luogo.

«Va bene, hai ragione» la ragazza sorrise più tranquilla, grata di quella sottile battuta che era riuscita a farle risollevare il morale in quel momento «è che non ci sono mai tornata da quando ho incontrato Sam e Dean e questa cosa mi mette un po’ di agitazione.»

Gabriele annuì «lo capisco, ma non devi preoccuparti. Adesso voglio capire anche io che posto è quello. Magari non sei l’unico angelo che è stato rinchiuso là dentro, o magari non ci sono solo angeli. Non possiamo saperlo ma penso sia una cosa abbastanza grave in ogni caso.»

«Hai ragione.»

Non aveva pensato a quel lato della medaglia, era un’idea che non l’aveva nemmeno sfiorata. In effetti il filo conduttore dei suoi ricordi lì dentro era la solitudine, quasi reclusione, quindi non poteva effettivamente sapere se era sola davvero o se c’erano altri.

«Comunque non mi hai mai detto come hai incontrato i Winchester, o come mai ti hanno lasciata andare. Potrebbe essere importante.»  
Deborah inclinò la testa e mostrò un po’ di indecisione su quello che avrebbe dovuto rispondere. I due fatti in realtà erano collegati, e non sapeva quanto Gabriele potesse essere felice di ciò.

«In realtà possiamo dire che sono scappata, e loro mi hanno aiutata.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti di nuovo!  
> Eccoci qui al terzo capitolo, spero che la storia vi stia intrigando e tenendo attaccati allo schermo! Piano piano il mistero dietro la perdita di memoria di Deborah verrà rivelato, perciò non dimenticate di mettere la storia tra le ricordate o le seguite, se sto riuscendo ad attirare il vostro interesse, così potrete seguirne tutti gli sviluppi senza rischiare di perdervi nulla. A proposito, cosa iniziate a pensare del personaggio di Deborah? Vi piace? Vi sta antipatica o simpatica? Qualche feedback anche su di lei mi farebbe molto felice, così come mi fa felice vedere le visualizzazioni che salgono!  
> Ringrazio ancora chiunque recensisca (per ora solo Ciuffettina, fatevi avanti su) e davvero di cuore anche la mia beta. Mi sopporta tanto, merita un premio.  
> Non mi resta altro che salutarvi fino al prossimo capitolo, che non dovrebbe tardare ad arrivare dato che è già in scrittura.  
> A presto! 
> 
> Leysa Byrne


	4. Gradum Referimus

**CAPITOLO QUATTRO**

**Gradum referimus**

 

 _Another day goes without any change_  
_The feeling we live with still remains_  
_We're stuck in a hole and we're searching for anything to hold onto_  
_There has to be somewhere that we can be safe from the lives we live each day_  
_There has to be somewhere that we can be far away_  
_We have to escape and I will go anywhere if you just lead the way_

_[Escape - Hoobastank]_

 

Etowah, Tennessee. 18 Agosto 2007  
 

«No, no, no! Fanculo...» Dean imprecò aprendo il cofano fumante dell’Impala «cosa ti è successo, piccola?

«Forse non te ne occupi abbastanza?» disse Sam ironico. Ogni tanto pensava che il fratello si occupasse più della macchina che di lui.

«Scherzi? La controllo tutte le settimane, questa è colpa tua che l’hai guidata ieri sera» disse sventolando una mano per farsi strada nel fumo «Prendimi la cassetta degli attrezzi.»

Mentre Sam apriva il bagagliaio e cercava ciò che Dean gli aveva chiesto, delle nuvole che minacciavano pioggia iniziavano a coprire il cielo.

Non poteva esserci coincidenza migliore, pensava Sam, proprio quando finalmente avevano trovato un caso in un’estate arida di lavoro.

Dean cercava di trovare il problema ed aggiustarlo il più velocemente possibile, ma ogni tentativo di rimettere in moto l’Impala si concludeva con un buco nell’acqua.

Dopo circa mezz’ora di sudore, Dean e Sam sentirono un rumore provenire dall’altro capo della strada deserta: una macchina della polizia locale fece capolino dalla curva, iniziando poi a rallentare mentre si avvicinava sempre di più.

«Vi serve aiuto, ragazzi?» l’agente abbassò il finestrino così da potersi far sentire.

«Salve! No, grazie, ce l’abbiamo quasi fatta» rispose Dean, pulendosi le mani con un panno.

«Sicuri? Fossi in voi non rimarrei troppo sulla strada con questo tempo.»

«Ha ragione,» ammise Dean, guardando ancora una volta il cielo e poi Sam «c’è per caso una rimessa qui vicino dove possiamo andare e continuare?»

L’agente scosse la testa: «No, mi dispiace. Ma posso portarvi con me in centrale e far venire a prendere la macchina dal carro attrezzi e sistemarla nel nostro deposito. Sta arrivando una tempesta estive violenta, abbiamo anche diramato un allarme.»

Dean e Sam, vedendosi con le spalle al muro a causa di quell’insistenza e dell’Impala che non voleva ripartire, si trovarono costretti ad accettare. Si scambiarono un lungo sguardo, ma non vedevano altra scelta.

I fratelli salirono sul sedile posteriore della volante, e solo allora si accorsero che vi era già una ragazza nell’auto. Aveva gli occhi scavati e scuri, quasi neri. Sembrava non dormisse da giorni, ma ciò che catturò l’attenzione dei Winchester non fu quello, quanto la vestaglia da ospedale che indossava e i piedi nudi. Teneva lo sguardo basso e stropicciava un lembo del camice con le sue esili dita.

«Mi dispiace che siate capitati ad Etowah proprio in questo momento, con un tempo del genere non si può fare niente. Dove eravate diretti?»

«Uhm, nel Nord Carolina» rispose Sam, continuando a scrutare la ragazza, incuriosito.

«Penso che domani potrete ripartire» furono le ultime parole dell’agente prima che chiamasse la centrale per chiedere il carro attrezzi.

«Speriamo...» sussurrò Dean giocando con le chiavi della macchina. Diventava nervoso quando non andava a caccia per troppo tempo, e il fatto che la causa del contrattempo fosse dovuta all’Impala che non funzionava lo metteva ancora di più in agitazione. Inoltre, pensava costantemente a ciò che sarebbe successo non troppo tempo dopo: ai mastini infernali che sarebbero venuti a prenderlo, prima o poi, e da cui stavano disperatamente tentando di strapparlo.

Sam si schiarì la voce cercando di attirare l’attenzione del fratello, il quale si era perso tra i propri pensieri mentre guardava le case passare velocemente fuori dal finestrino.

«Cosa?» rispose, senza però voltarsi.

«Che ore sono?»

«Sono le tre circa» Dean pensò che fosse una domanda inutile, ma non gli diede peso, era già troppo occupato a pensare quante persone sarebbero morte se non fossero riusciti a ripartire entro un paio d’ore.

La ragazza, seduta tra i due fratelli, si voltò di scatto verso Sam e lo ringraziò con un cenno del capo. Era da un po’ che fissava il polso dell’altro senza riuscire a leggere l’ora, in effetti, e a quanto pare lui se ne doveva essere accorto.

«Di niente» sussurrò Sam, sorridendole con cortesia.

«È inutile perdere tempo con lei, tanto non risponde» disse seccato l’agente, mentre davanti a loro, alla fine della strada che stavano percorrendo, finalmente si poteva vedere la centrale di polizia.

«Cos’è successo?» fu Dean a chiedere questa volta.

«È scappata dall’ospedale psichiatrico. È pazza, non capisce.»

«Sono più sana di mente di lei!» sbottò visibilmente infastidita, sporgendosi verso i sedili anteriori. Oltre la palese stanchezza, in effetti, sembrava tutt’altro che fuori di senno. «E non è un ospedale psichiatrico.»

«Ah no? E cos’è?» chiese con tono ironico, prendendola in giro con la sua risata.

La ragazza si lasciò cadere di nuovo sullo schienale e non rispose. Non valeva la pena cercare di far ragionare certe persone, pensava, e nella sua situazione non voleva peggiorare le cose parlando troppo.

«Visto? Solo un pazzo scapperebbe a piedi nudi e si dirigerebbe verso la foresta» l’agente accostò e scese dalla macchina, dando agli altri tre appena il tempo di scendere a loro volta prima di strattonare via la ragazza «Non fare resistenza perché tanto non serve a niente, anzi, ti faccio mettere le manette ai piedi così non puoi scappare più.»  
Lei sbuffò ma lo seguì a testa bassa fin dentro, non aveva la forza fisica di opporsi.

Sam e Dean assistevano a tutta la scena in silenzio tenendosi qualche passo indietro, non volevano intromettersi in questioni che non li riguardavano, però storsero entrambi la bocca a quel comportamento da parte dell’agente. Poteva anche essere pazza, ma non pensavano che ciò gli permettesse di ridere di lei.

Il cielo era ormai nero e dei tuoni si propagarono nell’aria seguiti da una leggera pioggia. Il gruppo si affrettò a varcare la soglia, e i fratelli notarono che quella, probabilmente, era una delle stazioni di polizia più piccole in cui erano mai stati, e loro ne avevano viste molte. Non che la città fosse un grande centro di attrazione turistica.

«Sedetevi pure dove volete, ragazzi» fece loro cenno verso le sedie vuote sparse per la sala. Subito dopo si diresse verso la propria scrivania, prese delle chiavi da dentro un cassetto bloccato da una combinazione, e aprì una cella libera poco distante. Vi spinse dentro la ragazza, che liberò dalle manette, e richiuse con un sonoro tonfo la cella.

«Non crede che sia un po’ strano un temporale del genere in questo periodo, agente...»

«Brooks» rispose gioviale a Dean.

«Succede spesso?»

«No, in effetti no, non ho visto delle previsioni così brutte dall’inverno di 4 anni fa, ma immagino possa capitare.»

«Può capitare» ripeté a bassa voce voltandosi verso Sam, il quale però non sembrava turbato «Insomma, possibile che sembri strano solo a me?»

«Dean, lo so che volevi lavorare, ma siamo bloccati, non possiamo farci niente. Non puoi trovare mostri ovunque ti giri solo perché sei annoiato.»

Mentre i due borbottavano a bassa voce per non farsi sentire dall’agente - il quale sembrava essere da solo in servizio, dato che la centrale sarebbe stata deserta se non fosse stato per loro - un uomo irruppe violentemente nella sala.

«Io devo parlare con lo sceriffo immediatamente!» urlò a gran voce facendosi strada dalle scrivanie. Il cappotto umido penzolava seguendo il suo corpo troppo piccolo per esso, e gli occhiali gli davano l’aria di essere un vecchio professore ormai in via di pensionamento.

«Io devo lasciare la città! Il motore della mia macchina è esploso ma i meccanici sono chiusi e nessuno vuole darmi un’auto di cortesia, tutto perché avete diramato quello stupido allarme!» era furibondo.

Sam e Dean si scambiarono uno sguardo piuttosto eloquente. Non poteva essere una coincidenza che due macchine che stavano cercando di lasciare la città smettessero di funzionare o avessero un guasto esattamente nello stesso giorno.

«Signore...»

«No! Non accetto scuse!»

Il battibecco andò avanti per un paio di minuti prima di spostarsi in un luogo più appartato, nel tentativo vano del poliziotto di calmare l’uomo totalmente fuori di sé.

«Dicevi, Sam? Non c’è bisogno di dire che te l’avevo detto» disse soddisfatto Dean mentre si alzava dalla sua sedia.

l fratello alzò gli occhi e non parlò, pur di non dargli ragione.

«Che giorno è oggi?»

I fratelli si voltarono verso la cella.

«Che giorno è?» ripetè la ragazza, mentre si massaggiava i polsi ancora arrossati dalle manette. Stava seduta sul letto sospeso della cella, senza guardare nessuno dei due.

«18 Agosto, perché?» rispose Sam.

«L’anno»

«2007. Come ti chiami?»

La ragazza annuì abbassando la testa, e mormorò qualcosa contando sulle dita, come se stesse facendo qualche sorta di calcolo «Deborah, mi chiamo Deborah.»

«Deborah come?» chiese Dean.

Lei scosse la testa, sospirando con espressione amareggiata «Questo non so dirvelo.»

Dean aggrottò le sopracciglia «Come sarebbe a dire?»

 

«Io so solo il mio nome, ho… ho perso la memoria dopo un incidente. Quello che l’agente chiama ospedale psichiatrico è una clinica per il recupero della memoria.» Rispose Deborah, adesso alzatasi in piedi e barcollante vicino alle sbarre della cella, per evitare di dover parlare a voce troppo alta.

«E perché cerchi di scappare? Non ti stanno aiutando?»

Ovviamente la risposta fu un secco no, abbellito da non esattamente dolci parole sul fatto che la stessero trattenendo lì dentro anche se lei aveva più volte tentato di firmare per essere dimessa.

I fratelli furono colpiti da quanti fantasiosi insulti fosse riuscita mettere insieme tutti nella stessa frase. E poi a Sam, dopo quel breve scambio di battute, venne un’idea.

«Non possono tenerti dentro se non vuoi. Ti aiuteremo noi ad uscire da questa clinica, siamo avvocati.»

Dean strabuzzò gli occhi ma tentò di rimanere calmo.

«Ah, sì! Ma siamo in società e le decisioni si prendono in due. Scusaci un attimo.»

Sam venne violentemente strattonato via metri più in là dopo quelle parole.

«Avvocati? Ma cosa sei, impazzito? Perché dovremmo aiutarla?»

«Calmati, Dean. Hai idee migliori per avere una scusa per rimanere in città qualche giorno in più dopo che la tempesta se ne sarà andata? C’è qualcosa sotto, e dobbiamo scoprire cosa è. Intanto lei può dirci se ha visto o sentito qualcosa di insolito e aiutarci in cambio di aiuto per tirarla fuori. Non mi sembra pazza o pericolosa: facciamo anche un favore a qualcuno che non è preso di mira da un mostro, una volta tanto.»

Dean si passò una mano fra i capelli e sbuffò, ma la perenne sensazione di noia che lo attanagliava nell’ultimo periodo rispose al posto suo.

«Va bene, va bene.»

Deborah si schiarì la voce per richiamare la loro attenzione «Scusate se vi interrompo, ma anche volendo aiutarmi, io non potrei pagarvi.»

«Non sarà necessario» fece Dean mentre tornavano vicino a lei «Basta che risponderai ad alcune nostre domande, che potranno sembrarti strane, e considereremo tutto pagato.»

«Se non è un problema per voi non lo è per me...» si risedette un po’ stranita, ma finché l’avessero aiutata ad andare via, avrebbe accettato qualsiasi cosa.

«Certo che la gente è pazza! Che possiamo farci noi se le macchine si rompono?» l’agente rientrò nella stanza ridacchiando, e il suo comportamento verso i cittadini e l’intera situazione in generale iniziava ad insospettire molto i Winchester.

«Penso che ci sia un problema ben più importante al momento, agente Brooks.» iniziò Sam, che già stava iniziando ad elaborare un piano per far sembrare plausibile la loro entrata in scena.

«Sarebbe a dire?» rispose serafico, posando finalmente il cappotto sulla propria sedia.

«Noi siamo gli avvocati Murdock e Nelson, veniamo dalla città qui vicino, e dovremmo parlare con questa ragazza.» Dean sorrise, compiaciuto dalla propria scelta di cognomi.

«E cosa c’entrano due avvocati con lei?»

Sam prese la parola, colto da un’illuminazione: «Vede, tempo fa abbiamo iniziato a lavorare al caso della scomparsa di una ragazza di nome Deborah per conto dei suoi genitori. Ci era arrivata notizia che fosse tenuta contro la sua volontà da qualche parte in una città di questa contea, ma le indagini non erano arrivate a molto. Ma adesso che l’abbiamo trovata...»

Ma venne interrotto «Volontà? Vi ho detto che è pazza, e pericolosa, la tengono rinchiusa per questo.»

«Con tutto il dovuto rispetto, agente, le sembra pericolosa una ragazza di un metro e settanta che pesa, ad occhio e croce, non più di cinquanta chili?» Dean lo guardò con lo sguardo peggiore che riuscì ad assumere: Sam gli avrebbe detto che guardava troppi telefilm quando si comportava così «Non sta a lei decidere se è pazza: adesso dobbiamo parlare con lei e con chi di dovere alla clinica che l’ha in cura. E non può impedircelo.»

«La clinica non è raggiungibile con questo tempo» incalzò l’agente ignorando il tono di sfida di Dean.

«Intanto parleremo con lei allora.»

«Chi vi dice che quella ragazza sia proprio lei? A stento sa il suo nome.»

«Abbiamo anche una sua foto, e corrisponde. Se mi dice dove avete fatto portare l’auto prendo tutti i documenti.» disse Sam con tutta la calma del mondo, al contrario di Dean. Lui avrebbe voluto studiare per fare quel lavoro, e avrebbe ammesso anche di sentirsi fiero di sé stesso in quel preciso momento.

L’agente annuì accettando la sconfitta, lanciando le chiavi che aveva ancora in mano sulla scrivania. Poi si passò una mano sulla fronte. «L’ultima porta del corridoio sulla destra, la apra, dà su un cortile. Di fronte c’è un grande magazzino, se è chiuso la macchina sarà da qualche parte nello slargo, se è aperto dica che la mando io e la faranno entrare.»

«Grazie mille.» 

 

  
Sam entrò nella stanza degli interrogatori e lasciò cadere sul tavolo il malloppo di fogli che custodiva gelosamente nel bagagliaio dell’Impala.

«Sapevo che sarebbero tornati utili un giorno!»

Nessuno dei due si accorse che a Deborah quella frase non suonò proprio corretta e li aveva guardati male per questo.

«Perché ha le manette?» chiese Sam infastidito.

«Il campione di intelletto di là non ha voluto togliergliele.»

Sam prese la graffetta che teneva assieme i primi documenti della consistente pila e iniziò a forzare la serratura «Hai detto di non ricordare assolutamente nulla, vero?»

La ragazza annuì debolmente, quasi sentendosi in colpa per la sua situazione.

«Quindi posso inventare i nomi dei tuoi genitori? Sei assolutamente sicura di non saperli?»

Lei strabuzzò gli occhi «Ma sarebbe legale questa cosa?»

Sam la liberò dalle manette e scambiò un profondo ed eloquente sguardo con il fratello.

«Tecnicamente nemmeno quello che stanno facendo loro lo è, perciò...»

«Armi pari, ho capito, non possono lamentarsi.»

La ragazza era sveglia, e non gli avrebbe dato guai con parole di troppo alle persone sbagliate: Sam mostrò il suo apprezzamento con un mezzo sorriso compiaciuto. Dean lo notò e non riuscì a non farsi scappare una risatina malamente nascosta da un finto colpo di tosse.

«Okay, quindi, mentre il mio collega prepara i documenti io posso andare avanti con le domande?»

Sam fece scattare la penna e annuì, mentre iniziava a compilare dei moduli e apporre firme.

«Bene, quando sei scappata esattamente dalla clinica?»

«Ieri, soltanto ieri, in realtà. Nel pomeriggio.»

«E hai idea di quando è stato diramato l’allarme per questo temporale?»

Deborah ci pensò qualche secondo, ripercorrendo mentalmente la strada fatta nelle ultime 24 ore.

«Stanotte, non molto tardi però, prima della mezzanotte di sicuro. Ho sentito il comunicato da una macchina della polizia, ad un certo punto.»

 _Quindi si è sviluppata dal nulla, solo lì probabilmente, nessuna previsione meteo l’ha segnalata_ pensò Dean.

«E il tempo era normale, prima.»

«Il sole spaccava le pietre, io sudavo solo con questo camice addosso.»

«Senti, hai notato punti freddi, luci che si accendono e si spengono, persone che si comportano in modo strano… qualsiasi cosa fuori dalla norma?»

Dean si rendeva conto che essendo stata rinchiusa dentro la clinica probabilmente non aveva la concezione di cosa fosse normale in quella città e cosa no, ma valeva la pena tentare.

Un’idea si faceva strada nella mente di Deborah, ma stette zitta e continuò a rispondere alle domande.

«Niente di tutto ciò, ma… molte macchine, per non dire tutte, che hanno tentato di lasciare la città da quel momento in poi si sono rotte. Spente, fumanti. Credo sia strano, no?»  
Dean annuì elaborando varie teorie «e come fai a saperlo?»

«Le ho viste con i miei occhi. Anche io sono rimasta bloccata, appena prima del cartello che segna il confine. Un animale, credo, mi ha attaccata stamattina, e non sono riuscita a rialzarmi prima che mi trovassero.»

Deborah si alzò e tirò su la vestaglia, volendo mostrare i graffi lasciati sulla sua gamba da quelli che le erano sembrati artigli, ma con sua grande sorpresa la sua pelle era liscia.

«Ma...» iniziò a tastare la gamba, nemmeno un livido, un ricordo del dolore e bruciore atroci che aveva provato.

«Cosa?» Sam e Dean chiesero in coro vedendola inquieta.

«C’era una ferita qui, ed era enorme, non può essere sparita così!» Deborah si risedette confusa, torturandosi le mani per l’ansia: temeva che adesso i due avvocati la credessero pazza e non la aiutassero più ad uscire da lì. Tuttavia, la sua preoccupazione venne dissipata pochi secondi dopo, quando Sam, che aveva ascoltato diligentemente tutto quanto, passò un documento al “collega” per farglielo firmare.

«Voi… mi credete?»

«Certo» affermò Sam, guardando l’orologio al polso «Perché non dovremmo?»

«Perché… l’agente di là ha detto che sono pazza e adesso spunta fuori che non ho più una ferita che sono assolutamente convinta di aver avuto?»

I fratelli cercarono velocemente una delle loro solite scuse davanti all’impassibilità che mostravano di fronte a quelle stranezze, ma Deborah parlò di nuovo.

«Voi non siete avvocati, vero?» diede voce alle sue intuizioni.

Dean si schiarì la voce e fece cenno a Sam di spiegare.

«Io ho studiato per diventarlo ma no, non lo siamo.»

Deborah li guardò con sguardo fisso, in attesa di ulteriori spiegazioni, non si accontentava.

«Siamo fratelli in realtà, io sono Sam, lui e Dean e noi...»

«Cacciamo mostri» tagliò corto.

«Mostri?» sussurrò cercando di contenere lo stupore e il riso che quell’affermazione avevano suscitato in lei «I mostri esistono?»

Dean fece spallucce come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo «Sì, e noi li cacciamo ed uccidiamo. Pensiamo che in questa città ci sia qualcosa che non va, una presenza sovrannaturale che ha influenzato il tempo e che evidentemente vuole qualcosa o qualcuno, dato che non lascia andare via nessuno. Io credo che sia un demone ma non ne sono sicuro.»

Sam annuì, anche lui aveva pensato alla stessa cosa.

Deborah deglutì, la naturalezza con cui Dean parlava la metteva a disagio, iniziava a pensare davvero che quello che diceva fosse vero.

«E voi pensate che la ferita...»

«Non sia vera. Stamattina la nostra macchina si è piantata mentre ci dirigevamo verso la città accanto ma non c’era nulla di rotto. Forse questo demone ci sta facendo vedere quello che vuole solo per… non so per cosa, ma è strano. I demoni non provocano allucinazioni, a quanto sappiamo.»

«Forse è una strega?» chiese Sam.

«Può essere.»

«Okay, aspettate, fatemi capire,» Deborah si alzò di scatto con ritrovata forza fisica e si poggiò con le mani sul tavolo «Siete seri?»

Sam e Dean annuirono seriamente.

«Non uscirò mai di qui» Deborah si voltò contro il muro e vi appoggiò la fronte «ed io che mi ero fidata...»

«No! Ne uscirai davvero! Ormai non ti lasciamo qui, ti diamo la nostra parola...» il fratello minore la rassicurò, scorrendo velocemente tra le scartoffie che aveva riempito «Devi solo firmare questo.»

Deborah prese dei fogli tra le mani, ancora un po’ tremanti per via delle manette che le avevano costretto i polsi, e li pose sul tavolo in fila.

«Deborah Miller?» chiese leggendo, molto sorpresa dal fatto che riuscisse a capire tutto ciò che c’era scritto: non aveva mai letto nulla prima di allora, se non parole sparse, sporadiche e formate da poche lettere «figlia di Thomas Miller e Rachel Harvey?»

Sam annuì «Sono nomi che ho inventato, non c’è bisogno che li memorizzi, tanto loro sanno che non ricordi nulla.»

«Giusto...» sussurrò, finendo di leggere le ultime righe prima dello spazio lasciato in bianco per la firma. Dean le porse prontamente una penna, guardandola fisso. Deborah la accettò e dopo qualche tentativo riuscì ad impugnarla discretamente bene per essere in grado di firmare: anche quella era una cosa che non aveva mai fatto da quando si era risvegliata, per questo motivo ebbe qualche difficoltà. Fu frustrante, l’avrebbe ammesso: si rese conto in quel momento che un atto facile come quello le risultava difficoltoso, e d’un tratto iniziò a sentirsi inadeguata rispetto ad altre sfide ben peggiori che avrebbe potuto incontrare una volta libera. Ma si scrollò di dosso quel pensiero in un istante perché la voglia di chiudere quella porta e lasciarsi indietro quei… quanto era passato? Mesi? Anni? Non lo sapeva, ma intrappolare quel tempo nel passato era il suo obiettivo principale.

«E adesso?»

«Adesso dobbiamo cercare di capire ciò che sta succedendo» disse Dean, schiarendosi poi la voce ed alzandosi dalla propria sedia «Sicura di non aver notato nient’altro di strano?»

Deborah si morse il labbro pensando e ripensando a ciò che aveva visto e a chi aveva incontrato nelle ultime ore ma niente di insolito le venne in mente.

Dean aprì la porta e le fece segno di passare, mentre Sam raccoglieva le carte.

«Le manette» la ragazza le riprese dal tavolo e le porse a Dean «prima le avevo, è meglio che me le rimetti.»

Dean fece un sorrisetto, era attenta, quasi quasi avrebbe ringraziato il fratello per aver avuto l’idea di aiutarla. Le chiuse le manette di nuovo attorno ai polsi, ma questa volta un po’ più lente, di modo che non le avrebbero fatto male e se le sarebbe potute sfilare da sola se mentre loro erano via l’agente gliele avesse lasciate addosso.

 

I Winchester uscirono dalla stazione di polizia ed iniziarono a guardarsi intorno, cercando di capire da dove iniziare le indagini. Fortunatamente lo sceriffo, che mentre parlavano con

Deborah era tornato e poi aveva spiegato loro la causa della mancanza di agenti, aveva offerto loro una macchina di servizio. In quel modo sarebbe stato molto più semplice spostarsi.

«I demoni non possono controllare le condizioni meteo, giusto?»

«Giusto» rispose Dean mentre sistemava qualche arma tra i vestiti, per avere tutto a portata di mano.

«Avviciniamoci al confine intanto, e vediamo cosa troviamo.»

Dean si mise alla guida e in poco tempo raggiunse quasi la fine della strada che avevano percorso quella stessa mattina.

«Fermati qui» lo avvisò Sam, prima che arrivassero al punto in cui l’Impala si era guastata: voleva evitare altri spiacevoli contrattempi. Mentre si avvicinavano al cartello che segnava la fine della città, scorsero un mucchietto scuro accanto al palo saldato per terra. I fratelli si guardarono, straniti, da quella distanza non riuscivano effettivamente a definire cosa potesse essere, ma le opzioni in fondo non erano molte, per quello che avevano potuto intuire.

«Dici che sono sacchetti per incantesimi?» chiese Sam, cercando in tasca l’accendino.

«Perché non ti avvicini?»

Sam si voltò verso di lui con l’espressione di qualcuno che non voleva morire di lì a poco.

«Non guardare me! Sono già condannato, non voglio anche essere… colpito da un fulmine o che so io.»

«Va bene.» 

Sam non era contento delle parole che aveva usato Dean, sembrava che non gliene importasse nulla del fatto che stava per morire, che lo avrebbe lasciato solo, che… lasciò perdere e si iniziò ad avvicinare cautamente al cartello. Sentiva un pizzicore dietro al collo, quella sensazione di qualcosa di brutto che sta per accadere e non puoi farci niente per evitarla.

Accese l’accendino e lo lanciò verso il mucchio mentre velocemente arretrava di nuovo. La stoffa e le polveri iniziarono a bruciare lasciando un certo odore amarognolo nell’aria, ma con grande sorpresa di Sam e Dean il cielo non accennò a schiarirsi.

«Ce ne devono essere altri» disse Dean, tirando fuori la mappa della città per controllare i confini «Ci vorrà tutta la giornata. Odio le stronze.»

Sam lo guardò interrogativo, dopo aver dato uno sguardo alla mappa.

«Streghe, streghe, mi confondo sempre.»

«Andiamo.»

Uno dopo l’altro riuscirono a trovare e bruciare tutti i mucchietti di sacchetti per incantesimi sparsi lungo il perimetro della città: non senza pericoli. Un paio di volte, a causa dei non proprio evidentissimi confini del territorio, avevano rischiato che chissà quale male si abbattesse sopra di loro, ma fortunatamente riuscirono a cavarsela senza un graffio.

Il cielo finalmente era tornato sereno, e i Winchester intravidero anche una macchina varcare la soglia di Etowah.

Tutto era tornato normale senza che nessuno avesse avuto il sospetto di qualcosa. Adesso dovevano solo trovare la strega.

I fratelli si diressero di nuovo verso la centrale di polizia, mentre la città si faceva più viva, dal momento che l’allerta per il maltempo era stata sciolta. Mentre posteggiavano l’Impala dall’altro lato della strada, scorsero pure il vecchio con il cappotto troppo grande ballonzolare nel tentativo di correre via tutto contento.

«Tu chiedi allo sceriffo se ti può fare accedere all’archivio per trovare i documenti di Deborah e nel frattempo cerca qualcosa che ci può essere utile, io parlo con lei ancora un po’» disse Sam scendendo dalla macchina.

Dean gli lanciò un’occhiata compiaciuta accompagnata da un sorrisetto malizioso «I due piccioncini...»

Ma venne interrotto da Sam a metà della frase «Smettila! È spaventata e vuole a tutti i costi uscire e non ci sta dicendo qualcosa, secondo me.»

«Vai a punirla per questo» rise, ancora una volta con malizia nella voce.

Sam volse gli occhi al cielo e lo ignorò. Nello stesso momento, però, sentirono un urlo provenire da dentro la stazione di polizia: era l’urlo di una donna. La voce arrivò alle loro orecchie chiarissima e la terra sotto i loro piedi iniziò a tremare così forte da far scattare gli allarmi delle macchine di tutto il vicinato. Si fiondarono dentro l’edificio e la videro.

Una donna alta, bruna, vestita di nero dava loro le spalle, mentre pochi agenti giacevano per terra in pozze di sangue e in posizioni assurde.

«Sam! Dean! Aiutatemi» La voce di Deborah era sempre più spezzata. Si divincolava con tutte le sue forze mentre la figura la teneva bloccata contro al muro a quasi mezzo metro da terra.

La donna si voltò senza lasciare andare la ragazza, e i suoi occhi si mostrarono completamente neri ai due fratelli.

«Un demone?» Dean esclamò tenendo la pistola puntata fissa sulla donna.

«Sorpreso?»

Con un movimento agile della mano fece volare l’arma lontano da Dean e fece finire lui per terra. Poi la sua attenzione si spostò su Sam.

«Lasciala andare. Strega.»

«Ah, vedo che non vi sfugge niente! Avete anche trovato i miei sacchetti degli incantesimi? Il clima sta tornando caldo» fece sarcastica, sventolando una mano contro il fratello minore e facendolo finire violentemente contro una scrivania.

«Cosa vuoi da me?» Deborah forzò le parole fuori dalla sua bocca mentre l’aria nei suoi polmoni faticava sempre di più ad entrare «Chi sei?»

«Mi chiamo Eleksha, ma non penso ti serva il mio nome una volta che ti avrò uccisa.»

«Elektra? Come la supereroina? Eh sì, è sempre stata un po’ una stronza» Dean la colpì alle spalle per farle perdere la concentrazione e farle lasciare andare Deborah, la quale pochi

secondi dopo infatti cadde a terra.

« _Exorcizamus te, ominis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas..._ » Sam si avvicinò alla demone recitando l’esorcismo a memoria.

Lei urlò mentre sentiva le membra costrette a stare ferme.

« _...omnis incursio infernali adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te..._ »

Dean recuperò prontamente le chiavi della cella e liberò Deborah, accompagnandola poi fuori dalla stazione, al sicuro, facendola salire sull’Impala mentre recuperava la boccetta di acqua santa.

La demone si contorceva con gli occhi neri fissi sul soffitto, mentre Sam continuava.

« _...Ut Eccelsiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus, audi nos!_ »

Dean rientrò nella stazione e svuotò la boccetta sul demone, il quale in un attimo lasciò il corpo della donna disperdendosi come fumo nell’aria.

«Eleksha… non l’avevo mai sentito» sussurrò Sam mentre guardavano il corpo che giaceva a terra.

«Chiunque fosse aveva già ucciso questa strega, meno lavoro per noi.»

«Dean!» Sam lo ammonì, guardandolo storto.

In quel preciso momento lo sceriffo entrò nella sala e fece cadere ciò che aveva in mano per lo sgomento.

«Cosa è successo qui?» guardò i fratelli in attesa di spiegazioni.

«Noi non ne abbiamo idea… abbiamo sentito delle urla e abbiamo trovato tutto così» rispose Sam.

Lo sceriffo camminò tra i corpi dei suoi agenti tenendo una mano sulla bocca, incredulo. Poi vide la cella aperta.

«La ragazza! La pazza!»

«Non c’entra nulla! È stata proprio lei ad aver urlato. Quella donna aveva tentato di entrare nella sua cella, l’abbiamo fatta uscire noi, adesso è nella nostra macchina» rispose questa volta il fratello maggiore.

«Che aspettate a riportarla dentro?» sbuffò lo sceriffo da sotto i baffi.

«Io penso che sia meglio se non rientra, è in stato di shock al momento… e poi dobbiamo portarla alla clinica per parlare delle sue dimissioni.»

«Ma… voi chi vi credete di essere?»

«I suoi avvocati, sceriffo, ricorda?» Dean tirò fuori il tesserino, irritato dall’uomo.

«Ah, già… suppongo che l’interrogatorio non si potrà svolgere qui...»

 _Lei dice?_ avrebbe voluto rispondere Dean, ma si limitò ad annuire.

«Va bene, fate il vostro lavoro lontano da qui.»

 

Deborah si limitò ad indicare la strada a Sam e Dean, mentre la riportavano nella clinica. Aveva provato a scappare un paio di volte, la strada la ricordava perfettamente, la sua mente era libera da qualsiasi altra informazione. Non riusciva a pensare in maniera coerente, però, in quel momento. Quello che era successo nella centrale di polizia l’aveva sconvolta e quel demone… aveva cercato di possederla, e non ci era riuscito, ma questo non voleva dirlo a Sam e Dean. Pensava costantemente che ciò che vedeva era dato dalle allucinazioni che ogni tanto tornavano, perciò non dava a queste cose troppo peso.

Era buio quando arrivarono a destinazione, e la ragazza faceva fatica a scendere dall’auto. Quel posto era il suo incubo, non voleva entrarci di nuovo.

«Ascolta Deborah, dobbiamo chiederti di non fare cenno a quello che è successo, chiaro? Noi sappiamo che è reale e non ti inventeresti nulla, ma loro no» le disse Dean, mentre salivano le scale che portavano ad un ingresso rialzato.

«Mi farei anche cucire la bocca se necessario. Non dirò nulla, state tranquilli.»

Suonarono ed il grande portone venne aperto dopo pochi secondi.

Il direttore in persona si trovava al di là della soglia e li scrutava alla luce delle lampade esterne. Deborah l’aveva riconosciuto e fece mezzo passo indietro.

Sfortunatamente anche lui la riconobbe immediatamente.

«Portatela dentro» disse facendo cenno alle guardie che stavano lì accanto alla porta.

«Non così in fretta» Sam e Dean mostrarono i loro tesserini e le guardie si fermarono «Siamo avvocati, e dobbiamo parlare con il direttore.»

«Io sono il direttore, di cosa si tratta? Spero che non abbia combinato nulla perché già sono state disposte misure di sicurezza più alte per non farla più scappare.»

«Forse non ha capito, noi siamo i suoi avvocati, dello studio Murdock e Nelson, e siamo qui per trattare le sue dimissioni» disse duro Dean.

Il direttore sbiancò e fece cenno alle guardie di rimettersi ai loro posti.

«Seguitemi.»

I quattro, dopo aver attraversato in silenzio un dedalo infinito di corridoi, si ritrovarono in una stanza bianca, asettica, tipica di ospedale. Il direttore digitò un numero al telefono fisso alla parete e chiese alla persona che aveva risposto di raggiungerli il prima possibile in quella che chiamò semplicemente “sala di terapia dell’ala ovest”.

«Iniziamo noi, se non le dispiace» fu Dean a parlare, mentre tutti prendevano posto attorno ad un tavolo di metallo.

«Prego.»

«La signorina Deborah Miller, è questo il suo cognome, è tenuta dentro questa struttura da molto tempo ed i suoi genitori la cercano da quando è scomparsa. Abbiamo ragione di ritenere che sia stata tenuta qui contro la sua volontà.»

«E questo cosa glielo fa credere?»

«Ce lo ha detto lei, semplice» incalzò Sam.

«Come ben sapete siamo autorizzati a trattenerla se viene considerata un pericolo per sé stessa o per altre persone» rispose il direttore, convinto delle sue affermazioni e per nulla turbato.

«Allora vogliamo vedere tutta la documentazione da quando è entrata nella vostra struttura fino ad adesso, con tutte le carte del giudice che afferma l’infermità mentale della ragazza.

Da quanto abbiamo visto, e da quando è scappata è stata tutto il tempo in presenza nostra e di un medico che ha affermato i nostri sospetti, Deborah non presenta alcun segno di pericolo per lei o chi le sta intorno» continuò serio Sam.

«Cosa succede qui? Chi siete voi?» un uomo pelato e dagli occhi chiari entrò nella stanza seriamente preoccupato e con una valigetta in mano.

«Ah, eccoti. Murdock, Nelson, questo è l’avvocato della clinica, siete così gentili da ripetere e approfondire ciò che avete detto?»

Deborah ascoltava tutti in silenzio, era scossa e rigida. Faceva fatica a rimanere in quella stanza con quelle persone, non vedeva l’ora di uscire, e aveva paura che Sam e Dean non riuscissero nel loro intento.

Li ascoltava negoziare, parlare di documenti, discutere della sua sanità mentale e quant’altro. Non capiva molto di quello che stavano facendo, ovviamente, ma sembrava che agli occhi del direttore e dell’avvocato sembrassero dei legali in piena regola. Sam, soprattutto, sembrava totalmente sicuro delle parole che utilizzava: tutta quella terminologia tecnica le faceva girare la testa.

«Voglio che sia chiaro con me, Deborah è davvero un pericolo?» Sam chiese alzando leggermente la voce.

Il direttore esitò per un minuto, guardava l’avvocato, che ad un certo punto annuì.

«No, non lo è.»

«Fateci avere tutta la documentazione necessaria per le dimissioni entro tre ore e la nostra cliente non vi accuserà di averla tenuta contro la sua volontà. Tutto ciò di illegale che siete riusciti a fare verrà cancellato» Dean aveva capito la situazione, qualcosa non andava in quella clinica, e chi ci lavorava sembrava quasi non volerne rivelare nemmeno l’esistenza.

Puntare sul silenzio era la cosa migliore che potessero fare.

Deborah dal canto suo non obiettò. Per lei andava bene qualsiasi cosa.

«Il giudice dovrebbe firmare la sentenza, non sarà così semplice a quest’ora di notte.»

Sam guardò l’orologio: era ormai l’una.

«Domani mattina allora.»

«È un piacere lavorare con persone preparate come voi» l’avvocato accettò tendendo loro la mano, con un pizzico di sarcasmo nella voce.

«Speriamo lo sia anche per noi. Domani mattina» ripeté Sam «Lei per stanotte viene con noi, se non avete nulla in contrario.»

Il direttore annuì «Vi accompagno alla porta.»

Il silenzio tombale che regnava tra quei corridoi era quasi surreale, e dava i brividi ai fratelli, i quali contribuirono a renderlo ancora più spettrale non accennando a scambiarsi nemmeno una parola.

Arrivati all’Impala Deborah si lasciò andare sul sedile portandosi le mani sul volto.

«Deborah, qualcosa non va?»

Chiese Sam, preoccupato, decidendo di sedersi accanto a lei. La ragazza tremava dalla testa ai piedi, Dio solo sapeva come ancora non avesse avuto un crollo nervoso dopo quella giornata.

«Io non so come avete fatto, non ce la faccio più a stare là dentro.»

«Ehi, non te ne devi più preoccupare, l’avevamo detto che ti avremmo portata via» Sam le cinse le spalle con un braccio e lei si piegò istintivamente verso di lui, mentre un peso enorme lasciava il suo petto.

«Quei figli di puttana non sanno nemmeno cosa sia la parola “legale”, non potevano trattenerti» disse Dean, mettendo in moto la macchina «Faccio da autista?» aggiunse, facendo cenno al posto vuoto accanto a lui.

Sam lo guardò storto, cercando di ricordargli di usare il tatto, una volta tanto, ma Deborah, con sua sorpresa, rise alla battuta.

«Tecnicamente nemmeno quello che fate voi è legale.»

«Sono dettagli» disse Dean, iniziando a vagare in cerca di un motel nelle vicinanze. Per fortuna ce n’era uno solo ad un isolato dalla clinica.

I due fratelli presero due stanze, una per loro ed una per Deborah. Si scusarono svariate volte per la scarsa qualità del rifugio ma a lei non importava: era finalmente ad un passo dall’essere libera e di certo non si sarebbe messa a lamentarsi su quanto fosse di lusso il suo letto per quella notte. Non gliene importava, effettivamente, anche il materasso più scarso e la lampadina più fulminata le sarebbero andate bene. Quella notte, tanto, non dormì ugualmente. La figura del demone si parava di continuo davanti ai suoi occhi: non la spaventava, ma non voleva fare incubi.

Alle otto del mattino seguente il cellulare di Dean squillò. Si diressero immediatamente alla clinica e lasciarono Deborah in macchina, le avevano promesso che là dentro non ci avrebbe messo più piede.

«È stato tutto firmato dal giudice, non è un pericolo per nessuno ed è libera di andare» disse il direttore, mentre l’avvocato stava alle sue spalle. Erano due figure inquietanti, quei due.

Il primo era di una calma santa, il secondo sembrava il suo cagnolino.

«Ci ha messo poco, questo giudice» rise Dean, che si beccò un’occhiataccia da parte di quasi tutti i presenti.

«Ma c’è una condizione.»

 

  
«Perché non ce l’hai detto?» Dean lanciò un sacchetto di medicine sul sedile posteriore dell’Impala.

«Ah, quelle… me ne sono dimenticata, non pensavo avessero importanza.»

Dean la guardò con sguardo truce, in attesa di spiegazioni, anche se aveva sentito tutta la storia da parte del medico che a quanto pare l’aveva curata.

«Ascoltate, è vero, ho avuto delle allucinazioni in passato, ma adesso sto bene! Erano date dal trauma cranico, non sono un pericolo, erano innocque!»

«Ti crediamo Deborah, ma dovevi dircelo» la rassicurò Sam, con tono serio.

«Avete ragione, scusate...» disse colpevole, rigirandosi il pacchetto tra le mani.

«Quelle bastano per tre mesi, hanno detto. Poi torneremo a riprenderle e te le daremo. A proposito, hai un posto dove andare? Anche un ricordo minimo di qualcosa che può aiutarci?»

Deborah scosse la testa, abbassandola. Si sforzò di ricordare anche solo il nome di una qualche città, ma la realtà era che non sapeva proprio niente su sé stessa.

«Va bene, troveremo una soluzione, intanto vieni con noi.  
 

 

Fu solo due settimane dopo, quando aveva trovato finalmente e con gran fortuna una sistemazione, che un fantasma iniziò a perseguitarla, e dopo che i Winchester l’aiutarono a sbarazzarsi di quest’ultimo, decisero che era meglio per tutti se Deborah avesse iniziato a cacciare con loro.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve! Finalmente sono tornata: scusate il ritardo di più di un mese ma purtroppo la sessione invernale di esami è finita il 2 marzo, ed avendo avuto due esami consecutivi (uno l'1 e uno il 2) solo da poco sono riuscita a staccarmi dai libri e finire il capitolo. Ringrazio tantissimo la mia beta, che ha permesso la pubblicazione oggi facendo un grande lavoro tutto solo questo pomeriggio. Grazie.  
> Grazie anche a Ciuffettina che recensisce sempre! Mi raccomando, voglio vedere più gente nella sezione recensioni, non vi magio!  
> Cosa ne pensate di questo capitolo? Vi aspettavate un flashback? Cosa vi aspettate dal resto della storia? E soprattutto, volete che dal prossimo capitolo inizi a mettere la traduzione dei titoli nelle note qui? Ditemi tutto, mi raccomando!  
> Vorrei infermarvi inoltre che ho aperto un account Instagram dedicato alla storia, dove posterò immagini, fotomontaggi e tante stories per rimanere sempre aggiornati sulla stesura dei capitoli. Seguite @luceatluxvestraspn per costanti aggiornamenti!  
> A presto! 
> 
> Leysa Byrne


	5. Sciunt te hic esse

**CAPITOLO CINQUE**

**Sciunt te hic esse**

 

 _Wonder if I'll see my home again_  
_Will it be dry tomorrow?_  
_Ashes to ashes, the rain's turning colder_  
_Finding tomorrow, the ashes, the rain and I_

_[Ashes, the Rain and I - James Gang]_

_Presente, 19 Novembre 2009_

 

Bobby rimase sorpreso dalla tempestività con cui erano voluti ripartire, ma d’altronde non erano soliti stare per lunghissimi periodi con lui. Non si oppose e li lasciò andare augurando loro buon viaggio e lasciando tenere a Deborah il libro che aveva trovato: almeno per il tempo utile ad imparare a memoria il rituale.

Gli animi erano stranamente rilassati anche dopo la lite sfiorata la notte precedente. Deborah, dal canto suo, aveva totalmente scaricato la sua rabbia e si sentiva molto meglio.

«Sei sicura che vuoi tornare lì dentro?» chiese Sam, dopo averle lasciato spiegare il suo piano: Sam e Dean avrebbero svolto la loro solita indagine, dato che erano più esperti ed avevano anche accennato al fatto di aver trovato un evento sovrannaturale proprio in quel periodo proprio in quel luogo; lei e Gabriele, invece, si sarebbero intrufolati nella clinica.

«È la soluzione migliore: voi due sapete come indagare e Gabriele come materializzarsi là dentro, se facessimo in altro modo risulteremmo molto più lenti. E forse anche molto più morti.»

Sam annuì e aprì il portatile, mentre Dean guidava impassibile ma attento alla conversazione.

«Adesso vuoi sapere cosa abbiamo trovato?»

«Sì»

«Okay, allora» si schiarì la voce e iniziò leggendo ciò che c’era sullo schermo «Il 23 Febbraio 2007 durante le prime ore del mattino è stata vista una forte esplosione di luce verso il limite Ovest della Nautahala National Forest, seguita da un boato ed un leggero terremoto. È l’unica cosa successa in quelle due settimane in quella zona del Tennessee, ma c’è una cosa che non quadra.»

Sam spiegò sulla tastiera una piccola cartina dello Stato verso il quale si stavano dirigendo e indicò due punti che aveva segnato in rosso quella notte.

«Il punto da dove proveniva questa grande luce fa parte della contea di Polk, mentre Etowah è nella contea di McMinn: più a nord. Non credo che tu abbia camminato per tre o quattro ore prima di trovare qualcuno, ci hai detto più di una volta che hai trovato quella donna solo dopo un paio di chilometri al massimo, giusto?»

Deborah annuì ascoltandolo e prendendo la mappa tra le mani. Scrutò per qualche secondo i due punti e le zone circostanti per cercare di immaginare che strada avesse potuto percorrere, ma ovviamente era tutto totalmente inutile. I suoi ricordi di quel momento erano buoni, ma quando si era svegliata non aveva di certo pensato verso quale direzione si stesse dirigendo. Nord, sud, ovest, est: non c’era stata alcuna differenza per una ragazza spaventata come lei.

«La mia, la nostra teoria è che chiunque ti abbia presa e portata ad Etowah sapeva cosa stava facendo. Non è stato solo un caso, ti stavano cercando.»

Lei guardò Sam con aria interrogativa «Perciò cosa avete intenzione di fare?»

«Iniziamo a chiedere informazioni agli sceriffi che erano di guardia quella notte e quella mattina e vediamo cosa scopriamo. Magari avevano anche delle telecamere sulla strada, non lo so...»

Sam riprese la mappa e la ripiegò mentre Deborah si lasciò cadere con la schiena contro il sedile. Sarebbe stato un viaggio molto lungo, avevano un po’ più di dodici ore davanti a loro, il che significava che, in ogni caso, avrebbero iniziato le indagini solo il giorno dopo perché sarebbero arrivati che già il sole era scomparso dietro l’orizzonte.

«Deborah, posso chiederti una cosa?» la voce di Dean arrivò grave e profonda fino al sedile posteriore.

«Dean, se è per ieri sera-»

«No, no, dimenticalo. Voglio solo chiederti una cosa senza che nessuno dei due si incazzi» il Winchester era calmo e controllato, niente a che vedere con il suo comportamento negli ultimi giorni. Deborah sperava che il cambiamento di atteggiamento fosse dettato dal fatto che ciò che gli aveva detto l’avesse fatto riflettere.

«Allora dimmi»

«Perché ti fidi del trickster?»

Era… una bella domanda, pensò Deborah, ma nascondeva altro. Sentì nel tono di Dean qualcosa di non detto, come se la vera domanda volesse essere: “Perché ti fidi più di lui che di noi?”

Si prese un attimo per pensare alla risposta, perché in realtà non ne aveva una soddisfacente. Era come chiedere ad un bambino delle elementari perché si fidava della propria insegnante. La vita di Deborah era ancora piena di dubbi e lacune, e qualsiasi figura le desse una minima speranza di colmarle e spiegarle cosa stesse accadendo o cosa fosse accaduto era una figura a cui lei si aggrappava. La sua perdita di memoria non si limitava alla sua famiglia e la sua identità: era quasi totalmente ignorante in qualsiasi materia. Camminare, parlare, scrivere, leggere erano tutte cose che non aveva perso, ma a parte questo erano poche le cose che sapeva. Non aveva idea di chi fossero stati i Presidenti degli Stati Uniti prima di quello attuale, non conosceva avvenimenti storici mondiali quasi di nessun genere se non quei pochi incontrati grazie alle ricerche per qualche caso o sporadici programmi televisivi notturni con i quali cercava di conciliare il sonno. Tutte le altre informazioni di base le acquisiva allo stesso modo, e in due anni e mezzo aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro, ma la sua conoscenza era piena di falle che lei percepiva quando non capiva appieno i discorsi della gente.

La sua mente era nuova, completamente trascrivibile come quella di un bambino. Ma mentre tutte le nozioni sul mondo poteva trovarle nei libri e sul computer di Sam, il proprio io era qualcosa che non poteva ritrovare da nessuna parte. Era perduto, forse ancora dentro di lei, ma fino a quel momento lo aveva creduto perduto per sempre. Inutili erano stati i tentativi di far riemergere anche solo un frammento della sua vita. Aveva imparato a conviverci, ma con il persistente pensiero del confronto con una sé stessa che nessuno conosceva. Inconsciamente, ma non del tutto, Deborah aveva visto nell’Arcangelo Gabriele l’unica persona che la conosceva e che poteva aiutarla ad avere indietro la sua vita esattamente com’era.

«Perché ne ho bisogno, Dean. Non mi basta rifarmi un’identità, io rivoglio la mia indietro.» si fermò qualche secondo prima di continuare, e intanto incrociò lo sguardo di Dean attraverso lo specchietto.

«Potresti dire “ma come fa a mancarti una cosa che non conosci?” be’, questo non lo so, ma sento il vuoto, e girarci intorno non lo riempie. Per quanto io mi sforzi di ficcarci delle cose dentro, la vita che sto costruendo rimane sul bordo.»

«Deborah, noi ci saremo sempre per te, ricordatelo, qualsiasi cosa accada. Anche se avrai sbagliato a giudicare. L’importante, però, è che tu sia assolutamente sicura di questa cosa.»

«Lo sono.»

«Al cento percento?»

«Al cento percento.»

«E allora, piccola, oggi dovremo correre!»

Dean diede due pacche sul volante e accelerò sulla strada vuota davanti a loro.

 

 

«Non ci sono stanze comunicanti» li informò la donna bionda al bancone con la voce rauca, dopo che ebbe controllato al computer la disponibilità.

«Va bene, allora una doppia e una singola per lo meno vicine?» insistette Dean.

«Sì, quelle sì»

«Perfetto, prendiamo quelle» Sam fece strisciare sul bancone i documenti falsi e non appena ebbero ricevuto le chiavi si diressero verso le loro stanze. Deborah li seguì silenziosa, era stanca dopo tutte quelle ore in macchina e non vedeva l’ora di distendersi sul proprio letto. Certo, uscire e sgranchirsi le gambe, magari andare in un bar a bere qualcosa con Sam e

Dean le avrebbe fatto piacere, era da tanto che non facevano una cosa del genere, ma sapeva che la giornata seguente sarebbe stata molto lunga e non lo propose nemmeno.

«Okay, allora, pronto?» disse Dean non appena si trovarono davanti alle due porte, e posizionò il pugno chiuso sul palmo dell’altra mano.

Deborah guardò i due con sguardo interrogativo mentre battevano i pugni. Il fratello maggiore, incredulo, dopo due colpi strinse la mano attorno a quella ancora chiusa del fratello.

«Wow! Non me l’aspettavo. Okay, Sam, tu dormi nell’altra stanza, io sto con Deborah.»

«Ma-» si affrettò lei: non era necessario, poteva dormire da sola, era successo altre volte e per lei non era un problema.

«Ah no, non voglio correre rischi, siamo troppo vicini. Se qualcosa o qualcuno ti vuole e per uno sfortunato caso hanno scoperto che siamo qui, non ti lascio stare da sola.» 

Dean era fermo sulla sua decisione e lei non avrebbe osato contraddirlo. In fondo, aveva anche ragione. Per di più, non aveva nemmeno la forza di discutere. Lo guardò consegnare l’altra chiave a Sam e tutti e tre si diedero la buonanotte.

La stanza non era così male, in quel tempo trascorso con i Winchester aveva visto molto di peggio. Le pareti erano scure, le lampade luminose, e non c’erano né strani odori né arredi inquietanti: perciò Deborah si sentiva in un albergo a 4 stelle. Dean posò il proprio borsone sul letto più vicino alla porta e tirò fuori i vestiti che usava come pigiama.

«Dean, cos’era quel...» mimò la mossa che i fratelli avevano fatto prima, battendo un pugno sull’altra mano.

«Ah, quello? Si chiama morra cinese. Il pugno è sasso, la mano aperta è carta e due dita sono le forbici» fece tutte e tre le mosse mentre glielo spiegava «Il sasso batte le forbici, le forbici battono la carta e la carta batte il sasso.»

«Perché la carta dovrebbe battere il sasso?»

Dean sorrise come non aveva mai sorriso in vita sua «È quello che mi chiedo da una vita!»

Entrambi risero, Deborah più che altro per il tono della risposta di Dean, e iniziarono a sistemarsi per andare a dormire. Lui si tolse la maglietta e se ne mise una pulita per la notte: quella che aveva indossato durante la giornata era piena di sudore, e per fortuna di Sam non si trovavano nella stessa stanza, altrimenti gliel’avrebbe lanciata in faccia per dispetto. Nel frattempo, Deborah cercava la sua spazzola e il suo spazzolino dentro la propria borsa. Appena li ebbe trovati andò in bagno, ma con sua spiacevole sorpresa scoprì che, tra tutte le cose che rendevano quel motel quasi piacevole, la porta era rotta e non si chiudeva.

«Dean, la porta è rotta.»

Lui alzò lo sguardo dal laccetto dei pantaloni del pigiama che stava annodando «Ah… va bene, faccio da guardia. È così che fate voi donne, no? Quando andate in bagno a flotta a scuola.»

«Scemo» rise Deborah, ma un po’ forzatamente. In realtà non aveva capito il riferimento, dato che non ricordava nemmeno di essere mai andata a scuola.

 

 

La notte trascorse tranquillamente, per fortuna, e tutti e tre riuscirono a dormire serenamente. Le preoccupazioni della sera precedente sembravano essere state inutili, ma erano comunque sempre sull’attenti, pronti a combattere qualsiasi cosa. Presero con loro tutto ciò che pensavano potesse servire e non lasciarono niente in motel per non rischiare di essere seguiti.

«Vuoi anche disinfettare la doccia e bruciare le lenzuola?» chiese sarcastica Deborah, mentre Dean si assicurava di non aver tralasciato nulla.

«Magari un mostro dal fiuto straordinario ci potrebbe seguire.»

«Forza, esci che è tardi!» lo spinse fuori dalla porta Deborah, ridendo: ogni tanto la sua premura la divertiva davvero, perché tanto in un modo o nell’altro tutte le strade che percorrevano li portavano inevitabilmente a qualche scontro e un bel po’ di lividi.

Il cielo era coperto quella mattina, e sembrava minacciare pioggia. Mentre Dean bussava alla porta di Sam per svegliarlo e fargli sapere che erano pronti, Deborah guardava in su. Pensava a dove potesse essere l’arcangelo in quel momento. Gabriele. Ogni tanto si dimenticava di pensare a lui con il suo nome perché in certi momenti, nonostante tutto, lo sentiva distante anni luce. In certi momenti, quando si soffermava sul fatto che fosse un arcangelo, non riusciva ad afferrare perfettamente l’idea che si stava facendo di lui, come se le mancassero i pezzi centrali di un puzzle di cui già si poteva intuire il soggetto ma non si riusciva a distinguerlo nettamente. In certi momenti, poi, si ricordava di essere un angelo, che gli stessi pezzi mancavano dal puzzle che aveva di sé stessa, ma che lui era stato quello che aveva fatto sì che tutti gli altri trovassero l’incastro perfetto, e la distanza si riduceva.

Un movimento veloce che catturò con la coda dell’occhio fece tornare Deborah alla realtà.

«Buongiorno!» Sam sbucò direttamente da dietro i grandi cespugli che delimitavano il parcheggio.

Dean smise di bussare e si voltò «Ancora con la corsa mattutina?»

«Fa bene, Dean! Ti sveglia, ti rende attivo» rispose mentre si avvicinava alla porta della camera.

«Sì, va bene, metti la tua attività da un’altra parte, Sam. Adesso dobbiamo andare, e prima io devo prendere due caffè.»

Sam alzò gli occhi al cielo, entrò nella stanza, e ne uscì pochi minuti dopo con le sue cose.

I due fratelli si diressero istintivamente giù dai gradini e subito verso la macchina, ma la voce di Deborah li fermò.

«Ragazzi, io dovrei...» si schiarì la voce, per richiamare la loro attenzione «Dovrei chiamare Gabriele.»

 _Ah, adesso lo chiama per nome? Fantastico_ fu il pensiero non espresso di Dean.

«Certo, giusto… è una cosa intima tu e lui, lui e tu?» il sarcasmo del Winchester veniva fuori da ogni sillaba, ma questa volta si sentiva che il suo tono era molto più giocoso rispetto agli ultimi giorni.

Deborah non sapeva cosa rispondere, non sapeva se ridere o guardarlo con espressione interrogativa, e desiderò soltanto che l’arcangelo arrivasse proprio in quel momento senza che dovesse davvero chiamarlo. All’improvviso, Deborah sentì un forte battito d’ali proprio dietro le sue spalle e si voltò di scatto, mentre i Winchester avevano un piccolo sussulto.

«Ma… non ti ho pregato!»

«Hai sperato che arrivassi senza che dovessi farlo, quindi tecnicamente lo hai fatto» disse rivolto a lei, poi posò il proprio sguardo sui Winchester «Vi ho spaventato?»

Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo e Sam prese la conversazione in mano per evitare qualsiasi tipo di scontro, anche se era perfettamente consapevole che il fratello non avrebbe punzecchiato più di tanto l’arcangelo: lo aveva praticamente promesso a Deborah.

«Se ci siamo tutti penso che sia ora di iniziare, tu che ne dici?»  
Deborah annuì facendo rimbalzare lo sguardo da un fratello all’altro «Sì! Andate pure, io adesso spiego a Gabriele cosa dobbiamo fare noi. Teniamoci in contatto, per qualsiasi evenienza, intesi?»

«Agli ordini» Dean fece cenno del saluto militare ed insieme a suo fratello salì in macchina e si allontanò dal motel.

Deborah si voltò verso Gabriele e lo guardò per qualche istante. Le aveva dato una strana sensazione sentirlo apparire in quel modo dietro di lei, e si chiedeva se per caso sentisse indistintamente tutti i pensieri rivolti a lui. Quella possibilità la fece sentire calda in volto e sperò di non essere anche arrossita. C’erano ragionamenti troppo profondi che lei non esternava per un motivo, e sarebbe stato alquanto imbarazzante sapere che lui ne era a conoscenza, per non parlare del fatto che pensava che l’avrebbe potuta prendere per pazza.

«Quindi, cosa dobbiamo fare?» chiese Gabriele, visibilmente impaziente di entrare in azione. Aveva tanti motivi che lo spingevano ad avere così tanta fretta.

«Sam e Dean hanno scoperto dov’è avvenuto l’incidente perciò stanno indagando in quella direzione. Non è successo ad Etowah, dove sono stata rinchiusa, ma nella contea vicino, quindi dovrebbe essere più facile per loro ottenere informazioni. Nessuno li ha mai visti da quelle parti. Noi dobbiamo riuscire ad entrare negli archivi della polizia e dell’ospedale, intanto.»

I suoi poteri avrebbero reso il tutto un gioco da ragazzi, Deborah ne era convinta, ma c’era sempre qualcosa che poteva andare storto, per questo non si azzardava a trarre conclusioni o abbassare la guardia. Dovevano sviluppare un piano solido, e dall’espressione che aveva assunto Gabriele mentre lei con calma spiegava quelle cose aveva già capito che aveva qualcosa in mente.

«Tu ti fidi di me?» chiese l’arcangelo.

«Non ti avrei chiamato» rispose semplicemente lei. Non voleva essere così sfrontata da chiedergli fino a dove potevano spingersi i suoi poteri, pertanto per quel che riguardava come entrare in possesso delle informazioni che cercavano, si affidava completamente a lui. Tra l’altro, prima della perdita di memoria loro due si conoscevano, e non le andava di chiedere cose che avrebbe dovuto sapere. La faceva sentire un po’ in imbarazzo.

«Pronta?»

Deborah annuì, impaziente ma anche molto spaventata. Allora Gabriele le posò una mano sulla spalla. 

 

 

Apparvero ad Etowah, e dall’altro lato della strada c’era la stazione di polizia. Non era cambiato assolutamente nulla dall’ultima volta che Deborah era stata lì con i Winchester: nessun edificio nuovo, la solita desolazione, le solite poche macchine che percorrevano le strade. C’era anche lo stesso cielo grigio che avevano lasciato al motel, anzi, proprio lì era ancora più nuvoloso.

Deborah si sentì spaesata per i primi secondi, la testa le girava vorticosamente, e se non fosse stato per l’arcangelo che la sorreggeva probabilmente sarebbe anche caduta a terra.

Appena il mondo intorno a lei smise di muoversi, però, si rese conto che c’era qualcosa di diverso.

«Cosa sarebbe questo?» indicò i propri vestiti con aria confusa.

Gabriele rise di gusto mentre la guardava.

«Ti donano, davvero.»

«Cos’hai intenzione di fare?» doveva ricordarsi di tenere a mente che in fondo lui era anche un trickster, e la sorpresa era sempre dietro l’angolo.

«Okay, ascolta: potremmo semplicemente materializzarci là dentro, dove tengono gli archivi, senza che loro se ne accorgano, ma potrebbero sempre scoprirci da un momento all’altro.

Non vogliamo correre rischi, no?» Gabriele fece un sorriso a trentadue denti sperando di convincerla: aveva detto che si fidava! L’avrebbe usato contro di lei. Si stava lentamente abituando ad averla intorno di nuovo e la maniera migliore per cercare di aiutarla era essere sé stesso. O almeno, sperava che lo fosse.

«Quindi ci fingiamo poliziotti.»

«Reggi il gioco» aveva un’espressione implorante.

Anche Deborah a quel punto rise, mentre si accingeva ad attraversare la strada «Va bene, va bene, ci sto Gabriele. Spero sarà divertente perché al momento l’ansia di essere qui non sta aiutando.»

«Non devi preoccuparti.»

Gabriele era diverso. Non si comportava come se l’unico scopo di quello che stava facendo fosse divertirsi a spese degli altri. D’altronde come avrebbe potuto? Non era di certo con i Winchester o con una di quelle vittime che prendeva di mira. Il suo piano cercava di essere divertente perché era un tentativo di alleggerire la situazione, e questo Deborah l’aveva notato, ma nelle sue azioni c’era sempre la stessa premura dei giorni precedenti. L’arcangelo aveva indossato una mezza maschera: non voleva far trasparire la preoccupazione nei confronti di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere a Deborah, e sicuramente non voleva dare motivo a lei di dubitare della sua protezione; allo stesso tempo, però, dissimulava ciò che sentiva davvero con nient’altro che un’altra parte di sé stesso.

«E se mi riconoscono?» chiese Deborah camminando.

«Non sai gli umani quanto spesso dimentichino una faccia conosciuta, soprattutto se la vedono in altri abiti. Piuttosto, non è che conosci ancora la lingua dei segni, vero?»

Deborah corrugò le sopracciglia «Ti ricordi ancora che ho perso la memoria, giusto?»

Gabriele fece spallucce e le lanciò uno sguardo fugace, quasi con la coda dell’occhio «Lo so, ma cercavo di farti ricordare qualcosa. Così, come nei film: uno dice qualcosa e l’altro ricorda tutto. Lì funziona, ci ho provato» c’era sempre una lieve amarezza nella sua voce quando diceva cose del genere, ma per fortuna era bravo a coprirla con dei sorrisi. Deborah lo guardò, rimanendo mezzo passo indietro: gli dispiaceva davvero tantissimo aver visto quell’ingenuo tentativo andare in fumo, ma almeno ci aveva provato, e questo la rallegrò.

 

 

I due entrarono nella stazione di polizia e senza troppi giri di parole mostrarono i distintivi e chiesero di poter vedere gli archivi a causa di un vecchio caso che stava dando problemi alla città vicina da cui venivano. In realtà Deborah non sapeva nemmeno da dove venissero, ma sembrava che Gabriele fosse uno molto persuasivo e aveva avuto anche ragione sul fatto che non l’avrebbero riconosciuta.

Pochi minuti dopo si ritrovarono in un piccolo magazzino buio e polveroso. Gli scaffali in metallo arrivavano fino al tetto, ed alcuni di quelli al centro della stanza, che cercavano di dividere l’ambiente già angusto in più corsie, erano in equilibrio precario semplicemente appoggiati l’uno contro l’altro. L’agente che li aveva accompagnati gli aveva spiegato che era tutto diviso per anno e mese, ma che alcuni casi particolari erano stipati tutti assieme in fondo alla stanza. Dopo che lo ebbero ringraziato, Deborah e Gabriele rimasero soli là dentro, con la sola compagnia della polvere e qualche lampadina penzolante dal soffitto.

«Accogliente, carino… ci vivrei» disse sarcastica Deborah, guardandosi intorno.

Gabriele accennò una risata e iniziò a scrutare le etichette. C’era poco spazio per muoversi in due, perciò dovevano camminare necessariamente in fila indiana per non rimanere incastrati.

«Lì» l’arcangelo indicò un punto alla sua destra e Deborah, che era qualche passo più avanti, lo raggiunse. Aveva visto l’anno scritto su un grosso scatolone marrone qualche metro sopra di loro. Poco più sotto c’era un intero scaffale dedicato al mese in cui era successo l’incidente.

«Mi sa che è meglio se ci diamo da fare.»

Deborah si legò i capelli con un elastico che portava sempre al polso e si tirò su le maniche. La polvere che veniva fuori mentre spostavano le scatole e i singoli fogli di carta era davvero eccessiva. Uno, due, tre grandi scatole piene soltanto di furti minori, due casi di suicidio e poco altro di rilevante: la ricerca sembrava essere destinata a durare a lungo.

«Allora… cos’è questa storia della lingua dei segni?» chiese Deborah mentre esaminava velocemente una pila di documenti che sembravano inerenti al trasferimento di un agente, perciò nulla che potesse interessarle, ma non si sapeva mai.

«Cosa? No, niente, davvero...» Gabriele alzò lo sguardo dalla propria scatola e indugiò con lo sguardo per qualche secondo più del solito. Avrebbe voluto raccontarle tutto, anche le cose più stupide, ma non poteva; avrebbe significato alterare le sue memorie, addirittura costruirgliele lui, e non voleva.

«Dai, raccontami qualcosa.»

L’arcangelo posò l’ennesimo blocco di fogli e ne prese un altro.

«È una cosa davvero stupida, credimi.» Non riusciva a dirle di no. «Abbiamo già fatto tutto questo. Intendo intrufolarci in archivi privati. Certe cose le scopri solo in questo modo, non puoi andare a destra e a manca a friggere le menti delle persone! E un giorno tu hai avuto l’idea di… be’, hai detto che non potevano negare informazioni ad una ragazza sorda che aveva da poco iniziato il lavoro» accennò una risata ricordando quell’episodio in particolare. C’era qualcosa di leggermente sbagliato nel trarre vantaggio da una cosa del genere, ma almeno non avevano fatto del male a nessuno.

«Davvero l’ho detto? Mi sono approfittata di una cosa del genere?» la sua domanda non era posta con disprezzo, piuttosto rivedeva lo stesso ragionamento dietro tanti dei ruoli che aveva interpretato durante le cacce con i Winchester. Era incredibile.

«Proprio così… comunque qui non c’è nulla.» posò l’ultimo scatolo dello scaffale e iniziò di nuovo a guardarsi intorno. Non era solo un modo di tentare di deviare il discorso, ma aveva effettivamente finito tutto ciò che c’era sul mese di febbraio.

«Nemmeno qui» Deborah sbuffò e posò di nuovo tutto. Avrebbe voluto continuare quella conversazione con Gabriele, ma era più importante concentrarsi in quel momento, così lasciò che cadesse naturalmente nel dimenticatoio. Dopotutto sapeva che anche se gli avesse chiesto dove avesse imparato quella lingua sarebbe stato molto più restio a rispondere.

«Scusami» Gabriele chiese permesso e scivolò tra un’altra parete di documenti ed il corpo di Deborah: quello spazio era così angusto che non poterono far altro che toccarsi.

«John Doe.»

Si chinarono entrambi su un piccolo scatolo di cartone con un pezzo di nastro adesivo fissato e scarabocchiato come se fosse un’etichetta che ne indicava il contenuto. Lo svuotarono velocemente ed iniziarono a scorrere gli occhi tra le righe. La penombra ed il fatto che erano chiusi lì dentro da ore rendeva il lavoro ancora più faticoso, almeno per Deborah che iniziava ad accusare un po’ di difficoltà a vedere.

«Trovato! La data coincide con quella che hanno trovato Sam e Dean: 23 febbraio 2007.»

«Bingo!»

«Ma non c’è scritto praticamente nulla.»

«Come?» Gabriele le strappò il foglio di mano e lesse. Poco e nulla, in effetti quel foglio era totalmente inutile. Data di ritrovamento, nessun nome, nessuna informazione di nessun tipo tranne il cenno all’ospedale al quale era stata portata.

«Ma io mi ricordo che mi hanno fatto un sacco di domande! Io non ho risposto, ma mi hanno sommersa!» Deborah iniziò a cercare freneticamente altri fogli ma erano tutti appartenenti a casi differenti «Niente, non c’è niente.»

Presa dallo sconforto si sedette su un piccolo sgabello là vicino e abbassò lo sguardo, cercando di pensare ad una soluzione veloce. Avrebbe voluto arrivare alla clinica preparata, con qualcosa tra le mani, ed invece i vicoli ciechi continuavano a sbarrarle la strada da ogni lato.

L’arcangelo le poggiò una mano sulla spalla per consolarla. Voleva risposte anche lui, e la situazione lo scoraggiava, ma sapeva che prima o poi ne sarebbero venuti a capo. Purtroppo, era anche convinto che ciò avrebbe implicato tornare nell’unico posto in cui Deborah non voleva mettere piede.

«Ascolta, facciamo una pausa, siamo qui dentro da ore ormai. Dobbiamo pensare.»

«Sai anche tu che non dobbiamo pensare e dobbiamo solo andare alla clinica.»

 

 

Uscirono dalla stazione di polizia con la fotocopia di quell’unico documento in mano e si allontanarono il più velocemente possibile, per addentrarsi nel centro della città. Il cielo era sempre grigio.

«Vuoi mangiare?» Gabriele si quasi dimenticava costantemente che era umana e che aveva ancora bisogno di certe cose per affrontare le giornate.

«In realtà un po’ sì, l’ora di pranzo è anche passata da un pezzo» lo stress unito alla stanchezza di quella mattina le facevano tremare le gambe, e in più era convinta che anche l’essersi spostata grazie ai poteri di Gabriele l’avesse un po’ indebolita. Non era solita lamentarsi per la fame, perciò un motivo per il suo stomaco che brontolava doveva esserci.

Entrarono in un piccolo locale di una via secondaria, e sempre per mantenere un profilo basso, Gabriele aveva fatto tornare i loro vestiti normali con uno schiocco di dita. Ovviamente al riparo da ogni sguardo. Mentre Deborah mangiava – lui non ne aveva né bisogno né voglia – un silenzio tetro cadde tra i due. Non che non avessero nulla da dirsi, ma erano entrambi troppo presi dal pensare a quale potesse essere la prossima mossa se non quella più ovvia.

Ad un tratto il cellulare di lei squillò e sullo schermo apparve il nome di Sam.

«Pronto?» rispose dopo aver finito il boccone.

«Ehi Deborah, ascolta, noi siamo riusciti a rintracciare chi c’era di guardia quella notte e a vedere i nastri delle telecamere. Abbiamo anche trovato il nome della donna che ti ha trovata, si chiama Melany Brant, ti dice qualcosa?»

«No. Avete avuto più fortuna di noi. Non abbiamo trovato praticamente niente dalla polizia.»

Mentre Sam continuava a parlare, Deborah mosse le labbra dicendo il nome della donna a Gabriele, il quale però scosse la testa per farle capire che non aveva idea di chi fosse.

«No, ci hanno fatti passare ma nel documento che abbiamo trovato non c’è nulla, letteralmente.»

«Va bene. Uhm, ascolta, noi andiamo da lei adesso ma ci vorrà un po’ perché l’indirizzo non è vicino. Facci sapere se hai bisogno di aiuto lì.»

«Non vi preoccupate, a dopo.»

Chiusero la chiamata e Deborah posò il cellulare sospirando e volgendo lo sguardo fuori dalla vetrata.

«La persona che hanno trovato non è menzionata nemmeno lì. È chiaro come il sole che sta dietro a tutta questa storia, che è collegata con la clinica e che all’ospedale non troveremo nulla.»

Gabriele poggiò una mano su quella di lei, e questo la fece voltare.

«Te l’ho già detto. Non ci devi tornare sola, non possono farti nulla, questa volta ci sono io.» la guardò negli occhi cercando di capire se si fidava di lui, se la sua promessa non era percepita come vana.

Deborah in quel momento si sentì in colpa. Nello sguardo dell’Arcangelo intravide qualcosa, qualcosa di importante che lo faceva sembrare carico di un sentimento che ancora lei non riusciva a definire. Era legato a quello che erano prima di tutta la storia della perdita della memoria, ed era sicura che non fosse simile a nulla di quello che provava lei al momento. Non era gratitudine, non era fiducia.

«Gabriele… io sono contenta che tu sei qui, che mi stai aiutando, che finalmente sto riuscendo a capire qualcosa. Tutto questo è grazie a te, te lo devo e non posso negarlo, ma per quanto mi fidi e veda che hai le migliori intenzioni io non...»

 _“Io non capisco a fondo quanto valore possano avere le tue promesse”_? Sì, era proprio quello che voleva dire, ma sperava che lui lo capisse da solo senza che lei dovesse dire quelle esatte parole.

Gabriele ritrasse lentamente la mano, un po’ triste, ma comprensivo.

«No, certo, lo capisco, è normale, non mi conosci ancora» il fatto che avesse avuto il coraggio di dirglielo e non avesse semplicemente risposto con una frase di circostanza da un lato gli faceva piacere. Nonostante questo, gli lasciava un vuoto tremendo vederla comportarsi come lui l’aveva sempre vista comportarsi con il piccolo particolare che non ricordava nulla di quello che avevano passato.

Deborah spinse leggermente il piatto di lato, non aveva finito tutto ma era già piena, e dopo aver visto l’orario all’orologio attaccato alla parete sopra la cassa decise che era ormai ora di andare. Con un cenno verso la cameriera chiese il conto, e dopo aver pagato entrambi lasciarono quel posto.

Il sole iniziava a calare sulla piccola città, ma le strade erano più vive del solito. I ragazzi iniziavano ad incontrarsi agli angoli delle strade, il cinema iniziava a riempirsi per gli spettacoli serali. Non potevano più aspettare.

«Ti dispiace se ci arriviamo camminando?»

Gabriele acconsentì ed iniziarono a camminare. In silenzio, non c’erano parole che potevano riempire quel tragitto.

 

 

Arrivarono vicini alla loro meta che ormai erano le 6 passate ed il sole era ormai tramontato. un piccolo boschetto inghiottiva quella struttura che a guardarla da fuori non sembrava nemmeno tanto minacciosa. Non era grande ma era imponente nella sua altezza. Le pareti erano bianche, le finestre tutte rigorosamente sistemate lungo tre file sopra al grandissimo portone e poi tutte intorno all’edificio.

«Entriamo e vediamo che cos’hanno su di te. Vediamo cosa fanno, scopriamo tutto quello che possiamo e sapremo come agire» disse Gabriele mentre scrutava il piazzale antistante illuminato da qualche lampione.

«No, Gabriele io… non ce la faccio, non posso tornare là dentro. Non ce la faccio.»

Deborah era paralizzata dalla paura, tremare era l’unica cosa che riusciva a fare, mentre la bocca dello stomaco le si chiudeva e le veniva da vomitare. Non riusciva nemmeno a guardare da fuori quel posto. Le notti insonni, l’isolamento, tutto le tornava in mente. Chiuse forte gli occhi.

L’arcangelo si voltò di scatto alle sue parole e la prese per le spalle, delicatamente.

«Non devi, Deborah, non devi, ma è l’unico modo che abbiamo per capire qualcosa. Tu non vuoi recuperare la tua memoria? Non vuoi scoprire cosa è successo?»

Deborah annuì guardandolo nella penombra. Pensò che avesse dannatamente ragione, doveva farsi forza e doveva solo ripetersi che ciò che era accaduto non poteva succedere di nuovo.

«Bene, perché lo voglio anche io. Non ce la faccio a vederti così, va bene? E voglio capire chi è il figlio di puttana che ha fatto tutto questo.»

Questa volta la rabbia nella voce dell’arcangelo era palese. Non era riuscito a proteggerla una volta, qualsiasi cosa fosse successo, adesso aveva il dovere di fare tutto ciò che era nelle sue possibilità. Almeno questo era quello che pensava lui, e gli sarebbe bastato per muovere mari e monti pur di venirne a capo.

«Va bene» si mise le mani sul volto e prese qualche respiro profondo: non voleva rischiare di dover tornare il giorno dopo, o entravano in azione in quel momento o non ci sarebbe riuscita mai più «Portaci là dentro.» 

 

 

Gabriele la sfiorò ed in un battito di ciglia i due si trovarono all’interno della clinica. Deborah riconobbe subito il corridoio del piano terra e iniziò a fare strada verso quella che lei ricordava essere una porta che portava alle scale. Lì non c’era nulla, ne era piuttosto sicura.

 _“Se mi hanno dato quelle pillole sanno che sono un angelo, se sanno che sono un angelo tutto quello che possono avere su di me non sarà sicuramente in posti troppo raggiungibili”_ pensò lei.

I corridoi sembravano deserti, e ciò insospettì i due, ma fin quando non avessero incontrato problemi non si sarebbero fermati. In effetti, la mancanza di gente era giustificata dal fatto che tutto ciò avveniva là dentro si svolgeva nei sotterranei e nei piani superiori: il piano terra aveva uffici e stanze vuote, ma nulla che effettivamente svelasse il loro vero intento. Era un piano di facciata, null’altro.

Poco dopo trovarono la porta che Deborah stava cercando, e dopo averla varcata trovarono davanti a loro una parete con un grande “0” disegnato in vernice blu e delle scale che andavano sia verso i piani superiori sia verso quelli inferiori. Il muro lì era più grezzo, non curato come il resto dell’edificio. Gabriele passò avanti, e cominciò a scendere le scale molto lentamente, facendo cenno a Deborah di rimanere dietro di lui. Due rampe di scale li separavano dal seminterrato, e non riuscendo a sentire nessun rumore speravano di avere la via libera.

Tutte le porte erano chiuse lungo il labirinto di corridoi che si svolgeva di fronte a loro. Dietro alcune potevano sentire della gente parlare e lavorare, dietro altre il silenzio assoluto. La ricerca si faceva più difficile ogni volta che dovevano scegliere tra proseguire dritto davanti a loro oppure svoltare, ma finalmente, dopo svariati tentativi e tanta paura che qualcuno uscisse da una stanza, trovarono l’archivio. L’etichetta accanto allo stipite era di un rosso acceso.

«Qui non c’è nessuno» sussurrò l’arcangelo facendo scattare la maniglia ed entrando. La stanza era enorme ed ordinatissima. Bassi scaffali di ferro erano appoggiati lungo le pareti uno attaccato all’altro, sopra questi ulteriori portadocumenti. Di fronte a loro c’era un’altra porta su una stanza un po’ più piccola piena di libri.  

«Sono tutti chiusi a chiave» constatò Deborah, tentando di aprire un cassetto.

Gabriele schioccò le dita e si sentì un sonoro “click” generale «Ora non più.»

Non era possibile sapere cosa ci fosse dentro ogni cassetto se non aprendolo perché le etichette segnavano solo dei numeri; cifre di cui ovviamente loro due non conoscevano assolutamente il significato. Iniziarono a frugare tra gli infiniti fogli senza fiatare. Velocità e silenzio erano importanti, dovevano riuscire a trovare più informazioni possibili senza essere scoperti, e più il tempo scorreva più c’era la possibilità che si accorgessero che erano là dentro.

Le loro dita e i loro occhi scorrevano velocemente, fortunatamente là dentro c’era molta più luce che alla centrale della polizia, perciò l’operazione risultava di gran lunga più facile.

Incantesimi, procedure, ingredienti: informazioni su informazioni stipate tutte in quei piccoli mobiletti, e tante facevano venire il voltastomaco a Deborah. C’erano fogli in cui erano descritti parola per parola esperimenti su vampiri, torture sulle più disparate specie di mostri che, a quel punto, lei pensò potessero trovarsi tutti là dentro. Magari tutti in quel momento. Eppure lei non aveva mai visto né sentito niente.

«Deborah...» Gabriele teneva le braccia poggiate su uno dei mobiletti e leggeva un fascicolo che aveva appena tirato fuori «L’ho trovato. Hanno… praticamente tutto.»

“ANGELI” era la dicitura stampata sull’involucro giallo ocra. Dentro quel cassetto non c’era altro se non quello, e dentro esso si trovavano – come in molti altri – sfilze di istruzioni, risultati di procedure, magie, e due nomi. Phanuel e Deborah. Sul primo non c’era molto, e a dirla tutta Deborah saltò con noncuranza il poco che c’era su di lui perché era impaziente di vedere i suoi di documenti.

Tuttavia, la ragazza non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di leggere le prime due righe che Gabriele la spinse dietro di sé strattonandola leggermente mentre si voltava verso la porta.

«Sanno che sei qui.»

All’improvviso tre uomini armati di spade angeliche e armi da cacciatori sbucarono davanti alla porta. Deborah piegò il fascicolo e lo nascose dentro la giacca mentre con l’altra mano tirava fuori il proprio pugnale dallo stivale, pronta a combattere.

Gabriele li avvertì: «Fate un solo passo e rimpiangerete di esservi portati delle armi.»

I tre ovviamente non ascoltarono e non furono nemmeno scalfiti dalle parole dell’arcangelo, il quale però era molto serio. Tese un braccio davanti a sé e i tre si ritrovarono scaraventati fuori dalla stanza contro il muro del corridoio con i pugnali conficcati addosso. Il forte colpo alla testa aveva fatto perdere loro i sensi immediatamente, così l’arcangelo e l’angelo colsero l’occasione per scappare. Gabriele teneva una mano dietro di sé, ad assicurarsi che Deborah fosse sempre lì attaccata a lui.

«Siamo stati attenti!»

«Non importa, corri!» la guidò verso la rampa di scale, ma qui vennero circondati da altri tre uomini e due donne.  
Deborah ricevette un pugno ma reagì prontamente sferrando un calcio e brandendo il pugnale per colpire l’infermiera dai capelli chiari che l’aveva attaccata. Si ricordava di lei perfettamente.

«Sei sempre stata una stronza!» la rabbia e il desiderio di vendetta presero il posto dell’ansia, e un senso di soddisfazione la pervase quando riuscì a colpirla e darle un pugno talmente forte da farle perdere l’equilibrio e cadere.

Dall’altro lato Gabriele aveva sfoderato la sua spada angelica: presto la lama scintillante fu ricoperta dal sangue dei due uomini di cui si stava occupando.

La lotta si faceva sempre più fitta dato che altre persone li raggiunsero, e l’arcangelo si avvicinò a Deborah mentre questa stava per essere colpita alle spalle. La ragazza vide una vaga luce diffondersi e l’ombra delle sue immense ali proiettarsi contro il muro per poi avvolgersi intorno a lei. In un primo momento non capì cosa stesse succedendo, ma poi comprese che Gabriele la stava proteggendo. Lui impose di nuovo le mani e quelli che erano attorno a loro furono mandati al tappeto.

Corsero su per le scale, ma a metà tra una rampa e l’altra furono intercettati di nuovo. Questa volta, però, si sentì uno sparo e l’uomo cadde a terra prima che potesse raggiungerli.

Deborah e Gabriele alzarono lo sguardo e con loro grande sorpresa videro Sam e Dean.

«Scommetto che la soffiata l’ha fatta la vostra amica Melany!» esclamò l’arcangelo che ancora non si spiegava come avessero fatto a trovarli, visto che con i suoi poteri aveva preso tutte le precauzioni possibili e messo in loop le telecamere per non destare sospetti.

Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo e si voltò, abbassando la pistola ma tenendosi sempre in guardia.

«Grazie Dean» disse Deborah quando furono tutti al piano terra.

«Avete trovato qualcosa?» chiese Sam.

«Tutto quanto, almeno spero» disse Deborah facendo vedere l’interno della giacca. Solo in quel momento, facendo muovere i vestiti, si rese conto di avere un taglio profondo sul braccio. Aveva sentito il bruciore, ma l’adrenalina l’aveva sopraffatta al punto da non farle accorgere del dolore che però in quel momento iniziava a farsi sentire. Anche l’odore del sangue era piuttosto invadente.

«Bene! Due cacciatori e due possibili pazienti. Ma che onore!»

«Quindi sei tu il figlio di puttana dietro tutto questo! Sai, quando ci siamo finti avvocati già non mi piacevi, adesso mi fai proprio schifo» Dean insultò il direttore che stava venendo verso di loro.

«E perché? Non facciamo lo stesso lavoro? Ripuliamo il mondo dalla feccia.»

A sentirsi chiamare feccia Deborah avrebbe solo voluto scagliarsi contro di lui e pugnalarlo ripetutamente, ma rimase calma.

«Non so cosa facciate di preciso ma non mi sembra assolutamente un paragone possibile» rispose di nuovo Dean.

«Non facciamo proprio niente. Noi troviamo pazienti e li curiamo, li facciamo tornare umani; e se non ce la facciamo… be’, il fallimento non è tollerato.»  
Quindi era quello ciò che facevano là dentro? Pensavano davvero di curare la gente? Non solo Deborah ma tutti e quattro erano rivoltati dalle parole di quell’uomo.

«Cosa volevate da me?»

«Tu? Ah, tu sei rara. Sai quanti angeli sono entrati qua dentro? Due. Sai quanti ne sono usciti?»

«Solo uno» rispose Gabriele a bassa voce. Conosceva Phanuel, era un angelo piuttosto importante. Andavano d’accordo e la notizia della sua morte aveva sconvolto un po’ tutti, ed era arrivata anche a lui che non era più in Paradiso in quel periodo.

«Come?» chiese Deborah.

«Phanuel è morto più di sessant’anni fa» rispose scuro in volto Gabriele.

«Proprio così! Non siamo riusciti a curarlo, purtroppo, e abbiamo dovuto sopprimerlo. Ma lo abbiamo studiato tanto! E la seconda volta non abbiamo sbagliato. Non ti senti meglio adesso, Deborah?» il sorriso sul volto del direttore lo faceva sembrare uno psicopatico.

«Ah non lo so, sai, non ricordo come mi sentivo prima, perciò...» rispose lei sarcastica.

«Sai, non speravamo di avere proprio te. Sapevamo che te la facevi con un pezzo grosso, ma non so proprio come abbiamo avuto questa fortuna di ospitarti.»

Gabriele a quel punto non riuscì più a trattenersi e si scagliò contro l’uomo. Con un solo braccio lo strinse contro al muro, mentre con l’altra mano gli puntava la propria spada dritta alla gola.

«Adesso mi dici esattamente come l’avete portata qui.»

«Con una macchina.»

«Non fare lo spiritoso con me!» lo spinse ancora di più che quasi gli impediva di respirare.

«Lo giuro! Non ne so niente. Lascio il lavoro sporco a chi lavora con me, io dirigo solo. Poi loro attuano come vogliono.»

«La verità!»

«Lo giuro!»

Gli occhi di Gabriele diventarono bianchi e lucenti, di una luce quasi accecante. Sam e Dean fecero contemporaneamente un passo per fermarlo ma Deborah prese loro per i polsi in segno di stare fermi. Il direttore iniziò ad urlare dal dolore, e dopo pochi secondi cadde a terra con il fiatone, stremato, come se avesse subito la peggiore tortura mai inventata.

«Sta dicendo la verità» disse l’arcangelo, che indietreggiò subito di qualche passo. Poi però strinse la propria arma e lo pugnalò dritto al cuore.

Deborah era sconvolta. Non dalla violenza, ma dal fatto che nemmeno chi gli aveva procurato tanto dolore sapesse effettivamente come avesse fatto. Ciò nonostante, si sentiva soddisfatta: forse perché quell’essere che lei riusciva solo a definire infame era finalmente morto, forse perché sotto alla sua giacca c’erano già tutte le risposte che poteva avere da quel posto. Tutto ciò che aveva mai dovuto subire adesso aveva un nome, e in quel momento era un grandissimo passo in avanti, e voleva goderselo.  
I Winchester erano rimasti a bocca aperta, mentre Deborah si era voltata e si era diretta verso il portone per uscire, sperava adesso definitivamente.

 

 

Le lacrime liberatorie si mischiavano alle gocce di pioggia che cadevano veloci e violente sul suo volto e su tutta la città. Deborah non tentava nemmeno di soffocare i singhiozzi in gola, e mentre piangeva teneva lo sguardo rivolto verso il cielo. Non sapeva in cosa sperava, sapeva solo che si sentiva finalmente libera dopo tanto tempo. Non aveva raggiunto il suo ultimo obiettivo, non sapeva effettivamente cosa le fosse successo prima di arrivare lì, non aveva recuperato la memoria, ma iniziava ad avere delle risposte. Se le avessero detto prima che si sarebbe sentita così  bene con quella piccola vittoria non ci avrebbe creduto.

I suoi capelli erano totalmente inzuppati come i suoi vestiti, e il sangue dal braccio era stato lavato. Gabriele le si avvicinò e le mise una mano lì dove c’era la ferita, e questa scomparì.

«Grazie, Gabriele.»

«Era solo un taglio...» le disse accennando un sorriso. Anche lui aveva raggiunto qualcosa quella sera, ma ancora non cantava vittoria. Voleva andare fino in fondo, e l’avrebbe fatto, avrebbe indagato anche alle spalle di Deborah perché adesso aveva qualcosa da cui partire.

«Non per questo, sai a cosa mi riferisco.»

L’arcangelo abbassò lo sguardo e il suo sorriso si fece più evidente e felice.

«Te l’avevo detto che non ti sarebbe accaduto nulla.»

«E avevi ragione.»

Mentre avveniva quella conversazione i Winchester erano indaffarati a prendere tutti i libri che potevano dal seminterrato e portarli asciutti nell’Impala: li avrebbero portati a Bobby, erano utilissimi.

«Non c’è nessuno dentro. Abbiamo controllato» disse Sam dopo aver posato anche l’ultimo tomo in macchina.

I quattro, sotto la pioggia che andava affievolendosi, guardavano l’edificio illuminato solo dai lampioni in quella notte oscura e quasi del tutto senza luna.

«Gabriele...» sussurrò Deborah, con voce calma e serena.

«Cosa?»

«Brucialo.»

Un attimo dopo, dopo il suo schiocco di dita, il fuoco divampò alla base dell’edificio, iniziando a consumare ogni sua singola parte.

 

I quattro tornarono al motel poco dopo. Durante il tragitto Sam e Dean spiegarono che Melany era morta. Deborah aveva ipotizzato che potesse essere l’unica che conoscevano a sapere come fosse andata la storia, ma quella strada si rivelò impraticabile. L’unica cosa che sapevano, grazie al fatto che Sam e Dean l’avevano interrogata, era che aveva fatto un patto con un demone degli incroci per trovarla. Il demone le avrebbe consegnato Deborah, mentre Melany avrebbe dovuto assicurarsi che quello che prometteva la clinica, ovvero curarla e farla tornare umana oppure ucciderla, fosse rispettato. Quando loro erano arrivati in casa sua, e dopo che lei aveva capito la situazione e aveva fatto una telefonata alla clinica per avvisarli di controllare perché qualcuno sarebbe potuto arrivare, però, il demone aveva considerato la sua parte di patto non rispettata e aveva mandato i mastini infernali a prenderla prima del tempo. Ovviamente, i Winchester omisero di dire che non avevano fatto nulla per tentare di salvarla da quella morte straziante.

 

Seduta sulla panchina sotto al porticato del motel, Deborah ebbe finalmente il coraggio di aprire il fascicolo. Gabriele aveva ragione sul fatto che le pillole che le avevano dato tenevano l’angelo dentro di lei addormentato. Era come se avessero spento la sua grazia, e la perdita di memoria dovuta all’incidente si era protratta per fortuito effetto collaterale delle medicine. Oltre quello, fortunatamente, tutte le altre iniezioni e test che le avevano fatto sembravano non aver avuto effetto, o almeno così si leggeva immediatamente sotto la lista di tutti gli ingredienti usati in ciò che le immettevano in corpo.

«Figlia di Isabelle D’airelle e Jehan L’Hernault… morti in data sconosciuta...» leggeva le informazioni sotto la voce _“tramite”_ in una delle prime pagine, così che anche Gabriele sentisse. Lesse un po’ più in alto e finalmente trovo le informazioni di base.

«Marie Édith L’Hernault; luogo di nascita: Francia; data di nascita…» lesse e rilesse quella dicitura ma ci trovava qualcosa di anomalo «Qui hanno sbagliato! Dice intorno al 1010 d.C. Non è possibile.»

Ma Gabriele la guardò cercando di farle capire che era proprio così. Il suo tramite era vecchio di secoli, e lei non riusciva proprio a crederci! Rise al pensiero, era incredibile, ma si disse che doveva essere piuttosto normale e doveva solo entrare ancora nell’ottica del Paradiso. A lui, d’altro canto, fece piacere sentire quella sua risata dopo l’avventura in quel posto e tutte le lacrime che aveva versato da quando si erano incontrati a quel momento.

«Ma Castiel una volta ha detto che gli angeli non si sono palesati sulla terra per tantissimo tempo.»

L’arcangelo fece spallucce, proprio a quella domanda non poteva rispondere.

«Va bene, ho capito, lo scoprirò quando avrò la memoria, come scoprirò… vediamo… perché qui c’è scritto che prima di questo ho avuto almeno altri due tramite.»

«Visto che hai capito?»

Sorrisero entrambi e la ragazza si alzò dalla panchina, per fare poi qualche passo verso destra.

«Penso che… non ci sia altro che possiamo fare, per ora.»

«No, infatti. Ma l’accordo rimane, se scopro qualcosa te lo faccio sapere, se la scopri tu sai che puoi chiamarmi sempre» le ripetè Gabriele mentre parlavano fuori dalla porta del motel.

I suoni delle prime ore della mattina erano tutti attorno a loro e creavano un’atmosfera surreale, dopo tutto quello che era successo.

«Sì, adesso ne sono convinta» disse Deborah sicura. Anche prima lo sapeva, ma adesso aveva compreso quanto Gabriele effettivamente tenesse a lei e a scoprire cosa fosse successo: ora aveva la certezza che non lo faceva per un suo tornaconto personale.

«Buonanotte, Deborah.»

«Buonanotte, Gabriele.»

Quando Deborah si voltò per aprire la porta della sua camera, Gabriele la guardò un’ultima volta con dolcezza e sparì prima che lei si girasse di nuovo per vedere se era ancora lì.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco qui il quinto capitolo! Ci ho messo di nuovo un po' di tempo, ma come vedete è piuttosto lungo e ha richiesto un bel po' di lavoro di pianificazione anche in vista dei prossimi capitoli. Inoltre ho dovuto fare un grande lavoro di revisione tutto da sola perché la mia beta è impegnata con degli esami e non sapeva quando avrebbe potuto correggere. Ma pur di non tardare ancora mi sono rimboccata le maniche! Visto questo piccolo "disguido" vi prego di farmi notare ora più che mai eventuali errori: molto spesso chi scrive non si rende conto perché certe parti vengono rilette senza prestare troppa attenzione.  
> Detto questo, vi piace il capitolo? Avete delle domande da fare, considerazioni, insulti ad uno qualsiasi dei personaggi? Lasciate una recensione!  
> Ricordatevi di seguire il profilo instagram @luceatluxvestraspn!  
> Bene, mi quieto e aspetto con ansia il vostro feedback. Spero che come Gabriele vogliate andare fino in fondo alla storia e che non abbandoniate Deborah proprio ora!  
> A presto,
> 
> Leysa Byrne


	6. Satis

**CAPITOLO SEI**

**Satis**

_My head was warm_   
_My skin was soaked_   
_I called your name_   
_‘Till the fever broke_   
_When I awoke_   
_The moon still hung_   
_The night so black_   
_That the darkness hums_   
_I raised myself_   
_My legs were weak_   
_I prayed my mind_   
_Be good to me_   
_An awful noise_   
_Filled the air_   
_I heard a scream_   
_In the woods somewhere_   
_[In The Woods Somewhere - Hozier]_

 

L’impala sfrecciava sull’asfalto a pochi chilometri da Sioux Falls, e Dean la teneva in carreggiata anche se la strada era stata bagnata dalla pioggia fredda ed incessante dei giorni precedenti.

«Basta! Basta, basta, basta...» ripeteva Deborah tenendosi la testa tra le mani, rannicchiata sul sedile posteriore. Il dolore e l’esasperazione erano tali da impedirle di fare qualsiasi cosa, persino tentare di riposarsi o distrarsi in alcun modo. Era passato ormai un mese da quando aveva smesso di prendere quelle pillole, ma solo da due settimane a quella parte iniziava a soffrire gli effetti dell’astinenza. Un leggero e sporadico fastidio si era trasformato in un mal di testa perenne; il mal di testa era esploso in un emicrania incessante che le martellava il cervello e le ossa. Il dolore lo sentiva ovunque, proprio come le voci ed i suoni che ormai da giorni non la facevano nemmeno dormire.

«Siamo quasi arrivati, Debby» cercava di rassicurarla Sam, ma la sua voce faceva trasparire tutta la preoccupazione e tutto lo sconforto che gli provocava il vederla in quello stato.

Milioni di voci si mescolavano indistinguibili nella testa di Deborah, ogni tanto una prevaleva sulle altre e riusciva ad afferrarne una parola o due, ma la maggior parte del tempo era un brusio coperto da un fischio acuto e penetrante. Se non fosse stata consapevole che non proveniva dall’esterno, avrebbe pensato di poter rimanere sorda.

«Dean, accosta!» esclamò ad un certo punto, ed il Winchester sterzò immediatamente fermandosi sul ciglio della strada.

Deborah, per fortuna, ebbe la forza di scendere e inginocchiarsi accanto alla macchina prima di iniziare a vomitare. Il suo corpo ancora completamente umano non riusciva a sostenere quel dolore alla testa, e lei non riusciva ad opporsi più di tanto alla nausea perenne, né voleva dato che per lo meno poi la sensazione di malessere svaniva per un po’. Perciò si lasciava andare, come se non avesse alcun controllo su quello che faceva. Sam si precipitò verso di lei per tenerle i capelli ed aiutarla: era la terza volta che capitava dall’inizio del viaggio. Non era nemmeno riuscita a mangiare qualcosa, e vederla sforzarsi di rigettare ciò che in corpo non aveva gli stringeva sempre di più il cuore. Ancora peggio era sapere la causa di quel malessere e non poter fare niente.

Deborah tossì e si asciugò le labbra con un fazzoletto. La gola le bruciava tremendamente. Era stanca e stremata in tutti i modi in cui era umanamente possibile esserlo. Faceva fatica a reggersi in piedi e avrebbe solo voluto urlare per coprire tutte quelle voci, dire loro di tacere; era disposta a qualsiasi cosa purché smettessero. Ma sapeva che l’unica soluzione sarebbe stata riprendere quelle pillole e ricadere in quella gabbia che era il suo corpo. Perché lei aveva capito che quello che sentiva era la radio angelica, non era stupida, ed era consapevole del fatto che fosse la sua Grazia che combatteva per uscire a fargliela sentire. Ma non era ancora abbastanza forte, e doveva resistere. Smaltire gli effetti di quei medicinali sarebbe stato un percorso lungo, tanto più perché ormai il suo fisico ne era stato assuefatto per così tanto tempo che non riconosceva l’angelo che vi era all’interno. Sentiva come se il suo stesso corpo la stesse tentando di cacciare via, e non era piacevole, non era piacevole per niente. Doveva resistere.

Fino a poco prima pensava di stare abbassando le difese contro la nausea ed il vomito solo per non risentire ancora di più i sintomi, ma in effetti si rese conto che in realtà non era in suo potere prendere quella decisione. Tutta la sua forza di volontà non sarebbe bastata ad opporsi. Più guardava le proprie mani più provava la stessa identica sensazione di quando ci si guarda allo specchio per troppo a lungo e non si riconosce più il riflesso. Solo che lei, in questo caso, era il riflesso.

Batté un pugno per terra a causa di una fitta particolarmente forte e l’asfalto sotto le sue dita si crepò tutto intorno. Sam sgranò gli occhi incredulo e fece mezzo passo indietro: ancora i suoi poteri non erano mostrati in quel modo e rimase impietrito. Deborah ritirò subito la mano e fissò il solco che aveva lasciato con la forma del sui pugno chiuso, e sulle nocche solo un graffio. Si spaventò, dovette ammetterlo, non aveva nemmeno più il controllo sulla sua stessa forza, e l’idea di far male a qualcuno la colpì all’improvviso come un fulmine e iniziava a prendere una forma terrificante nella sua mente. Non le importava di fare del male a sé stessa, ma mai al mondo avrebbe voluto ferire Sam o Dean. Non poteva, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

Forse il direttore aveva ragione ad averla messa insieme a vampiri e lupi mannari: era un mostro da curare per non creare danno.

Le vennero in mente tutte quelle volte che aveva rotto oggetti nella sua stanza in clinica solo stringendoli, quei ricordi che pensava fossero allucinazioni. Forse le avevano davvero fatto un favore.

Tutti quei pensieri erano scatenati dalla voglia che quel dolore immenso finisse, ma erano tutti reali, e una volta che iniziarono a diffondersi era difficile per lei mandarli via, soprattutto in quel momento.

«Perdonatemi, ragazzi.»

«Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo, Deborah! Non ti devi scusare di nulla» disse Dean, il quale era rimasto in macchina pronto a ripartire. Anche lui non riusciva a guardarla in quello stato e non vedeva l’ora di arrivare da Bobby.

Sam la aiutò a rialzarsi e risalire in macchina con fatica, dato che le tremavano le gambe, e decise di sedersi accanto a lei per l’ultimo tratto del viaggio. Dean rimise in moto subito e ringraziò che non ci fosse nessuno per strada perché avrebbe chiesto alla sua piccola di andare più veloce che poteva.

Deborah allora chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò a Sam, continuando a pensare a tutte le cose negative che le erano venute in mente negli ultimi minuti. In bocca ancora quel fortissimo sapore acido e nella gola sentiva uno squarcio.

«Ti prego Sam, aiutami, non ce la faccio più» gli strinse la mano ormai delirante, e si godette pochi rari minuti di silenzio prima che la confusione ricominciasse.

 

«Di qua, ragazzi… Dio mio, mi avevate detto che stava male, ma non pensavo così!»

Si diressero tutti quanti verso il seminterrato dove Bobby aveva costruito la stanza di sicurezza. Era fatta per tenere lontani demoni e angeli, ma Bobby aveva distrutto i sigilli contro questi ultimi per permettere a Deborah di entrare. Il piano era quello di farla stare là dentro finché i suoi poteri non si fossero stabilizzati, o per lo meno finché non fosse riuscita a gestirli insiema alle voci.

Deborah era in braccio a Sam e teneva i polsi morbidi dietro al suo collo nel tentativo di reggersi. Aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi: non voleva guardare nulla e francamente non ne aveva nemmeno la forza. Sentì un forte rumore quando Bobby aprì la pesante porta di ferro, e dopo poco percepì anche il materasso sotto di lei, quando il Winchester la mise giù.

«Non ti lasciamo da sola, mentre cerchiamo un rimedio ci sarà sempre qualcuno fuori dalla porta. Se ti serve qualcosa devi farcelo sapere.»

Deborah annuì e si rannicchiò su un lato, rivolta verso il muro e con i gomiti uniti sopra la testa. L’avrebbe ringraziato ancora una volta se avesse avuto la lucidità necessaria per farlo, ma da quando aveva chiuso gli occhi era come entrata nell’oscurità totale. Le voci, i suoni erano diventati il suo mondo; il dolore la trascinava mentre le parole di Sam e Dean erano degli echi di un piano nebuloso che quasi non riusciva più a raggiungere. Quello che aveva detto Sam le era giunto ovattato alle orecchie. Inconsciamente, sapeva dopo si trovava e capiva tutto, ma in realtà si sentiva in un dormiveglia perenne, con la piccola differenza che sentiva dei pugnali conficcati nel cranio.

Non riusciva ad afferrare la realtà, a tratti delirante come affetta da una febbre altissima.

«Grazie Bobby, sempre» disse Dean mentre il fratello camminava verso di loro.

«Per voi, tutto. A proposito, ho già iniziato a sfogliare alcuni di quei libri che mi avete portato. Non ho ancora trovato nulla su come trattare la situazione, ma c’era quel sigillo che vedete là in alto» disse indicando un punto sulla parete esterna della stanza di sicurezza «pare che tenga al sicuro chi è al di qua del simbolo. Una sorta di scudo. Insomma, se succede qualcosa dovrebbe rimanere là dentro. Ma ancora devo finirlo, non sapevo se le avrebbe impedito di entrare.»

Dean salì sulla scaletta posta proprio sotto al disegno e vide un grosso libro aperto insieme ad una bomboletta di vernice spray appoggiati sull’ultimo gradino «È questo?»

«Sì»

«Faccio io qui. Voi andate su a leggere.»

Dean non l’avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente, ma era palese che fosse convinto di poter proteggere Deborah meglio di chiunque altro, anche di suo fratello. Forse non era il migliore a consolarla, anzi sicuramente non lo era mai stato: avevano litigato, si erano insultati nelle maniere peggiori, era stato anche duro con lei in più di un’occasione, ma si volevano un bene dell’anima e Dean non avrebbe esitato un attimo a impedire a qualcuno di farle del male o a sé stessa addirittura di ferirsi, come in quel caso. Avesse anche significato morire.

Mentre gli altri due risalivano le scale, Dean finì di disegnare il simbolo, poi prese una sedia e la sistemò davanti alla porta.

Non si sarebbe mosso per nessun motivo da quella posizione.

Deborah non poteva vedere Dean o quello che stava facendo, ma non appena lui aveva finito di spruzzare il colore sul muro per rifinire anche l’ultimo dettaglio, un forte bruciore la pervase da capo a piedi. In un primo momento era semplicemente un dolore tra gli altri, si confondeva perfettamente nel suo malessere generale, ma iniziava ad aumentare quasi impercettibilmente.

Ma Dean, mentre la guardava, non notava nulla di diverso, nemmeno un lamento in più o in meno, perciò non gli passò nemmeno per un attimo per la mente l’idea che qualcosa andasse peggio di quanto già non andasse.

All’improvviso, dopo più di mezz’ora, sentì uno spostamento d’aria dietro di sé, come la presenza di qualcuno. Sobbalzò e si girò di scatto, pronto a colpire con il pugno chiuso ormai per forza dell’abitudine.

«Castiel! Ti ho detto mille volte di non apparire così, mi hai spaventato.» lo rimproverò, sciogliendo la tensione nei muscoli del braccio. Qualche giorno gli avrebbe davvero fatto prendere un colpo.

«Veramente non sono apparso così. Non qui, al piano di sopra, poi ho sceso le scale e sono arrivato qui. Ma tu eri troppo assorto nei tuoi pensieri per sentirmi arrivare» Castiel inclinò leggermente la testa e lo guardò intensamente, come se volesse tentare di leggergli direttamente l’anima «Spiegami.»

L’angelo era lì per un motivo. Non l’aveva chiamato Sam, non lo aveva chiamato Deborah.

Dean abbassò lo sguardo e scosse leggermente la testa «È Deborah, sta male. Sente delle voci, e crediamo siano gli altri angeli... La radio angelica. Ma non sappiamo come farla calmare, peggiora soltanto.»

Castiel era infatti a conoscenza dell’intera faccenda di Deborah: gli avevano detto tutto subito dopo che avevano scoperto la sua vera identità. Tuttavia, nemmeno il suo aiuto aveva fruttato granché, e di questo si sentiva in colpa.

Gli mise una mano sulla spalla: «Dean, io non credo che possiate fare altro se non aspettare. Ci vuole tempo. Da quello che riesco a comprendere, non è una bella situazione.»

«Io ancora non mi spiego come tu non abbia fatto ad accorgerti prima che è un angelo» disse Dean alzandosi in piedi, incredulo mentre ancora cercava di capire come funzionasse in Paradiso. C’era una cosa che avesse senso? Secondo lui no ed era anche altamente probabile che anche gli angeli, per la maggior parte del tempo, facessero solo finta di sapere cosa stavano facendo.

«Te l’ho già detto. La sua Grazia si stava spegnendo, era così debole che non potevo percepirla. Gabriele l’ha sentita solo nel momento in cui si è avvicinato, e lui è un arcangelo. Ma adesso...» fece qualche passo verso la porta e scrutò dentro la stanza «adesso posso sentirla.»

«Davvero? Ed è- è positivo?» chiese Dean con un barlume di speranza negli occhi. Speranza di cosa poi? Che lo strazio che la stava dilaniando finisse? Sì, solo quello, era l’unica cosa che sperava in quel momento.

Castiel si voltò ancora una volta verso il cacciatore, annuì quasi impercettibilmente ed accennò un sorriso leggerissimo. Voleva rassicurarlo, sapeva che era molto legato a Deborah ed ogni buona notizia lo avrebbe tirato su di morale.

«E tu non hai scoperto niente su quello che le è successo, vero?»

«Purtroppo no… sto cercando, ma non posso fare domande sbagliate o insinuare qualcosa anche solo per ricevere informazioni. È successo tempo fa e non so come gli altri potrebbe reagire a questo interessamento: in fondo non sappiamo ancora nulla. E sai che in Paradiso la situazione è molto delicata.»

Pensando a quanto Castiel prendesse sul serio ed in maniera letterale ogni parola che dicevano sì, capiva decisamente che la situazione era delicata.

«E non ti è nemmeno parso di sentir parlare di lei, vero? Intendo ultimamente.»

Castiel inarcò le sopracciglia e lo guardò sospettoso «Perché me lo chiedi?»

«Per quanto ne sappiamo può anche essere stato un angelo a tradirla, io non credo che un solo demone degli incroci sia capace di catturare un angelo, o sbaglio? Insomma, adesso che i suoi poteri angelici si stanno ricaricando ho paura che qualcuno la stia cercando.»

«Certo che qualcuno la sta cercando. Io, idiota!» giù dalle scale si precipitò Gabriele, seguito da Sam e Bobby in evidente difficoltà dopo aver tentato di fermarlo e parlargli prima che scendesse.

«Ma cos’è? Una riunione di famiglia oggi?» esclamò Dean, che per quanto avesse promesso a Deborah di non mettere più i bastoni tra le ruote all’Arcangelo non poteva frenare le sue solite battutine.

«Rompi immediatamente quel sigillo!» disse agitato Gabriele. Non lo avevano mai visto così alterato ed allarmato, nemmeno quando Deborah aveva quasi toccato il fuoco dell’olio sacro.

«Cosa?»

«Non lo vedi che la fa stare male? Vi piace essere sempre gli Anderson della situazione. Pensate che mettere un sigillo contro gli angeli in una stanza con un angelo sia una mossa astuta per aiutarla?»

Lui non poteva toccare il sigillo, o avrebbe fatto del male anche a sé stesso, ed era francamente l’ultima cosa che voleva. Non in quel momento che Deborah aveva bisogno di lui più che mai.

La vide, nella stanza, proprio di fronte a sé, e sentì un forte vuoto dentro al petto che gli fece mancare l’aria per un istante.

Mentre Castiel e Dean parlavano, infatti, lei aveva cercato di chiamarli, ma senza successo.

Dean? Sam?

Ma non l’avevano sentita, perché per quanto si sforzasse non riusciva ad aprire bocca, la voce le rimaneva bloccata in gola e immaginava soltanto di chiamarli, come nel momento prima di svegliarsi dal sonno.

Dean? Sam?

Tutto il corpo le faceva male, bruciava immensamente, sentiva la pelle strapparsi dalla carne.

Si era girata e rigirata nel piccolo letto ma non era comodo, così era scesa e adesso era lì rannicchiata sotto la brandina. Con le mani si colpiva la testa, tentando di far andare via il dolore, le gambe contratte portate al petto, la schiena contro il muro freddo. Si sentiva mancare l’aria, era come trovarsi sott’acqua da troppo tempo e non avere più ossigeno e possibilità di trattenere il fiato: una battaglia troppo estenuante per poter essere vinta.

Gabriele si lanciò verso di lei non appena il sigillo fu rotto. Le si inginocchiò di fronte e le prese le mani fra le sue, allontanandole dalla sua testa e portandole al proprio petto.

«S-Sam?» sussurrò lei. Occhi ancora serrati, non aveva capito che Gabriele era arrivato, e a dire la verità non riusciva più a capire cose le stesse accadendo intorno. Il dolore al corpo era sparito un istante prima che si sentisse prendere le mani, ma quello alla testa restava.

«No, sono Gabriele...» per un attimo fu deluso, pensò al fatto che non le fosse nemmeno passata in mente l’idea di chiamarlo. Certo, in quel momento i suoi problemi erano altri, non sapeva a cosa stesse pensando o no, ma in ogni caso quella cosa lo intristì, in un primo momento.

«Gabriele… aiutami, ti prego, ti prego. Falle smettere» senza la sensazione che gli organi le venissero strappati direttamente dal corpo senza anestesia e a mani nude riusciva a parlare, ed era qualcosa che le dava immenso sollievo. Anche se le sue parole erano spezzate e mai chiare. Aprì leggermente gli occhi e lo vide davanti a lei. Con una mano, che lui teneva ancora al petto, gli strinse leggermente la camicia, un po’ per sfogare il dolore e un po’ per cercare aiuto «… ti prego… non posso resistere ancora.»

L’arcangelo si sedette accanto a lei all’ombra della brandina sospesa e la guidò verso di sé. Scuoteva la testa e guardava in alto, mentre lei si lasciava andare lentamente a quel movimento. La strinse forte e le sistemò i capelli dietro l’orecchio, accarezzandoli dolcemente. Non gli interessava di nascondere nulla in quel momento, non poteva trattenersi o pensare troppo a quello che faceva, voleva solo vederla stare bene.

 

Dean distolse lo sguardo, non gli piaceva affatto quella scena. Non gli piaceva come Gabriele la guardava, come la trattava.

«Non capisco perché deve fare così...» sussurrò così piano che solo Sam e Castiel potevano sentirlo.

«Parli di Gabriele?» chiese Sam.

«Sì, parlo di lui, guardalo!» disse quasi furioso.

«Dean… cosa significa non capisci?» Castiel si intromise, sempre tenendo il tono molto basso «Tu capisci sempre queste cose.»

Dean lo guardò stranito. Una scintilla si accese nella sua mente ma si convinse di aver inteso qualcosa di totalmente diverso. «Cosa intendi?»

«Gabriele e Deborah… loro, prima che perdesse la memoria almeno, stavano assieme.»

A Dean servirono dieci lunghi secondi per processare l’informazione e replicare con un deciso e sonoro “No”.

«Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo, smettila, è come se stessi parlando di mia sorella, non dire certe cose» il suo tono di voce era leggermente più acuto del solito. «Non dirle.»

«È così, Dean. Sam, tu lo sapevi?»

Il fratello minore scosse un po’ la testa e poi iniziò a balbettare qualche sillaba «Be’, no, ma- voglio dire- ci avevo pensato, onestamente.»

«Ma vi sentite?» chiese, voltandosi poi di nuovo verso la stanza a borbottare.

In una situazione diversa avrebbero riso tutti della reazione gelosa di Dean, ma in quel momento cadde il silenzio.

 

«Deb… Deborah, devi fidarti di me, okay? Puoi resistere» Gabriele le sussurrava all’orecchio con voce controllata e profonda. Il panico era qualcosa che non poteva permettersi, e non ne aveva nemmeno bisogno perché sapeva perfettamente che avrebbe superato tutto. Lei era forte e quello non era niente di insormontabile. La ferma lucidità che verteva attorno a quella convinzione compensava l’immenso sconforto che gli procurava vederla lì, accucciata a lui, con la fronte premuta sulla sua spalla e totalmente indifesa ad un punto che nessuno sapeva come avesse potuto raggiungere. Una situazione che si era creata per chissà quale errore tre anni prima.

Lei era convinta; convinta che se non ne fosse uscita il più velocemente possibile sarebbe morta dal dolore prima che la sua Grazia avesse potuto fare qualcosa per guarirla. Si teneva stretta a lui, il contatto così vicino le dava sollievo. Aveva sentito, da parte sua almeno, che tra loro si stava formando un legame. Non sapeva ancora di che genere, ma da quando erano stati nella clinica, da quando l’aveva protetta con le sue stesse ali, da quando le aveva raccontato quel minimo aneddoto sul suo passato, aveva capito che non poteva semplicemente rimanere una persona qualsiasi che la stava aiutando in un quella terribile avventura. Ci era dentro almeno quanto lei, per quanto tentasse di dissimularlo.

Gabriele stava lentamente diventando troppo importante per lei, così tanto che quasi si vergognava a farsi vedere in quello stato. Era per quello che non l’aveva chiamato subito; aveva aspettato e rimandato nell’attesa di riprendersi da sola. Ma era grata al fatto che fosse venuto lo stesso, e a quel punto non riusciva a non ammettere che anche solo il fatto che fosse lì la faceva sentire meglio più di ogni altra cosa che avesse provato negli ultimi giorni. Anche se il mal di testa martellante era ancora lì, vivo e presente, sottofondo di tutte quelle considerazioni.

«No, non ce la faccio»

Tentava di distrarsi dalle forti fitte con altro. Il suo profumo. Non lo aveva mai notato, ma con il volto a quella distanza così ridicolamente piccola era difficile non rendersi conto di quell’odore dolce. Frutta. Che frutta? Pesca e qualcos’altro. Forse una bacca, ma aveva una leggerissima nota aspra alla fine… melograno! Non aveva mai assaggiato o visto un melograno, come poteva saperlo?

Piccoli sprazzi di ricordi legati ai suoi sensi si facevano lentamente strada mentre la sua Grazia combatteva, e lei non ne era consapevole, eppure era quello il motivo per cui ricordava quel frutto. C’era qualcos’altro in quel profumo che però non riusciva proprio ad identificare. Era una nota più amara di sottofondo.

«Devi cercare di concentrarti su una voce sola, una a caso, sceglila» anche se avesse potuto tagliarla fuori dalla radio angelica non l’avrebbe fatto. Si sentiva in colpa per questo, ma non poteva farle aggirare il problema perché non l’avrebbe superato mai. Ironico come proprio lui, che scappava da millenni, pensasse questa cosa.

«Le sento tutte assieme, non riesco a distinguerne nessuna.»

Gabriele ebbe un’idea. Anche lui poteva sentirli, se voleva, perciò iniziò a cercare qualcosa. Qualcuno di vicino, il cui segnale fosse abbastanza forte.

«Ci sono degli angeli che stanno parlando di un disastro poco lontano da qui. Sono in quattro, stanno parlando di piogge acide, una città distrutta. Li senti?» notizia triste, ma doveva farsela bastare.

Deborah scosse la testa in preda allo sconforto.

«Va bene… questo farà un po’ male, ma non so che altro fare in questo momento» la disperazione era palese nel suo tono di voce. Le accarezzò un’ultima volta i capelli e poi pose entrambe le mani ai lati della sua testa, facendo sì che lei alzasse il volto. Non poteva far andare via le voci, ma poteva fare in modo di intensificarne alcune.

Non appena l’arcangelo iniziò ad utilizzare i propri poteri su di lei, il fischio oltrepassò il limite di sopportazione. Deborah gridò con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, così forte che i due bicchieri di vetro sulla scrivania poco lontana andarono in mille pezzi e Sam, Dean e Bobby furono costretti a tapparsi le orecchie.

Dean aveva già sentito quel suono, ed era lo stesso che Castiel aveva provocato alla stazione di servizio poco dopo averlo portato via dall’Inferno. Un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena perché l’idea che Deborah fosse effettivamente un angelo lo colpì dritto in mezzo al petto, ma subito dopo fece per entrare nella stanza con rabbia. Cosa le stava facendo l’arcangelo? Perché invece che stare meglio le stava facendo provare più dolore?

Castiel, che aveva capito cosa Gabriele stesse facendo, prese fermamente il polso di Dean e lo tirò indietro, facendogli capire di lasciarlo fare.

Dopo quell’acutissimo rumore, la mente di Deborah sembrò totalmente vuota per qualche secondo, poi piano piano il brusio tornò, ma lasciava spazio a quelle voci a cui si stava riferendo Gabriele. E mano a mano che lei cercava di concentrarsi su quelle voci, il resto del rumore di fondo svaniva lentamente.

«Le sento...» aprì gli occhi e rivolse lo sguardo all’arcangelo, mentre due lacrime di dolore le rigavano il viso. Ma il dolore se n’era andato. Non sentiva più il cervello esplodere, tutto era diventato solo un tenue fastidio sopportabile.

«Continua a rimanere concentrata e ascoltale finché non sarai certa di riuscire a controllarle.» Gabriele ricambiò lo sguardo e le asciugò le guance con i pollici. Vederla fare un tremante sospiro di sollievo gli fece accennare un sorriso. Era sempre stato perfettamente consapevole che non sarebbe successo nulla di grave, ma vederla sentirsi meglio era l’unica cosa che riusciva a farlo stare tranquillo.

«Ce la fai ad alzarti e metterti a letto?»

Deborah annuì ed insieme uscirono da sotto la brandina. Finalmente riusciva a sentire di nuovo chiaramente sia i suoi pensieri sia l’ambiente che la circondava, e doveva tutto a Gabriele.

Si sdraiò di nuovo sul letto e si rannicchiò su un lato, questa volta riuscendo a sentirsi avvolta dalla morbidezza del cuscino. Prima le era sembrato intriso di spine.

«Gabe...» lo chiamò chiudendo gli occhi. Non sapeva da quanto non dormiva, e sentiva già la stanchezza prendere possesso delle sue palpebre.

«Dimmi» Gabriele si avvicinò a lei, inginocchiandosi per essere alla sua stessa altezza. Era da tanto che non si sentiva chiamare in quel modo, e anche se lei lo aveva chiamato con quel soprannome pure solo distrattamente, la cosa lo rese felice. Si sentiva incredibilmente ingenuo ad aggrapparsi a questi piccoli e stupidi dettagli, ma faceva tesoro di ogni cosa, sperando che da quel momento in poi la memoria di lei sarebbe solo andata migliorando.

Nella mente di Deborah, tra la descrizione di un edificio totalmente disintegrato e una foresta distrutta, si affollavano tutti quei brutti pensieri che aveva fatto sull’essere un mostro e sul fatto che forse in quella clinica ci era finita per il bene di tutti. «...non me lo merito il tuo aiuto.»

“Sei l’unica che lo merita” era quello che avrebbe voluto rispondere Gabriele, ma invece le ripeté solo di riposarsi. Non sapeva cosa l’avesse spinta a dire una cosa del genere, ma non volle pensarci, né voleva discuterne ora che finalmente poteva rilassarsi. Sapeva che una volta concentratasi su delle voci in particolare la radio angelica non le avrebbe dato più grossi problemi: ne era convinto perché poteva percepire che, per quanto ancora debole fosse la sua Grazia, era abbastanza per gestire la situazione.

E infatti Deborah, dopo qualche secondo, riuscì ad addormentarsi. Nessuna voce e nemmeno il peggiore dei pensieri riuscirono a trattenerla dal lasciarsi andare.

«Grazie, Gabriele» disse Sam, non appena l’arcangelo varcò la soglia e tornò da loro nel piccolo spazio prima della stanza di sicurezza. Avevano visto tutto da lì, e Sam pensò che fosse davvero necessario ringraziarlo, a quel punto.

Lui, in risposta, fece un cenno con il capo e non proferì parola. Era la prima volta che non sentiva il bisogno di insultare nessuno dei due Winchester, era ancora troppo scosso e francamente non era il momento adatto di tirare fuori qualche battuta stupida per puro spirito di contraddizione.

Castiel diede un leggero colpo dietro la schiena di Dean per esortarlo ad aggiungere qualcosa, ma con il senno di poi, forse aveva fatto la scelta sbagliata.

«Sì, Gabriele, grazie...» Deborah dormiva finalmente dopo tre giorni e i suoi muscoli non erano più contratti dal dolore, anche un leggero sorriso era tornato a distendersi sul suo volto, e questo non poteva che fare piacere a Dean «ma non ti aspettare altro.»

L’arcangelo inarcò le sopracciglia, voleva capire dove voleva andare a parare, anche se era piuttosto convinto di aver capito. Aveva sentito per caso alcune parole di Castiel prima, ma sperava di sbagliarsi.

«Io, Sam e Deborah stiamo bene assieme, come… come famiglia. Non abbiamo bisogno di nuovi membri, è chiaro?» era chiaramente grato al fatto che fosse in grado di aiutare in quel modo, ma a parte quello avrebbe voluto vederlo fuori dai piedi il più possibile, e adesso che la ragazza non lo sentiva poteva dirlo.

«Gliel’hai detto?» chiese rivolto a Castiel, con sguardo leggermente arrabbiato. Non voleva avere discussioni con nessuno riguardo quello, soprattutto con Dean e Sam Winchester. Per quanto lo riguardava, erano loro i nuovi lì, non di certo lui!

«Sì, e ha fatto bene!»

«Dean...»

«No, Sam, forse tu hai meno problemi di me su questo fronte, ma io non sono qui per assecondare quello che dice Deborah. La situazione non mi piace e non posso starmene in silenzio!» esclamò sottovoce, per paura di svegliarla.

«Io non sono qui per chiederti il permesso! Non è mica tua figlia, non ha senso quello che dici, te ne rendi conto?» era incredibile come Dean riuscisse sempre a farlo incazzare in qualsiasi frangente. Proprio in quel momento che voleva essere lasciato in pace, poi.

«È come se fosse mia sorella, e non permetterò che stia con uno come te. Per questo la stai aiutando, o no?» la gelosia aveva pervaso il maggiore dei Winchester.

«Certo che la sto aiutando per questo, credi che aiuterei qualsiasi angelo senza motivo? Tu non lo faresti per la persona che ami? Lei ha bisogno di me, adesso» Gabriele si avvicinò pericolosamente a lui con la voglia di assestargli un pugno in piena faccia.

«Tu non hai proprio idea di cosa ha bisogno lei, tu non la conosci!» Dean lo schernì, forte delle sue convinzioni.

«Io conosco Deborah da 3.159 anni, Dean. Sì, io la conosco molto più di voi: che ti piaccia o no.»

Il silenzio cadde nella stanza. Tutti lo guardarono, una cifra così grande non era una cosa che potessero sognare, e l’unico che non era sorpreso era ovviamente Castiel. Bobby, che aveva assistito al tutto in silenzio fece un passo indietro, intimorito addirittura lui, che ne aveva viste tante nella vita, dal fuoco che sembrava sprigionarsi dagli occhi dell’arcangelo.

Era furioso, ed aveva ragione di esserlo. Non solo non avevano fatto mai nulla di concreto per aiutare Deborah, per giunta si lamentavano e pretendevano di dirgli cosa fare. Ancora più grave avevano la presunzione di sentenziare sulla sua vita sentimentale! Almeno Dean lo faceva; Sam, pensò Gabriele, aveva la decenza di stare zitto. Capiva la situazione molto meglio del suo cocciuto fratello maggiore.

«E comunque… non dovete dirle nulla a riguardo.»

«Sentiamo la ragione dietro questa richiesta? Tanto io non le dirò nulla comunque, più lontano stai meglio è.»

«Perché ti ho appena detto che la conosco. E anche se è tosta, testarda, se non si fa intimidire da niente, se lotta e a volta sì, sa essere anche stronza… è troppo buona, e finirebbe per fare finta di ricordarselo pur di non vedere me tentare ancora e ancora di farle recuperare la memoria; e finirebbe per starci male essendo consapevole di non ricordare una cosa del genere.»

Sam e Dean, in cuor loro, sapevano quanto potevano essere vere quelle parole. Quante volte Deborah aveva fatto finta di stare bene solo per farli stare tranquilli durante una caccia mentre invece magari aveva una ferita che non le dava pace. Quante volte aveva avuto incubi tremendi e non glieli raccontava anche se loro la sentivano urlare di notte e sapevano che qualcosa non andava. Non ce la faceva a far preoccupare gli altri, soprattutto se erano vicini a lei. E per quanto Sam fosse più propenso ad accettarlo di Dean, entrambi sapevano che Gabriele era qualcuno che iniziava ad esserle vicino anche se, a causa della perdita di memoria, lei lo conosceva da poco.

«Va bene, è giusto» Sam annuì e poi passò accanto all’arcangelo per appoggiarsi allo stipite della porta. Serenità era quello di cui Deborah aveva bisogno, e non potevano darle troppi pensieri dicendole anche quello. E poi, era giusto che lei se lo ricordasse da sola, a prescindere da tutto. Dovevano aiutarla in altro modo.

«Ma cos-»

«Dean, basta adesso.» Bobby pose finalmente fine a quel battibecco con fermezza «Non puoi decidere per lei. Sembri sua madre.»

Dean scrollò le spalle. Ciò che diceva Bobby era legge, e non si sarebbe mai sognato di contraddirlo, anche se il sangue gli ribolliva nelle vene. Tuttavia, non sarebbe riuscito a rimanere ancora per un momento nella stessa stanza con quell’essere alato, pertanto salì i gradini a due a due e sparì al piano terra per riordinare le idee.

«Scusalo» Bobby aggiunse, rivolto all’arcangelo, e lo seguì immediatamente per evitare che combinasse qualcosa. E poi, non poteva fare altro lì sotto, tanto valeva andare a continuare a leggere.

Castiel, Sam e Gabriele rimasero nel seminterrato a guardarsi a vicenda: Gabriele non riusciva ancora a credere a cosa avesse detto Dean; Sam cercava ancora di elaborare la notizia che i due erano stati assieme in passato e Cass spostava lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro.

«Non pensavo avrebbe reagito in questo modo, mi dispiace Gabriele» si scusò sinceramente l’angelo.

«Non è colpa tua, anche se potevi evitare.» rispose lui sedendosi sulla sedia che prima era stata occupata da Dean.

«Da quanto non dormiva?»

«Tre giorni» Sam guardò l’orologio al proprio polso e rispose a Castiel «Quasi quattro adesso.»

«Perché non mi ha chiamato? Non dovevamo arrivare a questo punto» Gabriele rimproverò anche sé stesso, era normale che non avesse sue notizie per due o tre giorni, ma iniziò a pensare che avrebbe dovuto capire prima che qualcosa non andava.

«Non pensava che la situazione sarebbe diventata così grave e voleva farcela da sola. Ma l’importante è che sta bene adesso. Sta bene, vero?» chiese Sam appoggiandosi di nuovo allo stipite.

«Sì, ma non è ancora finita del tutto.»

«Lo immagino, ma almeno...»

«No, non arriverà di nuovo a questo punto» lo interruppe l’arcangelo e si affrettò a dargli una risposta anche prima che potesse fare la domanda.

Sam annuì e si voltò andando verso le scale «Non penso che te ne andrai presto, vero?»

«Assolutamente no» Gabriele si sistemò meglio sulla sedia e prese tra le mani il libro che ancora giaceva su un gradino della scala.

«Dico a Dean di non scendere allora. Castiel, rimani anche tu» e dette quelle parole, sparì anche lui come gli altri due cacciatori.

«Gabriele, cosa sai?»

«Meno di te, Castiel, meno di te, credimi» iniziò sfogliando le prime pagine del libro e rabbrividendo a tutte le inesattezze che trovava scritte «so solo che un giorno era con me e quello dopo non c’era più, e che ho sbagliato a non iniziare a cercarla immediatamente.»

«Sei sicuro, vero? Lo diresti se sapessi qualcosa.»

L’arcangelo si voltò verso di lui, ferito dalle sue insinuazioni «Stiamo parlando di Deborah, sai perfettamente che non scherzo su certe cose.»

«Chiedevo soltanto» prese anche lui una sedia pieghevole da una piccola rientranza nel muro lì accanto e la posizionò accanto all’altro «E cosa hai intenzione di fare adesso?»

«Non posso tornare in Paradiso, perciò sto setacciando letteralmente ogni buco di fogna in cui trovo un demone, o un angelo caduto, o chiunque altro. Qualcuno saprà qualcosa. C’è un demone degli incroci di mezzo, ha fatto un patto, ad un certo punto troverò anche lui, no?»

«Sei stato tu una settimana fa in Ohio?»

Gabriele ripensò alla settimana prima. Sapeva esattamente a cosa si riferiva Castiel, al covo di demoni diseredati che aveva raso al suolo a Cleveland. Gli aveva provocato immenso piacere veder bruciare quei figli di puttana che non sarebbero mancati a nessuno. Il suo tacito assenso fu piuttosto eloquente.

«Per quanto sia contento che tu stia facendo qualcosa che è utile a tutti quanti, non devi strafare. Non è causando stragi che troverai qualcosa più in fretta» disse Castiel, stringendo poi le labbra. Non poteva capire nemmeno lontanamente lo sconforto che provava, ma aveva paura che creasse guai ancora più gravi.

«E cosa dovrei fare, Cass, stare con le mani in mano? Fare una maratona di F.R.I.E.N.D.S.» Sapeva perfettamente che la violenza non avrebbe portato a nulla, ma non sapeva come altro comportarsi in quel momento, se nessuno parlava era l’unica cosa che gli rimaneva. E poi fare fuori un demone o due non aveva mai fatto male a nessuno.

«Non so cosa sia F.R.I.E.N.D.S. ma il punto è che devi trovare altro. Deborah ha bisogno di te adesso e ha bisogno di te qui, anche se forse ancora non lo sa. Prenditi una pausa, stai qui per un po’» cercò di convincerlo Castiel.

«E con Dean che faccio? Mi travesto da te?»

«Con Dean ci parlo io, ma penso che basti che non stiate nella stessa stanza nello stesso momento.»

Gabriele accennò una risata. Forse aveva ragione, forse doveva davvero prendersi una pausa. Non totalmente, avrebbe comunque fatto le sue ricerche, ma era vero che sarebbe stato meglio per Deborah se lui le fosse stato accanto.

«Va bene, hai vinto tu. E comunque mi deludi se non conosci F.R.I.E.N.D.S., mi deludi profondamente.»

«Non capisco la metà delle cose che dici quando fai riferimento alla cultura popolare, lo sai Gabriele.»

«Sì, ed è per questo che le faccio, per istruirti» riprese a sfogliare il libro che teneva fermo sulle gambe accavallate. Dopotutto Dean non aveva avuto così tanto torto a disegnare quel simbolo fuori dalla stanza, si rese conto che la descrizione era totalmente inaccurata.

«Grazie.»

Gabriele rise di nuovo e scosse la testa. Poi posò lo sguardo di nuovo su Deborah. Come si era addormentata era rimasta: non aveva mosso nemmeno un dito. Il suo sonno era così profondo che non stava sognando nulla, ma solo quando si sarebbe svegliata le sarebbe sembrato strano, dato che lei era solita ricordare sempre tutti i sogni e gli incubi che faceva.

Ma a quello ci avrebbe pensato tra un po’ di tempo. Dopo tutto quello che aveva passato, infatti, sarebbe rimasta a letto per molto, e Gabriele si ripromise che non se ne sarebbe andato almeno finché non si fosse risvegliata. Poi era certo che si sarebbe trattenuto, e ogni volta avrebbe trovato una scusa per rimanere lì ancora un po’ di più, ma senza essere troppo invadente o esplicito. In cuor suo, forse per irrazionale paura di qualcosa, sperò che il fatto che si fosse precipitato verso di lei in quel modo, che l’avesse stretta a sé e che poi le avesse accarezzato i capelli non fossero stati indizi troppo evidenti, e soprattutto che Deborah non avesse dato a quei gesti troppo peso, data la situazione in cui si trovava. Forse nemmeno l’avrebbe ricordato.

Però, l’aveva chiamato Gabe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DELL'AUTRICE:  
> Sono riuscita ad aggiornare prima del mese! Sento cori angelici innalzarsi da lontano.   
> In realtà questa volta avrei voluto aspettare la mia beta prima di pubblicare dato che il capitolo, come avete potuto vedere, è bello carico di introspezione e angst. O almeno spero di avervi infuso un po' di angst e avervi fatto provare qualche emozione più forte questa volta. Ho penato un po' per scriverlo proprio per questo, ma dopo una lunga ed attenta analisi ho deciso di pubblicarlo lo stesso perché ancora la mia beta è sotto esami e non so quando ne uscirà viva, se ne uscirà viva.   
> Ringrazio però una mia amica che ieri notte mi ha dato grande feedback mentre completavo la scrittura!   
> Come sempre non siate timidi di lasciare due parole nei commenti per farmi sapere se il capitolo vi è piaciuto, se c'è qualcosa che vi ha colpiti in particolare, se volete chiedere qualcosa o volete farmi notare qualche refuso che quasi sicuramente mi sono lasciata sfuggire!   
> Chi segue l'account instagram @luceatluxvestraspn già sapeva che il sesto sarebbe arrivato presto, perciò andate a seguirmi anche lì per rimanere aggiornati.   
> A presto, 
> 
> Leysa Byrne


	7. Postea duo menses in claustro

**CAPITOLO SETTE**

**Postea duo menses in claustro**

__ May  your dreams bring you peace in the darkness  
__ May you always rise over the rain  
_ May the light from above, always lead you to love  
_ __ May you stay in the arms of the angels.

_   
_ _ [Lullaby for a Soldier - Maggie Stiff] _

 

Una bambola di pezza stazionava su un bauletto di legno. Entrambi gli oggetti erano estremamente semplici ed umili, senza troppi fronzoli o decorazioni di alcun genere. I vestiti della bambola erano di un marrone scuro, ricavati da una vecchia toga ormai davvero troppo logora per essere utilizzata, mentre il legno era liscio e levigato ma privo di incisione alcuna.

Una piccola bambina stava in ginocchio davanti ad esso e parlava alla bambola con gioia negli occhi. Mentre il sole calava all’orizzonte, la piccola dai capelli biondissimi e gli occhi chiarissimi, raccontava alla sua amica di pezza tutte le cose che le erano successe durante quella lunga giornata, senza perdersi nemmeno un dettaglio. 

«Eydís! È ora di andare a dormire!» una voce femminile la chiamò dalla stanza accanto, ed immediatamente lei salutò la bambola. Poi prese un piccolo rimasuglio di candela rimasto sul davanzale della finestra e lo poggiò sul proprio comodino, prima di saltare sul proprio letto.

La madre entrò nella stanza poco dopo con due bambini di qualche anno più piccoli di lei. Erano esattamente identici e con gli stessi capelli chiari della sorella maggiore, e stavano facendo storie perché non volevano andare a letto. 

«Si sta facendo buio, non potete rimanere ancora svegli. Giusto Eydís?»

La bambina fece cenno di sì con la testa. Era molto orgogliosa di fare da esempio ai due gemellini. 

La madre, dopo aver rimboccato le coperte a tutti e tre, accese la candela sul comodino di Eydís e le raccomandò di ricordarsi di spegnerla quando avesse finito di raccontare la sua solita storia, per aiutare i due piccoli a dormire.

«Non preoccuparti, mamma. Ci penso io!»

E la madre uscì dalla stanza dopo aver dato un bacio sulla fronte ad ognuno dei propri figli. 

 

Deborah si svegliò al suono del bussare alla porta proprio in quel momento. Aprì gli occhi lentamente mentre la luce penetrava già abbastanza forte da lucernario. Doveva essere già tardi, per esserci tutta quella luce, ed in effetti non appena tirò su il proprio cellulare e riuscì a mettere a fuoco lo schermo si rese conto di avere ragione. 

Sentì bussare una seconda volta mentre si metteva seduta sul letto e si stirava la schiena ed il collo. Qualche osso fece crack mentre si stendeva per bene, dato che il suo corpo non era abituato a stare fermo per così tanto tempo. Ormai erano due mesi che gli unici posti che vedeva erano le mura di quella stanza. 

«Avanti!» esclamò lei, tirando via il lenzuolo e sbadigliando sonoramente.

«Oh! Scusa, non volevo svegliarti, pensavo di trovarti già alzata, sono le… è praticamente ora di pranzo» disse Sam entrando con un vassoio in una mano e una bottiglia d’acqua fredda nell’altra.

«Non sono riuscita ad addormentarmi presto ieri sera, perciò non mi sono resa conto» Deborah sbadigliò ancora una volta stropicciandosi gli occhi e si alzò, andandogli incontro «Hai fatto bene, non potevo stare lì tutto il giorno.»

«Pensi che… insomma, l’insonnia sia data dalla tua grazia?»

«Non lo so, ma è molto probabile. Non avevo proprio sonno, mi sono dovuta sforzare per riuscire a chiudere gli occhi. E francamente sono stanca di stare qua dentro, non faccio molto, dormo solo per noia non per stanchezza.»

Sam annuì. Sapeva che era tanto tempo che era chiusa lì dentro, che era uscita solo un paio di volte e per di più rimanendo nel perimetro della casa di Bobby, ma non potevano permettersi di portarla con loro a caccia. I suoi poteri si manifestavano nei modi più disparati ed incontrollati e lei era d’accordo sul fatto di non voler essere un pericolo per nessuno, quindi si era messa volentieri da parte. Certo, avrebbe fortemente gradito un po’ di compagnia in più, o che si prendessero una pausa per almeno farle fare un giro in città visto che non si fidavano a lasciarla sola nemmeno per quello, ma non si era mai lamentata troppo. Sapeva che tutto quello era per il suo bene. E non disprezzava affatto la compagnia di Gabriele, che la andava a trovare piuttosto spesso da quando era successo l’incidente con la radio angelica. Deborah non ricordava molto di quel giorno, se doveva essere sincera, i suoi ricordi erano piuttosto confusi tra il dolore e la stanchezza, ma sapeva solo che da quel momento le sue visite erano raddoppiate, così come le occhiatacce di Dean. Ma non aveva mai chiesto nulla. Voleva lasciarsi alle spalle quell’episodio.

«Non riesco nemmeno a ricordare quello che sogno. È strano...» cercò di sforzarsi a ricordare, ma più ci provava più le immagini le scivolavano via dalla mente. Aveva ripescato il ricordo di aver sognato qualcosa che aveva a che fare con una bambola, e credeva fosse davvero importante, ma non capiva perché. Era frustrante, per lei che era abituata a ricordare sempre tutto. I sogni erano la sua unica culla e vederli svanire con così tanta e strana facilità la infastidiva enormemente.

 

«Sono sicuro che è colpa del fatto che non hai riposato bene. Non preoccuparti. Era solo un sogno, no?»

Deborah annuì poco convinta. Quel piccolo dettaglio era l'unica cosa che ricordava sia del sogno di quella notte sia di tutti quelli dei giorni precedenti, e le sembrava troppo strano che un sogno ricorrente si palesasse così spesso. Forse, però, gli stava dando troppo peso, e di certo nessuna creatura o mostro dei sogni la stava attaccando, protetta com'era nella stanza antipanico di Bobby. Perciò, decise di non accennare nulla a Sam. Non era importante.

«Comunque, che mi hai portato oggi?» Deborah prese la bottiglia dalle mani di Sam, fredda come piaceva a lei, e buttò un occhio sul sacchetto sul vassoio «Che ha scelto di Dean?»

«Oh, no, ho fatto io oggi. È un’insalata.» Sam disse quasi timidamente.

«Oh, grazie a Dio!» esclamò lei, che già temeva altro cibo spazzatura. Bobby era via da una settimana e nessuno dei due fratelli si era cimentato con i fornelli.

«Sapete, ho un sacco di tempo da perdere, potrei cucinare io. Non sarò bravissima ma magari impiego questo tempo morto ad imparare qualcosa.»

Il volto di Sam si fece teso «Senza offesa, Debby, ma se qualcosa non ti riesce, ti arrabbi, e prende fuoco la casa?»

La ragazza rise di cuore e avvicinò due sedie al tavolino che era stato portato là sotto per rendere il posto leggermente meno spoglio e più confortevole. Solo in quel momento si rese conto che il giorno prima aveva lasciato un vero putiferio su quel piano, e velocemente raccolse tutte le carte sparse lì sopra e quelle che erano accidentalmente cadute per terra. Le impilò nella maniera migliore che le riuscì e le poggiò sopra al proprio letto, dove si spalmarono di nuovo nella direzione che volevano. 

«Cosa sono?» disse Sam, tirando fuori le due insalate e appallottolando il sacchetto. 

«Ti ricordi il fascicolo che abbiamo preso alla clinica? Bene, quello più altre scartoffie di tutte le cose che avete trovato sul caso. Ieri ho chiesto a Dean di farmele avere, ma non volevo levarti il computer così gliele ho fatte stampare. Ed è anche molto più semplice connettere tutti i fili, così.» Disse, sedendosi di fronte a lui e aprendo il coperchio della ciotola di plastica. Si era svegliata solo da qualche minuto ma doveva ammettere che una leggera fame iniziava a sentirla, dato che aveva saltato la colazione. 

«Hai trovato qualcosa?» chiese Sam, passandole una forchetta.

«Non proprio. Insomma, le informazioni sono sempre quelle, ma certe cose sono un po’ più chiare, andando a leggere per bene tutto il fascicolo.»

«Ad esempio?» chiese lui, curioso.

«Ad esempio le date. Sappiamo già il giorno che sono stata trovata. Tutta la storia della luce e del terremoto mi fanno pensare che io sia in realtà un angelo caduto, ma il giorno in cui è stato fatto il patto con il demone da Melany non coincide. C’erano delle note a riguardo, verso la fine dei documenti. La scrittura era pessima e ci ho messo un po’ a capire cosa ci fosse scritto, ma il patto per portarmi alla clinica è stato fatto circa un mese prima di quando sono caduta e mi hanno trovata.» 

Sam corrugò le sopracciglia, con espressione ancora più interrogativa, ma non chiese nulla, cercando di capire dove voleva andare a parare.

«Ho parlato con Gabriele e in quella data ero ancora con lui. Quindi significa che il demone era in combutta con qualche angelo fin da prima della mia caduta. Sono stata cacciata da qualcuno di specifico perché non c’è modo che un demone conoscesse i piani generali del Paradiso, quindi questo qualcuno mi conosceva bene ed ha avuto una ragione precisa per fare quello che ha fatto. O per farmi cacciare, in ogni caso, se non era in una posizione di potere.» Spiegò lei, mentre Sam la ascoltava con attenzione. 

Il Winchester doveva ammettere che il tutto non faceva una piega, e anche lui aveva avuto qualche idea sul fatto che il demone non lavorasse da solo, perciò non aveva motivo di dubitare della sua versione. Non aveva scavato così a fondo come lei, d’altronde. Un dubbio però gli sorse spontaneo.

«E Gabriele di questo non sa proprio nulla?»

Deborah scosse la testa «Sappiamo entrambi che si era allontanato dal Paradiso già da tempo. Non ha avuto contatti diretti con altri angeli, se non con me, e a quanto ho capito con qualche altro per necessità, e non poteva tornare anche dopo che sono scomparsa, quindi… ha senso che non abbia idea di cosa sia successo. L’ho capito con il tempo: non è che non voglia dirmi cosa è successo per farmi tornare da sola la memoria, o perché non voglia indagare...» affondò la forchetta nella ciotola, mescolandone il contenuto, sovrappensiero «… è solo che davvero non sa cosa sia successo, e non può davvero tornare là sopra.»

«Non può?»

Lei scosse la testa ancora una volta. L’arcangelo era stato molto vago sull’argomento, anche se aveva fatto intendere che avesse delle motivazioni molto importanti per non poter tornare sotto gli occhi di tutti. Stava correndo grossi rischi già ad indagare per vie traverse, e su questo era stato chiaro. Deborah continuava a chiedersi perché lei fosse una delle poche che, nonostante tutti quei pericoli, avesse continuato a vedere. In realtà un’idea già l’aveva, ma ogni volta che sfiorava i suoi pensieri si diceva che fosse una fantasia stupida e la scacciava. Gli sguardi che a volte le riservava di certo non facevano cadere il sospetto che tra loro ci fosse stato qualcosa di importante, e che forse lui ancora provava qualcosa per lei, e anche le ultime cose che aveva detto il direttore della clinica a dire la verità alimentavano quell’idea. Ma Deborah sorrideva e la accantonava ogni volta, dicendosi che sicuramente si sbagliava e che il suo nulla da fare la portava a supposizioni troppo assurde. Non era nemmeno totalmente sicura che gli angeli potessero avere storie d’amore in generale, figurarsi fra di loro. 

Non si sarebbe mai e poi mai perdonata se fosse caduta in quella trappola: non voleva soffrire nel caso in cui avesse scoperto che fosse una cosa che andava contro la legge Divina o che quello che aveva immaginato sul suo passato non era vero. Purtroppo, però, si trovava spesso a pensare a Gabriele anche quando non era con lì con lei a farle compagnia. Il fatto che fosse un arcangelo aveva il suo fascino, non poteva negarlo, ma c’erano delle motivazioni più grandi dietro il modo in cui lo vedeva. Certo, era capitato nella sua vita come un salvatore, il primo a dirle come stessero le cose, ma non era nemmeno quello il motivo che la muoveva a certi pensieri. Sommati a ciò c’erano i suoi modi di fare, il suo modo di parlare, il suo sarcasmo. Dovette di nuovo scacciare via il pensiero, ma era così difficile quando non aveva davvero null’altro con cui occupare la mente. 

«A che pensi?» chiese lui, vedendo il mezzo sorriso sul suo volto.

«Niente di che. Questioni angeliche.»

«Tipo?» a Sam faceva sempre piacere ascoltarla, sembrava sempre così piena di cose da dire. Tirava fuori pensieri elaborati anche dal nulla. Non sapeva che di elaborata, quella volta, c’era solo la trama che aveva tessuto la sua noia.

«Tipo… gli angeli si innamorano? Ne sono capaci? O sono autorizzati a farlo?»

Sam notò che l’argomento deviava un po’ da quello principale; in realtà si aspettava che tirasse fuori qualche altra teoria sulla sua caduta – sulla quale ad essere sincero era lui ad avere delle domande e delle teorie adesso – ma il fatto che avesse fatto quelle domande subito dopo aver parlato di Gabriele fece scattare un campanello d’allarme. Doveva stare ben attento a non far trasparire il fatto che lui sapesse qualcosa. 

«Perché te lo chiedi?»

«Curiosità.» Tentò di spiegare. facendo spallucce. «Sai, ho vissuto da umana fino ad ora e anche se non mi sono mai davvero innamorata di qualcuno è un concetto che conosco, che… comprendo, in qualche modo. E se poi da angelo non potessi farlo? Se dovessi innamorarmi, in via del tutto ipotetica, di qualcuno e dovessi tenerlo nascosto?»

Mille altre domande si affollarono per la testa di Deborah ma si fermò lì, si rese conto di stare facendo un discorso senza capo né coda.

«Non so se è proibito, ma non credo dovresti preoccupartene. Insomma, hai visto Gabriele? Non si fa tanti problemi in quanto donne.»

Pessimo esempio, davvero pessimo, ma chi altro poteva sfruttare? Era l’unico angelo con condotta deplorevole che conosceva, anche se a quel punto iniziava a pensare che in realtà fosse soltanto tutto un gioco, una maschera dietro la quale si nascondeva per essere un trickster più credibile.

Poi un’idea balenò nella mente del Winchester.

E se lei fosse caduta proprio per quello? Gabriele era scappato, ma a quanto sapevano lei no. Magari avevano scoperto che lei stava con l’arcangelo e l’avevano voluta cacciare. 

Sam fece finta di non averlo pensato. 

Sicuramente c’erano altre spiegazioni, e se era stato davvero un angelo ad avercela con lei probabilmente la sua sorte aveva avuto a che fare con qualcos’altro. Castiel non era sembrato così scosso quando aveva dato loro la notizia del fatto che fossero una coppia, quindi doveva davvero essere un giudizio molto soggettivo. Ma Castiel era Castiel, era diverso da tutti gli altri angeli. 

Sam decise che era tempo di troncare quella scia di pensieri e lasciarla ad un secondo momento.

«Ad ogni modo, come può essere che la tua grazia sia rimasta dentro il tuo corpo? Insomma ricordi Anna? Il suo corpo e la sua grazia erano caduti in posti diversi» cambiò discorso.

«Perché Anna era caduta di proposito, l’aveva voluto lei. Ho fatto la stessa domanda a Gabriele e mi ha detto che le due cose funzionano in modo diverso. E mi ha anche detto che non tutti gli angeli cadono allo stesso modo. Dipende da che posto occupano nella gerarchia.»

«Ovvero?» chiese, continuando a mangiare.

Deborah accavallò le gambe e si mise dritta sulla sedia «Ad esempio gli angeli normali, una volta caduti, perdono praticamente tutti i poteri. Alcuni rimangono e si esauriscono velocemente con il tempo, ma a quanto ho capito dipendono dall’obbedienza al Paradiso quindi una volta chi ci si ribella o si viene sbattuti fuori è come se si scaricassero. Però questo non si applica agli Arcangeli e… agli angeli Serafini.» Spiegò cercando di rendere il più semplice possibile tutto quello che pochi giorni prima Gabriele gli aveva spiegato, dopo che era riuscita a decifrare gran parte delle cose scritte nella propria cartella ed iniziare a connettere i fili giusti.

«Quindi se i tuoi poteri si stanno manifestando e puoi sentire la radio angelica...»

«… dovrei essere un Serafino. Sì, insomma lo sono. È strano dirlo ad alta voce» rise lei.

«Wow!» Sam era particolarmente sorpreso da quella notizia e non sapeva cosa aggiungere. Ciò implicava che i suoi poteri fossero davvero forti, molto più di quelli di Castiel ai quali erano abituati.

«Sì, lo so! Insomma, Gabriele non ha voluto dirmelo direttamente perché non mi agitassi, ma non sono stupida, ci sono arrivata e me lo ha confermato.»

In effetti sapere di ricoprire un posto piuttosto importante nella gerarchia angelica era una cosa che stava ancora cercando di metabolizzare. Però era contenta. Era contenta perché era un altro minuscolo pezzo del puzzle che andava al suo posto. Non era un’informazione vitale, non se ne sarebbe fatta niente e non credeva fosse importante per il motivo della sua caduta, tuttavia era pur sempre qualcosa. 

«Quindi adesso abbiamo una motivazione in più per temere l’incendio in casa se cucini» scherzò Sam.

«Dai, non esagerare!» Deborah rise e si sporse dalla sedia per dargli un pugno amichevole sul braccio.

«Vi state divertendo?» esclamò una nuova voce.

La porta cigolò dietro le spalle di Sam, e Deborah vide entrare Dean tutto sorridente e stranamente rilassato al solo vederli tranquilli. Era da un po’ di tempo che era agitato semplicemente per il pensiero che Deborah non stesse ancora benissimo o al pieno delle sue forze, e quella scenetta davanti ai suoi occhi con suo fratello gli sollevò finalmente il morale.

«Credevo fossi uscito!» disse il minore, voltandosi leggermente per poterlo vedere e poggiando un gomito sullo schienale della sedia.

«Sì, infatti. Ho fatto un giro e ho pensato di portare una cosa. Non mi fido dei tuoi pranzi, sapevo che avresti portato quella cosa insapore che chiami verdura.» disse con disprezzo, guardando il tavolo e facendo una smorfia.

«È insalata, ed è salutare!» Si lamentò Sam.

«È verde, e sa di carta. Comunque… buon San Valentino!» Dean rivelò cosa teneva nella mano nascosta dietro la schiena. Su un piatto troneggiava una bella fetta di crostata e la posò di fronte a Deborah, spingendo un po’ via la ciotola di insalata per dispetto.

«Ce n’è una fetta anche per me?» 

«Sì, e poi vuoi anche un bacio?» Dean rispose al fratello con sarcasmo. «L’ho portata a lei perché, punto primo, non può salire sopra e andarsela a prendere da sola, come puoi fare tu, e punto secondo, so che è il suo dolce preferito!»

«Dean… questa è una crostata, è il tuo dolce preferito.» Sottolineò lei, cercando di trattenere una risata per il battibecco scherzoso tra i due fratelli.

«Ehi, la crostata è la più grande espressione d’amore.»

«Grazie, Dean» sorrise, ma la mise da parte e l’avrebbe tenuta per un secondo momento: prima voleva finire il suo pranzo e non aveva poi così tanta fame. Sarebbe servita da spuntino o da cena, molto probabilmente.

«Ehi, lo sai che la nostra Deborah qui è un angelo Serafino?»

L’espressione di Dean cambiò in meno di un secondo, rivelando stupore.

«Quindi significa che è più pericolosa di quello che pensassimo? Non lo so se ti meriti più quella fetta di crostata...»

«Dai, smettetela! Non è poi una tragedia.»

«E come l’hai scoperto?» chiese Dean, sedendosi sul suo letto e maneggiando le carte e i documenti disordinati sul lenzuolo.

«Ho parl-» ma prima che potesse pensare di finire la frase, Sam le rivolse un’occhiata grave e scosse velocemente la testa. Deborah lo vide con la coda dell’occhio e capì immediatamente. «Era scritto nel mio fascicolo, ci ho messo un po’ a capirlo per via della brutta grafia.»

«Oh, grandioso! Be’, sono contento che sai finalmente qualcosa di più.»

Deborah sorrise ed annuì. Non sapeva da quanto tempo non si trovava in una situazione del genere: con i Winchester, in un clima leggero e senza troppe preoccupazioni. Non voleva rompere l’armonia di quel momento, era troppo prezioso per poter essere rotto dalle parole sbagliate; era per questo che non aveva accennato all’arcangelo. Sapeva che Dean avrebbe cercato di nascondere il fastidio che gli provocava pensarci, perciò era stata zitta. Non c’era bisogno che sapesse altri dettagli. Dopo due mesi, finalmente, tutti e tre potevano godersi un momento di tranquillità assieme, e questo per Deborah era abbastanza al momento. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DELL'AUTRICE:  
> Buonasera a tutti! O buon qualsiasi momento della giornata in cui state leggendo questo capitolo.   
> Ecco finalmente dopo lunghi mesi di attesa il settimo capitolo di Luceat Lux Vestra! Mi dispiace essere sparita per tutto questo tempo, ma diciamo che tra esami universitari ed altri problemi personali più o meno gravi non mi sono proprio seduta al computer a scrivere... non ne ho proprio avuto il tempo. Nonostante la fanfiction sia già tutta delineata fino all'ultimo capitolo, ci vuole comunque un po' di tempo per concentrarsi e tenere conto di tutto ciò che ho già scritto, quindi perdonatemi davvero. Ma il capitolo è qui!   
> Avevo già preannunciato che sarebbe stato un capitolo un po' filler, ma non fa mai male, soprattutto quando ci sono tante informazioni in ballo ed ogni tanto è bene recuperarle tutte e fare il punto della situazione: ma non abituatevi, non è che adesso la storia di Deborah sarà tutta in discesa. Ancora non avete visto nulla!   
> Vi prego di farmi sapere se ci sono delle sviste all'interno del capitolo, ed ancor di più vi chiedo di lasciare una recensione, se vi va! O anche un messaggio privato va bene, insomma, fatemi sapere che siete ancora lì fuori e che seguite la storia. Le vostre considerazioni sono sempre importantissime, e mi fanno capire se la storia sta procedendo nel verso giusto e soprattutto con l'atmosfera e le intenzioni che mi sono prefissata. Come ricompensa alle recensioni avrete tanti abbracci virtuali. E forse un lieto fine per la storia, ma quello è da vedere. Sentite la risata malefica?  
> Bene, chiudo qui questo angolo note che è più lungo del capitolo e vi lascio con la promessa di tornare presto con un po' più di azione!   
> A speriamo molto presto e con meno drammi nella vita, 
> 
> Leysa Byrne


End file.
